The Lady of Green
by SerenePhantom
Summary: To be placed in what she calls her life, is a worst punishment than death. Her past fills each mermory with pain and hatreat. Though, she still remains good. Mind, soul, body against her, only with the boy to help her. She will do anything for him, if only to keep him safe. Rated for adult situation (oc) R&R Compete! Weak M just Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:Lady of Green

**Ok well everyone, try reading more than the first two chapters, i wrote them in a meanings not to finnish the story so there not as well put togeather as i'd like them to be. P.s. I do not go in order of the cartoon.**

**(( everyone!I do not own any of the characters of Danny phantom. I do however own Serene Green. I hope you enjoy my story this will be a long story and i hope to update every day or every two days even if it's just touch ups. Please enjoy and be kind this is my fist fanfiction ever!))**

(*Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking home from school. The air is warm, and a light breeze is coming in from the north. The date is March 21st, a few weeks after defeating Undergrowth. The trees and grass were bare of life, and Danny had just defeated Box ghost in another attempt to steal boxes from a local store.*)

"Man, I think if I hear beware one more time I'm going to hurl," said Danny.

"Will he ever know when to give up?" asked Tucker.

"Proudly at the end of eternity, if were lucky, what do you think Sam?" asked Danny.

Sam continued to look blankly to the left away from the boys as they walked.

"Sam, Earth to Sam?" Tucker said waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Hun?" Sam said snapping out of her daze.

"You alright?" asked Danny.

"Um yah, hey have you guys noticed there's no leafs on the trees?" Sam question, bringing her eyes to Danny.

"I'm sure everything's fine. So springs a little late this year so what?" Tucker said.

"I don't know Tuck. Ever since that fight with Undergrowth nothing has been growing. Not a leaf to be seen." said Danny now feeling Sam's worry.

Suddenly a small blue mist flew from Danny's lips.

"We can figure this out later," Danny said before transforming and flying over to the near by park.

*In the park *

"That's strange, by now most ghost attack," Danny thought to himself, "Better keep my eyes peeled."

He looked around the area for any signs of a ghost. This wasn't any low leveled ghost. Who or what ever it was that made Danny's ghost powers go off, it was strong.

There was a trail along the park; it was green and full of life. It was a miss placed green as the rest of world seemed dead.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Danny said as he flew lower to the ground below to follow the trail.

Finally Danny had found the ghost that caused his sense to go off. A young girl about fifteen or sixteen years old stood next to a dead tree. She was around five foot four close to Sam's height. Her skin was pale and had a slight tent of green. Her lips were red as a rose. Her hair was a golden blonde with a soft curl through. Her hair reached her knees easily and looked soft as velvet. Her eyes were neon green and were complemented by black eyeliner. She wore a dress that looked to be made of leaves and vines. The odd thing about her dress was it was the exact one Sam had been wearing during his battle with Undergrowth. She also wore dark green gloves and dark green boots that reached her knees. Most odd thing about this girl was a black group of vines that ran from her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye. They looked to be tattooed on her pale skin.

Danny landed behind a pair of bushes and stared at the girl from a safe distance. She was very beautiful, and Danny couldn't turn his gaze. The girl looks at the dead limp tree and smiled. She brushed her hand across the brown trunk and the tree began to fill with life. The truck stood up straight and green leafs and small flowers formed on each branch. She smiled, and froze.

"Who are you?" she said.

Danny without words continued to stand in the bushes.

"I will say it again," her voice was sweet and also tense and with a hint of an Englishman's accent. "Who are you?"

Danny managed to let words escape his lips, "Phantom, Danny Phantom," he said as he walked out into the open.

"I've been warned of you, once I'm done I will move on now leave me to my business boy," Her words were sharp and curl.

"If you have heard of me then you know that I can't let you," Danny snapped back trying to think of witty comebacks.

"Unlike you I m not so territorial, uhg, or so temperamental. I have work to do so go out and play." Her words stung.

"I'm not territorial or temperamental," Danny thought to himself.

Danny Begin to charge a plasma bolt to strike the woman who wounded his pride. Many ghosts had insulted Danny that was true but for some reason her word stung right into Danny. He didn't know why, " Maybe because she's around the same age?" Danny thought, "It doesn't matter."

He was about to fire when she said " I wouldn't do that if I were you boy."

"And why would that be?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance. I'm giving you the chance to save yourself I suggest you take it, I am in no mood to fight."

"Well that's bad luck for yah." Danny said as he fired a plasma ball at the girl. Who quickly jumped out of the way before facing Danny. The two were now inches apart; Danny pulled his arm back to punch the girl when something caught his wrist. He tried frantically to move his arm but failed. He tried to bring up his other hand to free the first one when he noticed he couldn't move that one either. All Danny's limbs were held in place by thick green vines.

The girl stared at the now helpless Danny, "You should have ran would you had the chance." She put her hand two inches from Danny's face and lit it with red plasma. Danny began to panic, red plasma was only used to destroy and this girl has it right next to his face with the deadly plasma lit.

"Like it? Red is my favorite color, but, I'm ,very, very busy. After all today is my birthday." Said the girl.

"No please," Danny said struggling to get free.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

"Guys Run!" Danny screamed.

"Hun?" said the girl.

A sudden vortex of sound came from behind the girl. The sound was horrible. Danny and the girl screamed in pain. The ghost girl instantly dropped to her knees and covered her hears. Danny tried to cover his own ears but was still restrained by the vines. He quickly noticed that Sam and Tucker seemed to not be effected by the noise, as if it didn't tough them. Danny shot ice beams at the vines. The plants quickly froze and cracked. Screams came from the girl, louder than before, until she passed out from the pain. Danny covered his hears. "What is this?" he yelled before changing back to Danny Fenton. All Danny could think of was "run…" And everything went black.

"Danny!" Sam screamed. "We have to get him."

*Fenton's house*

"No!" Danny shot up out of his bed. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed and Tucker stood besides it.

"Are you ok? We saw you faint what happened?" Asked Sam.

"I..I..I don't know, all I remember is this horrible sound. I just wanted to curl up at lay there, ugg, my head," Danny said now holding his throbbing head.

"Danny, sweetie can you and your friends come down to the lab please," Maddie yelled from down stairs.

The three just looked at each other and headed down stairs. Once the three reached the basement there all stood in astonishment. A large square almost fish bowl like glass box sat in the middle of the floor. It took up the majority of the basement. It was clear and hole less and in the middle of the large chamber sat the girl who had tried to kill Danny not long ago. The girl was chained with ghost proof hand cuffs, and had a fearful look in her eyes.

"This is ghost 'X'" Maddie said.

She breathed heavily and looked extremely scared. The girl glared at Danny, Sam, and Tucker and continued to breathe heavily and her breath quicken with every moment.

Sam looked at Danny with fear in her eyes "Do ghost breath?"

"Of course they don't silly. Ghosts don't have lungs." Maddie said while hooking a machine up to the tank.

"Actually mom ghost still have normal human organs there just laying in waiting." Danny said.

"Where did you hear that?"asked Jack.

" Ah, just read it in a book." Danny said quickly trying to hide his secret.

"Well the reason I called you down is right here. Me and your father finally caught a ghost isn't that wonderful." Maddie said cheerfully.

"What are you going to do to her?" asked Tucker.

"Who cares is a better question." growled Danny.

"Danny can I tall to you for a second?" Sam said in a serious tone. The two walk out of hearing distance from his parents, "Danny how could you say something like that?"

"Because that ghost almost killed me that's why!" Danny replied in a whispered shout.

"Well how would like it if you were in there?" Sam snapped.

"Well you have a point but do I have to do anything? What are my parents really going to do? They know less about ghost than Paulina knows about math." Danny said as he chuckled under his breath.

Sam gave Danny a death glare and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, nothing? Not even at a Paulina joke?" Danny said with a pleading voice. "Fine! I figure something out."

Danny and Sam rejoined the group and stared at the girl in the box, who was still breathing heavily.

Danny began to open his mouth when his mother interrupted "Ok, lets see if we can get this working," she said as she pulled a lever on the strange machine attached to the box. A green fog began to fill the fish bowl from the corner attacked to the device. The girl began to cough, which could not be heard from the sound proof glass. Ghost 'X' cough became more violent. She clawed and scratched at her throat. She appeared to scream as she stumbles around the glass floor. She only took a few steps before falling to the ground passes out. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared back in horror. Sam gasped, as tears rain from her eyes, she hated to see anything in pain.

Danny couldn't hold it in any longer "Stop!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before turning the switch off. Smoke stopped pouring into the glass tank.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maddie asked as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Your hurting her," Danny said.

"Well of course we are we have to make sure our new anti ghost gas works. Now that we have a ghost to test on we can finally test our inventions," Maddie said.

"Right! Now maybe we can catch that a cursed ghost boy and tear him apart molecule by molecule. I wanted to that to this one but Maddie said no," Jack said.

"Oh don't worry honey you will have your chance," Maddie said with a smile that made Danny flinch.

"Oh Danny dear we have to go and pick up some more blood mist flowers from the store, be back soon, keep an eye on ghost 'X' we recording her behavior as well try writing down any strange behaviors for us deary, kisses." Maddie said as she and Jack went up the basement stairs.

"Well now I can't just let her out my parents would see it on there cameras." Danny said in a glum tone.

"You can at least give her some air holes," Sam said staring at the case.

Danny pointed his pointer finger at the glass and carved out five small circles in the glass.

"That should give her some air," Tucker said.

"Hey I wonder is she can hear us?" Tucker said thinking about how they couldn't hear her.

Ghost 'X' began to move. She blinked her eyes and then squeezed them tightly together, a few seconds later she released her muscles and sat up. Her breathing began to lessen into a steady beat. She looked at the group of friends, and then quickly turned her gaze down and then again to the portal, and back to the friends.

"Can you hear me?" asked Sam.

The girl nodded her head. She mouthed something that was impossible to make out.

"We can't hear you," Danny said.

The girl looked down as if she was thinking and then at the table with the computer on it. The desk had several piece of paper and pens on it along with a small potted daisy. The ghost girl stood up and pointed both of her hands at the plant on the desk. She closed her eyes and when they re opened they were pure green. Her hands began to glow green as well. Small vines grew out of the potted plant they picked up several piece of paper and a single pen. The vines started to float over to the small air holes at the top of glass dome. The paper was with in inches before a shock shot up Ghost 'X''s body from her cuffs. The shock last for a few moments before stopping. The girl stood up again and again picked up the paper and pen from the floor and once again tried to fit it threw the small holes. This time the paper made it threw the small opening and hit the floor of the glass box.

She began to write on the crumpled paper. She press the paper up against the glass with her hands and it read

"who are you?" Sam said my name is Sam this is tuck and Danny she pointed to herself and to the boys as she said there names.

The ghost girl glared at Danny with a dark look. Danny blushed and took a step back before the girl began to write again.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam replied "were not the ones doing this to you were friends."

Sam placed her hand on the glass and the ghost girl nodded and did the same still glaring at the three.

Danny spoke "um, so ghost X is there anything we can do for you."

The girl looked confused by the question and scribbled on the paper again and it read "don't call me that!"

Tucker blurted out "then what should we call you?"

The girl wrote "well in the ghost zone I'm known as the lady of green. In the human world they call me mother."

"But the only thing we call mother is mother nature," Tucker pointed out.

"Wait," Sam said "your mother nature". Green nodded her head.

"Oh my god I….I "Sam was lost for word. "Uhhhh I…I love your work." Sam said as if in the presence of a celebrity.

Green wrote on the scrap paper thank you and turned to Danny. She wrote "if you are the friends you say you are can you free me?"

" I'm not sure," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck remembering a few hours ago when he was converse by the same girl who is now pleading for his help.

Green gave a curios look that turned deadly. She wrote "I have work to do and with out me meeting my deadlines the consequences are dire."

" Oh yah Danny today is spring first." Tucker said.

" But my parents would know if we let her go." Danny pointed out.

Green's rolled her eyes. She began to write another message when they heard the front door slam. Green quickly created a small red plasma  
ball in her hand, Danny flinched at the sight. The girl took the papers she had be writing on and threw them into the ball and a shock proceed from her wrist and she fell back into the fetal position and clenched her eyes closed tightly. Danny's parents emerged from atop the stairs and walked down. Once at the bottom of the stairs the three could see the equipment carried by the Fenton. Rose mist flowers, thermos along with other assortment of items.

"Danny sweetie can you give me a hand?" Maddie asked.

"Yah hold on mom," Danny said and then looked at his friends and back at the girl in the tank.

Danny walked over to his mother, as soon as Maddie handed Danny some of the bags she was caring he yelped in pain and instantly dropped the bags.

"Danny? what's wrong son?" Jack said as he looked at Danny alone with everyone else in the room.

"It's nothing Danny said trying to cover just a leg cramp."

"Well go on Danny bring the bags over here, Maddie said motioning towered herself."

Green began to back up to the farthest corner of the tank away from the family. Danny stared at the bag afraid of the pain again, he didn't know what was in there but what ever it was it hurt.

"No," Danny whispered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Danny thought quickly on his feet no dad this is wrong, he knew it was but he still didn't trust green but he can't spill his secret.

"Dad she is still a person."

"No she's not Danny boy it's a ghost."

" No Mr. Fenton" Sam interrupted "she is a person so what if she's a ghost now she still was alive once she still was a person, still is."

" You know jack Sam dose have a point maybe we can learn more about life and death from her."

" Aww so I can't tear her apart molecule by molecule?" Jack said pouting.

"No jack not yet. Let's see what secrets she can tell about ghost. Hey maybe she even knows the ghost boy?"

" Right! then I can tear him apart molecule by molecule!" jack said feeling exited.

Danny began to back up, up the stairs "ugh were going to go now."

" All right sweetie don't stay out to late."

And with that Danny, Sam and Tucker were out of the basement

*Danny's room*

"Danny you have to get her out of there!" Sam shouted.

"I know Sam I'll go tonight" Danny said.

"Why not now?" questioned Tucker.

"Because if the ghost boy flies in there I will be killed by my parents and Green!" Danny said holding his neck before flopping on the bed.

"Guys I don't trust her."

"Danny there must have been some reason sue attacked you." Said Sam.

"Well, she did give me a warning and said she didn't want to fight but I thought I was protecting the town."

"Danny!" Sam shouted angrily. "She did nothing wrong. Your the blame she's in there. You owe it to her to get her out."

"I know but," said Danny as he tried to defend himself before looking at Sam's stone cold expression.

"Fine I'll see what I can do but I will have to be careful my parents won't let the only ghost they had ever caught."

"Man, you guys fight like an old married couple," Tucker laughed.

Sam was about to speak when a scream came from down stairs. He three bolted down to the basement. This time when there reached the basement screams could be heard throughout the house. The three stared at the glass fish bowl to see Green tied to an operating table with ghost proof straps. Danny looked the most worried because he had been tied down like that before as well. The screams were of pure terror and were coming from Green. How can we hear her? Tucker asked. The three looked around in the case two small speakers were placed in the inside corners along with a small mic that were not there before.

"How did my parent manage this" Danny thought. Even he new this girl was not one to be messed with. "It was probably that knock out gas they used before Danny thought."

"Um mom?" Danny yelled over the noise of Green trying to break free.

"Yes sweetie?" Maddie replied.

"What are you doing?" Danny's voice was weak. He was afraid, not only for Green but for himself as well.

"Imagined what they do to Danny Phantom," Danny thought.

"Were just taking your advice Danny and trying to learn about the life before the death," Maddie yelled.

"But doing what cutting her open?" Tucker asked.

"Don't be ridicules Tucker, were hooking up our re fentonimator." Jack said hooking wires into Green's arm.

"Your what?" Sam asked.

"Our fentonimater. It is the same thing your mother cooked the hot dogs in," Jack said.

"so it brings dead things ba..ack to life?"Danny said not knowing what to believe.

"Well sort of, we don't know how it will react on a ghost," Maddie said hooking a large tube into the tank.

"Well it's worth a try," Jack said as he flipped the switch to activate the fentonimater that was connected to the large tubes in the tank. The tubes began to glow and shake. The wires connected to Green's body glowed a light blue and Green screamed out in pain. Danny, Sam, and tucker all covered there ears to the loud scream.

"St..o.P! Yo..u don'..t kno..w what your doing..ing!" Green shouted through the pain.

A blue ring formed around Green's stomach and parted till one ring was slightly below her rib cage and one was at her waist. Small strains of black hair began to appear in her hair, she screamed in pain. Danny couldn't help but look away. He didn't know what to do all he could think of was run, run, run. The words danced in his head.

** Clockwork's tower*

Clockwork in his adult form stared at the screen and shook his head. He zoomed in and paused on a picture of the black hairs, his eyes grew wide.

"What am I going to do with you?" Clockwork said to himself before changing into his child form.

"Clockwork." The voice came from behind.

Clockwork turned to see two observers waiting. He then said "I know."

"You have to stop this," One of the two observers said.

"Can't" Clockwork said before changing into his adult form. "The two paths are intertwined, nothing can be done now."

Clockwork zoomed the picture out and then back on to Danny. "When the time comes he will hold the answers."

**Fenton's Lab*

Green screamed in pain. The rings had grown larger by a few centimeters.

"Please, in the name that is all holy stop!" Green screamed.

"Mom, Dad listen to her!" Danny yelled.

"Just a few more seconds," Maddie said focusing on the girl.

"Danny do something," Sam pleaded.

"I hate to do this," Danny said before Sam and Tucker hid him out of his parent's view, "Going ghost!"

Two rings formed over Danny's waist and transformed him into Danny Phantom.

"Alright time to save gre…"

TIME OUT

Time pause, Danny about to fly up, Sam and Tucker staring at him, Green yelling out in pain, and Danny's parent's watching. Clockwork came out of a portal he had made with his staff. He stepped over to green who still frozen in pain. He placed a necklace over the girls head and she screamed coming back into time. She looked at Clockwork and smiled.

"Oh grea..t" she said out of breath, "Wha..t have I do..ne no..w?" She asked still heaving.

Clockwork said nothing only shot the strapped binding Green in place, they quickly vanished. He motioned towards the Fenton's portal with no expression.

"What," Green said taking the wires out of her arms, "Not happy to see me?"

Again Clockwork said nothing only pointed and began to fly into the portal.

Green looked confused, but proceeded to follow. Once the two were in the portal Clockwork said "TIME IN" and they were gone.

"en.." Danny shouted as he noticed that the girl was gone. "Where did she go?" Danny said.

"Jack look, she's gone, and there's the ghost boy he must have helped her escape." Maddie said.

"Get him!" Jack yelled as he pulled a plasma gun from his pocket and tried to shot Danny but missed by a foot.

"Good thing my dad is a lousy shoot," Danny thought to himself before phasing through the basement ceiling into the kitchen. Two rings formed around Danny's waist before quickly changing back into Danny Fenton. He quickly sat down at the kitchen table as he heard foot steps running up the stairs. He tried his hardest to look like there was nothing wrong but fail. Danny was never a very good actor. He waited to see his parents coming running up the stairs guns blazing, when he saw Sam and Tucker instead. A rush of relief came over Danny.

"That was amazing what did you do?" Sam said still in shock.

"I didn't do anything," Danny said confused.

"So where is she?" Tucker asked.

"I..I don't know," Danny said turning first to Sam and then to Tucker.

**Clockwork's town*

Clockwork said nothing to Green until they reached the tower. Once the two were inside Green looked at the monitor still on Danny's face.

"What dose the Fenton boy have to do with anything?" Green asked.

For the first time Clockwork spoke "You will find out in time."

"You always say that! It's getting a little irritating," Green said.

Clockwork stared angrily at Green.

"Lighten up Simon, it was just a fact," Green said turning her head away from the glare.

"It is Clockwork Serene, not Simon," His tone was dark.

"So you can call me by my human name but I can't call you by yours?" Serene said crossing her arms.

"Correct," Clockwork flashed a smile before changing to his elder form.

"Uhg, see I don't know how you do that Si.. Clockwork, you never even lived to be old." Serene said putting her hands and arms up as if to push something away.

"Please Serene, act your age." Clockwork said.

"Only when you act yours Simon," Serene said as she floated up and did a back flip in the air.

Clockwork was going to say something and figured it would be best not to.

"So why am I here, I mean thanks for saving me in all but why am I here?" Serene asked.

Clockwork handed Serene a small hand mirror. Serene shuttered, she grasped a strand of black hair and ran it along her figures and looked up at Clockwork.

"You don't mean?" Serene asked terror in her voice.

"Yes I do she's back, and no matter what you must stay calm," Clockwork said with a deep tone.

The small hand mirror fell out of Serene's hand and she sat on the ground with a black expression.

"What did they do?" Serene asked.

"What?" Clockwork asked confused.

"What all did that, that thing do to me?" She asked.

"Serene the DNA from that machine as effected your own, causing, causing an second person as you may say," Clockwork tried to explain.

"What?" Serene looked up at him.

"You are now two, no longer a ghost, but not human, you are both. And she wants to control the new haft"

"But how?" She asked now standing.

"You remember the feeling the rings gave you?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes, hard to forget I just felt angry but happy at the same time."Serene stated.

"Well if you channel that energy you can change to another form," Clockwork said.

"Really?" Serene said eager to try this new ability.

The girl squinted her face to try to summon the feeling again. Two rings formed around the waist of the girl and she transformed into her second form. Her skin was now tan, her eyes remained the neon green they were, and her hair was no longer curled. Her hair was strait with a wave and black tips. And instead of reaching her knees the hair made it to mid back. Serene picked up the remains of the mirror and looked at herself. She loved how she looked besides the black tips on her hair she looked like she did when she was alive. The girl quickly grabbed her wrist and frowned.

"The machine only gave you the appearance of being alive," Clockwork said grimly.

"So what now?" Serene asked.

Clockwork changed into a child and said "I have gathered your things. You will go and live among the people."

"Wait what? I have to leave? When can I come back?" Serene questioned.

"You will only return to the ghost zone when the council calls and on the first day of spring and fall to transport from hemisphere to hemisphere." He replied.

"That's not fair! Why should I?" Serene pleaded. Clockwork gapped a small piece of the broken mirror and held it atop of Serene's head, just enough were she could see it. The root of her hair was a dark dead black.

Serene knotted, she knew now why she had to go,

"To stay calm?"

"Yes," Clockwork replied.

"Be strong Serene," Clockwork said giving her a small bag. "Inside this bag holds apples, water, a message mirror so we can stay in contact, and your harp of song. If we are lucky and you do change your other haft will not be able to play it. I am also sending Undergrowth with you to protect you." Clockwork said.

"No, not Undergrowth. He has be nothing but trouble since the day I created him, and what about my staff and cloak?" Serene said.

"And what if she got a hold of your clock and your staff, then no one could stop her." Clockwork said before changing into his adult form.

"You could at least tell me where they are. Or how about the cloak for protection you know as well as I do that it has very little power on it's own." Serene said.

"Fine but I'm still keeping your staff hidden from you after the last time you lost it." Clockwork agreed while giving Serene a folded up green with red tip cloak.

"We promised no never speak of that!" Serene whispered while looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Farwell Serene," Clockwork said motioning towards the door.

Serene nodded and transformed back into Green. She placed her hand on the floor, her eyes turned a dark green and Undergrowth grew from the floor tearing the tile apart.

"Yes master Green?" Undergrowth said in a groggy voice.

"Come on, were going on a little trip," Serene said staring at Clockwork with discontent.

"As you wish my Lady," Undergrowth said as the two began to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Clockwork said, "Are you not going to fix my floors? After all you destroyed them."

"And you destroyed my After life," Serene said before flying out of the town, Undergrowth close behind.

"What am I going to do with her?" Clockwork whispered to himself.

**This is the end of chapter 1, I really hope you like it live comments and reviews tyty xoxo ~chow**

**P.s. this is my first ever story please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2:The new girl

(( everyone!I do not own any of the characters of Danny phantom. I do however own Serene Green. I hope you enjoy my story this will be a long story and i hope to update every day or every two days even if it's just touch ups. Please enjoy and be kind this is my fist fanfiction ever!))

((P.s. This is where im starting to put songs in this i highly suggest playing the songs on youtube as you read. I do not own any of these songs and the only one i use this chapter is Secrets by One Republic)

**Ghost zone*

Serene and Undergrowth flew swiftly threw the ghost zone being sure no one saw them.

"Were are we going my queen?" Undergrowth asked flying besides Serene.

"Can you not call me that? And were going to Amity park," Serene answered in spiteful tone.

"May I ask why?" Undergrowth questioned.

"Because it's the closest portal, that's why," Serene said frowning.

"Are you sure that is the safest spot my Lady? What of the Ghost boy?" Undergrowth asked worried.

"It's not the boy I'm worried about, but rather the Fentons," Serene shuttered.

The two flew in silence until they reached the portal.

"Undergrowth shrink to your smaller form," Serene commanded.

"As you wish my lady," Undergrowth said before shrinking down from his giant size to his miniature self.

**Fenton home*

Serene nodded and turned invisible and flew through the opened portal as Undergrowth followed. Once Serene made it through to the other side she did not turn visible but rather flew up through the floor into the kitchen.

"Better safe than sorry," Serene thought.

The two were almost out of the Fenton home when the front door opened wide, she froze. Still invisible she waited to see who was walking into the house. A young girl walked into the house. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and light blue pants. Her hair was as orange as the sun. She carried a large arrangement of books, which Serene could read from the kitchen. Books like Psychology 101, How the brain works, How to help people, and strangely a book on ghost, it was called The living and the dead. Serene remained floating about the kitchen table watching the girl.

"Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" The girl yelled.

There was no reply. The young girl began to walk up the stairs of the home, carrying her large stack of books with her, struggling to get up the stairs.

"She is going to fall," Serene whispered to Undergrowth.

The red headed girl heard the whispers and looked around the room, "Danny? Sam? Tucker?"

She shrugged and continued to walk up the stairs. She begin to loose balance, "Whoa," she exclaimed.

The girl began to fall back wards down the stairs. Serene cursed under her breath. Serene quickly turned visible and flew behind the girl quickly catching her while she was lucky not to fall her books were not. Pages flew and covers ripped as they fell one stair at a time.

"Thank yo.." the red headed girl stared to say before looking at Serene.

"You're a gh..gh ..gh.." the girl was free from words.

Serene placed the girl on the stairs and said "gh..gh…gh-ost."

The red head screamed. Serene and undergrowth quickly fled out of the house.

**Danny's room*

(Sam, Tucker and Danny all sit on Danny's bed doing today's meaningless English homework.)

"What's the answer for number three?" Danny asked.

"Did you actually read it?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"No because right when English class started I had to leave to fight Box ghost!" Danny shouted. "If this keeps up I won't pass."

"Maybe you can just start ignoring ghost?" Tucker said looking up from his paper.

"What if it wasn't Box ghost? What if it was Vlad, Skulker, or even Green?" Danny said.

"But it wasn't." Sam pointed out.

A blue mist escaped Danny's lips. "All no, I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now!"

"It's proudly just Box ghost again," Tucker said.

The three heard Jazz call from down stairs "Danny? Sam? Tucker?"

"Or maybe your sisters a ghost!" Tucker said laughing. Danny quickly punched Tucker's arm knocking him of the bed.

"Dude that's not funny!" Danny shouted.

"Fine I get it, ow, dude you punch hard." Tucker said rubbing his arm.

Danny's ghost sense went off again before hearing his sister scream.

"Jazz!" Danny screamed "Going ghost!" Danny quickly transformed in to Danny Phantom and flew down stairs.

Danny saw Jazz sitting on the stairs with books, papers, and pencils surrounding her. Danny flew around the corned and changed back into Danny Fenton and ran down stairs to help his sister.

"Jazz what happened?" Danny asked as Tucker and Sam both came rushing down the stairs.

Jazz shuddered in fear, "Gh..gh…gh..ghost!" She screamed again.

Danny turned to his friend "Keep an eye on Jazz I'm going to check the cameras." Danny ran upstairs and changed into Phantom to fly to the atop center. Once there her quickly logs in. "Why I'm here I might as well delete my transformations for the week" Danny thought to himself. He quickly delete his changes, he had had a lot of practice doing this.

"Now to see what happened to Jazz," Danny said to himself.

He carefully watched to video and paused when Green and Undergrowth appeared in the kitchen. He froze the monitor and Flew down to get Sam and Tucker.

** In the center*

"So this means," Sam said staring at the screen.

"She's back," Tucker said imitating the scary move they had watched earlier that week.

"Nock it off Tucker this is serious," Sam said.

"I know, as if I didn't have enough problems," Danny said frowning.

"She did say she hade work to do, plus she's proudly frightened by your family now," Sam said smiling.

"Or vengeful," Danny said grimly.

** Amity Park*

Undergrowth and Serene are standing in a wooded area.

"Ok lets see what Clockwork gave us to do.

Step 1: get a house

Step 2: Get mortal clothes

Step 3: Enroll in school, Do I really have to?" Serene asked.

"Ok well, I'll get the clothes, you get a place to live." Serene said to Undergrowth while putting the list back into her bag."

Undergrowth said "Yes my Lady," as he flew off.

** Amity park mall*

"What clothes? My clothes are fine, so what if there made of leaves," Serene muttered to herself.

Serene saw two girls from above walking out of a large building carrying what appeared to be clothing bags. Serene flew down in front of the two teens and they stopped in there tracks.

"Were can I get some mortal clothing?"Serene asked politely with her English accent.

The girls screamed and dropped there bag as they ran in the opposite directions. Serene looked confused, she stared at the bags and opened them.

"Thank you kind maids from the appeal," Serene shouted waving her hand bye.

Serene returned to the area where she had last seen Undergrowth. About haft way from the forest a green mist escaped Serene's lips. She stopped mid flight and coughed sticking her tongue out.

"Ugg, what is that?" She gagged. Serene looked down and saw Undergrowth standing in front of a house. She quickly flew down to meet up with her creation.

"Is the home to your liking?" Undergrowth questioned.

The home was a light brown color. The windows were covered with dirt and the grass was dead. The house had a rustic grey, well mostly grey fence. Out of the other homes of the next neighborhood this one still looked the best. "It will do Undergrowth," Serene said walking into the home. As she walked on the lawn it quickly filled with life. Vines formed on the house making it look nicer and more colorful than it really was. Once on the inside of the house it was full of dust and old furniture covered in sheets. Undergrowth came into the house and shut the door behind him.

"Where is my harp?" Serene asked.

"In the bag that Clockwork gave u my Lady," Undergrowth replied.

"Well we better start cleaning," Serene said looking around the house. The house was a one story home. It had a small kitchen attacked to the living room. There was one bedroom, it was small with one window that had a few of the back yard. The bathroom was off the bedroom, it was a one bath one shower. Serene walked back into the living room and stood in the center. Her eyes glowed a dark green, she placed a hand on the floor boards. Vines broke threw the flimsy wood and covered every inch of the inside of the home, they even formed over the furniture. Serene held the vines there for the moments, and then quickly pulled them back into her hand. The house was now spotless, when she returned the vines they took all the dirt with them. In the living room the wall were a light brown with a white trim. The floors were an auburn brown and wooded. The couch was old and green. There was a small TV also in the living room in the corner of the room. A small wooden table and chairs were against the opposite wall near the kitchen. In the bedroom there was a single full size bed with green sheets.

"Be right back," Serene said walking into the bedroom. She shut the door and opened the bag of clothes again and changed into her human form. She pulled out a long sleeved white shirt with a white collar. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. Next she pulled out a grey vest with a long v neck bordered with a red strain, the bottom of both the shirt reached an inch below her rib cage as if it were meant to be like that. Next she pulled out a short, red and black checkered skirt and a pair of knee high socks with a red trim on top and a red tie. Lastly she pulled out a pair of 18th century shoes with a small golden buckle on each of them and a small inch heel on them. Serene paused, she couldn't remember the last time she wore shoes. She slipped them on to her small feet. They felt strange but comfy as well. She stared at the mirror in the bathroom. She brushed her black roots with her hand and frowned. She reached into the bag and pulled out a red beret hat. She placed the hat on her head, it covered her black roots perfectly but not her black tips, she shrugged.

She walked out of the bedroom into the living room with Undergrowth. "Now school," she said.

"My lady you look beautiful," Undergrowth said bowing, Serene blushed.

**Casper High*

Sam and tucker walk up to Danny who is staring blankly into his locker.

"Hey Danny," Sam said. Danny didn't reply.

"Hello? Danny," Tucker said shaking Danny.

"What?" Danny said snapping back into reality. "Sorry guys I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"You were out looking for her." Sam said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yes!" Danny said slamming his locker, "She was in my house with Undergrowth!"

"After school we can go look for her together," Tucker said.

"No guys it's to dangerous," Danny replied taking Sam's hand off himself.

"And that's exactly why where coming with you," Sam said, "Who ever this girl is or what ever she wants she is dangers, but, I don't think she's evil Danny."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion. "She almost killed me!"

"After she warned you, and she didn't attack Jazz she saved her from falling down the stairs," Sam pointed out.

"But," Danny's ghost sense went off. "Ugh, we will finish this later."

Danny ran around the near corned and yelled "Going gho.." Danny, not looking where he was going ran head first into a girl knocking them both down and the papers out of her hands.

"Hey" Danny said holding his head, "Watch where your goi.." Danny stopped midsentence and stared at the girl he had run into. She had long blonde hair with black tips. She wore a v neck vest and a white rolled up under shirt with a red and black checkered skirt. She also wore white knees socks and black shoes with golden buckles and a red beret.

"Oh, sorry about that," Danny said as he began to pick up her books and papers. "Your new here aren't you?"

"Yes I am," the girl said. Her voice was soft and sweet, with a hint of an Englishmen's accent.

"Well can I help you find your class?" Danny asked forgetting all about his ghost sense.

"Oh, yes can you tell me where sir Lan-cer is?"

"Mr. Lancer? He's right down that hall third door on the right, I have him first bell to," Danny said rubbing his arm.

"Then why are you going in the opposite direction?" She laughed.

"uhh," he was trying to thing of an excuse when Dash can out of nowhere and threw Danny to the floor and lend against the wall were he was standing.

"What's shaken bacon?" Dash asked the girl.

"I was unaware bacon could shake," The girl said confused.

"Hows about I walk you to your class?" Dash asked.

"Well it is a nice jester but the young man you threw to the ground already asked me," the girl said helping Danny to his feet.

"Thanks, hey I didn't catch your name," Danny said as the two walked away.

"You can not catch a name now can you?" The girl said.

"I mean, you never told me your name. Mine is Danny."

"Serene,"

"Nice to meet you Serene."

"As you sir Daniel,"

"It's just Danny,"

"Ok, just Danny." Serene joked.

**Lancer's class*

"Students, we have a new member of Casper high here today. I want you to give a warm welcome to Miss Serene Green. She just moved here with her uncle from England." Mr. Lancer said.

"Thank you sir Lancer," Serene said.

"Sir now I like the sound of that," Lancer said to himself.

Dash spoke up, "How can you be from a language?"

"Obviously Mr. Baxter, you have been sleeping through geology." Mr. Lancer said, "Serene can sit in the empty chair in front of Sam."

"Thank you," Serene replied.

Serene sat down in her assigned seat in front of Sam. Danny couldn't help but stare, she was very beautiful.

"Wow, she makes Paulina look like a dud." Danny thought to himself.

Sam noticed Danny staring at the girl, Sam glared at the girl before turning to Danny.

"Psst Danny," She whispered.

There was no reply from Danny he continued to stare at the girl. Sam frowned; she quickly got out a piece of notebook paper and began to write. She threw the note on Danny's desk making sure no one saw.

Danny read note,

"Danny, I don't know about her. I have a bad feeling."

Danny leaned over to talk to Sam, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, something about her seems familiar, I don't like it."

"Oh call down Sam, so there's a new student, so what?"

"I don't know, I just don't like it."Sam whispered.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss, Manson, do you have something to share with the rest of the class," Mr. Lancer said with his hands on his hips.

"No Sir," Danny replied as he sat back up in his chair.

The rest of first period went by rather quickly. Not a very hard day, just a few notes on Romeo and Juliet.

(Ring ,Ring the bell went)(this is my bell I couldn't think of a better way to put this.)

Serene stood up from her chair and walked over to Sam and Danny, "I'm sorry you don't trust me, even though I have given no reason for this," She said before walking swiftly by them and out the class.

Sam and Danny both stood in aww, "How could she hear us, I could barley hear you," Danny said.

"See! There is something up here," Sam said.

"We can talk about this in history," Danny said as they both walked out of the room.

**History*

Sam and Danny walked into history class and quickly saw Tucker, they quickly walked over to him and sat in there normal seats. Sam explained all about Serene and how she had heard there conversation.

"Dude that's scary good hearing," Tucker exclaimed.

"I know, after the accident my hearing increase and I could barley hear Sam." Danny said.

"Wow that pretty cool, hey dude was she hot?" Tucker changed subjects.

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to know, come on Danny, was she?" Tucker asked.

"Well all I can say is she made Paulina look like a dud," Danny said leaning back in his chair.

"Dude nice," Tucker said.

"Who makes me look like a dud?" A Latin voice asked.

"Paulina!" Danny said trying to sit up strait and falling out of his chair.

Paulina stood in front of trio of friends with her hands on her low cut pants.

"I said, who makes me look like a dud?" Her voice was filled with anger.

Sam smiled at this. She loved to see the shallow witch's anger.

"No.. no one?" Tucker and Danny said in unison.

"Oh no," Sam said, she wasn't going to let this go, "There is a new girl who just moved her from Britain and she has the boys ALL over her."

Paulina's face turned a dark shade of red and then back to normal shade. "We'll see who's the prettiest," She said angrily as she walked away.

"Maybe this new girl isn't so bad after all," Sam said with a wicked grin on her face.

(Ring, Ring)

**Math class*

Tucker, Sam, and Danny all walked to math together like normal. As soon as the tree walked into the class they saw Serene sitting at the same double desk as Tucker sits.

"Tucker, I hope you don't mind that I made Serene your new partner for class," said Mrs. Cooper.

"Not, at all, not at all," Tucker said while spraying his mouth with breath freshener.

"Tucker!" Danny said glaring at his friend.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"I have a bad feeling about her," Sam said.

"I'll take my chances. She's pretty, and my math lab partner, plus you know pretty girls are never good at math, maybe she will need some one on one time tutoring," Tucker said freshen his breath again.

"Dude that's gross," Danny said walking to his seat.

Tucker quickly ran over to Serene, "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley, but you can call be Tucker," Tucker said trying to act smooth.

"Hello Tucker," Serene said before returning to her papers.

"Oh, and by the way," Serene began to speak, "Not all pretty girls are bad at math."

"Wait how did you hear us?" Tucker asked confused.

"The better question is how did I not?" Serene said batting her eye lids.

Tucker was confused so he just sat down and began to copy the note on the board.

(Ring, Ring)

Tucker quickly ran over to Sam and Danny, "Dude she heard me say pretty girls are not go at math!"

"Ok guys this is weird." Danny said to his friends.

The looked up and saw that Serene was no longer in the class room.

"Danny what about your secret? If she can hear every thing we say how can we keep it?" Sam asked.

"We will just have to pretend it is something else." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean talk about it like it's a video game," Danny said.

"That's actually a good idea," Tucker said, before all three of them left the class room.

**Gym class*

Sam and Serene are outside on the track in the school's uniform, of a white shirt with the red school logo and red shorts. Sam is running the track with everyone else far behind her, until Serene comes running quickly up the side of the track and is running side by side with Sam.

"Sam, is it?" Serene asked.

Sam was startled, no one ever was fast enough to keep up with her before. "Umm, ya it is," Sam replied.

"You do not like me do you?" Serene asked frowning.

"No it's not that," Sam said trying to sprint forward but Serene ran right besides her again.

"You thing I am strange, you do not trust me," Serene said.

"Well, it's just strange how you could hear us," Sam said.

"Ah, that, for the longest time I've have extremely acute hearing, that's one reason I can not stand loud noises. I'm sorry if this alarmed you," Serene said.

"Oh well, it's ok. I just never meet anyone like that before, that's all." Sam said sprinting as she saw the finish line with Serene right next to her.

"Well I'm glad we cleared that up now if you'd excuse me," Serene said as she sprinted far passed Sam to finish the race.

The whole gym class froze. No one had ever beaten Sam before; even the gym teacher was in shock.

"Something still doesn't seem right," Sam thought to herself while catching her breath.

**Lunch*

The lunch room was crowed and chaotic. The social chains had been already put into place. The nerds sat at one table, the Goths at another, the Jocks at one and the out cast outside. People were yelling and throwing food at there friends across the tables. The jocks, (mostly Dash) were stuffing nerds into trash cans and the teachers only watched. Serene walked into the Lunch room carrying a small brown paper sack lunch. The site of the lunch room appalled her. She looked for a place to sit, this being her first day in all she wasn't sure what to do. Serene decide to walk outside for lunch, she loved the sun and the warm air. She had almost reached the door when Dash ran over and blocked the door outside.

"Where do you thing your going good looking?" Dash asked.

"Who is this good looking?" Serene asked confused.

"Oh that's right you're from Europe you proudly don't get how we American's speak," Dash said oh so smoothly.

"Well your right about one thing now if you don't mind," Serene said trying to walk pass Dash to get out side before being blocked again.

"You don't need to go eat out there with those losers, come and sit with the cool kids," Dash said.

"I do not with to be cold, that is why I'm sitting outside in the sun," Serene said again trying to walk out side, being blocked once again.

"Look, I do not get this slang, I wish to sit in the sun in peace," Serene said angrily. Her eye's shot a dark red, and a strand of black hair formed on her head.

"Whoa take it easy," Dash said walking out of the way.

Serene's eyes turned eye again and she walked out into the sun. Once outside Serene saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker sitting at a table laughing.

She frowned and walked over to the empty table under the blooming apple tree and sat down.

Danny and his friends saw Serene sitting alone. Danny looked at Tucker and then Sam and frowned. "Come on guys," Danny said as he picked up his lunch tray and sat down next to Serene.

"Umm, hi, I ran into you this morning," Danny said laughing under his breath. He was nerves and he didn't know why.

"Oh yes, just Danny," Serene laughed.

Sam and Tucker quickly joined the two under the apple tree. Serene reached into her lunch bag and pulled out an apple and a large bottle of water.

"Is that all your eating for lunch?" Sam asked looking at the food.

"Yes, apple are my favorite food," Serene replied.

"That is still a small lunch won't you be hungry?" Tucker asked taking a bite out of his hamburger.

Serene gagged.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing just the hamburger fumes," she replied.

" You can smell them?" Danny asked.

"Um, kinda, I think it's just the thought of the meat. I'm a vegetarian," Serene replied.

"Me to, I guess we have more in common than we thought," Sam said before Paulina came over.

Danny and Tucker at the same time said "Paulina."

"Move losers," She said in her Latin voice Tucker and Danny quickly stood up and Paulina took her seat across from Serene.

Serene took a bite from her apple not paying attention to Pauline in the least bit.

"So you think your prettier than me?" Pauline said in an enraged tone.

Serene swallowed her apple piece and spoke, "beauty is in the eye of the beholder, in which I do not find anyone more beautiful than the other," Serene said.

"Well I heard that you think you are, and I'm not having some new little bitch steal my crown at this school, I'm queen bee here," Pauline said smiling.

"I do not let vanity control me, or try to have it control others," Serene said calmly before taking another bite from her apple, "Now leave me to my business, and go out and play."

"Were have I heard that before?" Danny wondered.

Pauline faced turned a cherry red and she stormed off.

"That way awesome!" Sam cheered

"This is the start of a great friendship!" Sam said hugging Serene.

**Science*

Science classes went quickly because the four had a sub who didn't have any of the paper work for the class.

** Music class*

Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Serene all walked there last period Music class together. This was Sam's favorite class of the day and Danny, and Tucker's least. Sam quickly took her seat at the piano in the front of the class. Danny took his in the percussion and Tucker in the symbols.

"Good afternoon class," Mrs. Carpenter exclaimed, "I see we have a new student with us stand up and tell the class a little about yourself."

"Um, my name is Serene, I just moved here from England with my uncle Growth," Serene said and then she looked at the teacher.

"Well dear do you play any instruments?"

"I play an arrangement of strings," Serene said.

"Well pick up one and play us a tune," The teacher said smiling pointing to the instrumental room.

Serene walked into the room and then returned out with a violin.

"Well go one dear play away," Mrs. Carpenter said sweetly.

Serene walked up to the front of the class room, everyone got quite.

(Secrets- One Republic)

Serene began to play and the whole class watched in aww.

As she began to sing Danny's eye quickly turned to a red spiral.

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so  
Tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

I'm sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

As soon as Serene stopped playing the class stood up and cheered. Danny's eye quickly turned back to normal and he held his head.

"That was fantastic Serene, have a seat right up front," Mrs. Carpenter said.

The rest of music class went by quickly and the day had finally ended. After the four of them all went to there lockers and got there backpacks and books they walked out of school and headed home.

**Amity Park*

"Serene, you were amazing today in music," Sam said.

"Thank you Sam," Serene said.

"Yah, I think I blanked out or something, I can't remember most of it," Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok," Serene said smiling.

"Hey Serene, want to come over with Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Um, I…I can't!" Serene said sweating slightly.

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"Because, because I have a lot of un packing to do!" Serene said with confidence.

"Well we can come over and help if you'd like us to," Danny offered.

"Uh, no thanks, I got to go bye," Serene said quickly before running off.

"Well that was odd," Sam said.

"Well maybe she just doesn't want us to know where she lives yet," Tucker pointed out.

"And why would that be?" Danny asked.

"Well, she did only have an apple and a bottle of water for lunch, maybe her family doesn't have all that much money." Tucker said.

"But we don't care about how much money someone has," Danny said.

"We know that but she might not," Sam said.

"I guess you guys are right, I hate that she would think that we are like that though," Danny said frowning.

"But were not, and eventually she will realize that too," Sam said smiling.

"So are we still going out tonight to look for Green?" Tucker said changing the subject.

"No guys, I said it was to dangerous, you can't come," Danny snapped.

"And as I said once before, that's exactly why we are going with you and no matter what you say were coming with you," Sam said sternly.

"Fine, but you guys have to promise that if you see her you'll run," Danny said.

"Deal," Sam and Tucker said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3:The Legend

**Serene's house*

Undergrowth stood in the kitchen of the small home. He was opening and closing the fringe door, marveled by the small light.

"Hmmm, interesting there is a small light that lives one the inside of this medal box," Undergrowth said to himself while continuing to open and close the door.

Serene ran quickly through the old door of the house slamming it behind her. A green mist escaped her lips and she gagged.

"What is that?" she say burping slightly with another mist escaping.

"Ugh it taste horrible wait?" Serene said pausing. "Taste?" Undergrowth looked at her with confusion. "Taste, taste!" She smiled.

She jumped and floated up to the ceiling. Undergrowth stared at the child with in tress. Serene took note of this and quickly returned to the grown changing into her ghost form. She stood properly and began to walk into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets.

"How was school my lady?" Undergrowth asked.

"Umm, ok I guess, were are the apples?"

"My lady," undergrowth said shocked flying over to Serene. He grasped the newly formed black strained. "My lady" Undergrowth said looking into Serene's eyes. "What caused this?"

" Nothing happened, this boy wouldn't let me out side, so I sent a little message, and kept using this phase of what he called slang."

" Did he hurt you my lady?" Undergrowth asked growing larger.

"No everything is fine, calm down you twig," Serene said slamming the pantry door.

"My lady I do not believe going back would be a good idea."

"That is not fair I have friends, for the first time I'm with people who want to be around me not just because of who I was but who I am." Serne said crossing her arms like the teenager she was.

"This is not about that Fenton boy is it?" Undergrowth growled.

Serene's face grew red, " No! Why would you think that?"

"My lady you can't lie to me our thoughts and emotions are connected remember. I have been having memory's of the boy all the day's hours. It is the feeling of love my lady."

" I don't fall in love!" Serene snapped. "I don't fall in love, I don't deserve."

"My queen that is wrong, don't let what happened in the pass decide your future," Undergrowth said placing his claw on Serene's shoulder.

"My lady it is aright to cry, you are feel a deep sorrow."

"Cry?" her eyes turned dark red. "I never cry, I never will."

Serene walked over to her room and pulled a large grey bag from under the bed. She reached inside the bag and pulled out a hand size golden harp. The instrument had two spirals on opposite sides with a long curved ridge connecting the two. She pulled the string of the harp and a beautiful note was released from the melodious string. Undergrowth walked into the room from the sound of the music.

"My lady," he was interrupted by serene saying

"I'm going out to let of steam I'll be back later tonight."

"That is not the safest decision my lady."

Serene's eyes turned red once again.

"As you wish my lady," Undergrowth said bowing.

Serene reached back into the bag and got out the green cloak Clockwork had given her. The cloak was a leaf green with a large hood and every tip was decorated with a rosy red. She looked at Undergrowth,

"for protection," she smiled, before flying threw he wall of her bedroom.

Undergrowth stared at the wall Serene had disappeared through and sighed, "Protection."

**Amity park 11:00 pm*

Danny is flying in his ghost form near the park, he is talking to Sam and Tucker who are on top the Fenton building looking around amity with there binoculars.

"Any site of her guys?" Danny asked.

"No sign Danny, but it's not like we are really see anything from here now can we," Sam snapped.

"Hey you wanted to help and I wanted to keep you out of danger, it was a compromise."

" No you locked the door!" Sam yelled.

"I didn't say who compromised. Well there's no sign of her better call it a.." suddenly Danny froze. He heard the most beautiful music coming from the park.

"Danny? What were you saying?" there was no reply.

"Danny? Danny?" Danny took put his ear piece and threw it on the ground. He wanted to know where that music was coming from something was pushing him. No he wanted to know what was making that sound.

"Go…go…go…no…no…no." The thoughts danced through Danny's mind.

Part of Danny wanted to go, but part of him yelled with every force not to. He didn't care, the notes bounced off his soul. He began to fly towards the sound.

"Why dose it sound so familiar?" Danny said to himself.

** Vlad's mansion*

"What to do, what to do?" Vlad said pacing his study.

"Ugh, I've done everything on my list. I've finished my work papers, terrorized some campers, and I've beaten you Maddie in chest, yet again." Vlad looked at his white cat sitting on the sofa.

Vlad sat down on his red sofa next to Maddie in which the cat instinctively crawled on to Vlad's lap. The man began to gently stroke the cat's soft fur.

"Oh Maddie! I know what we can do, illegally spy on Amity park, marvelous." Vlad said pulling out a pocket remote and reveling a large hidden television set from the ceiling.

The screen when turned on had a picture of the Fenton's home, which Vlad changed to the school. And then to the Nasty burger, and to the park were he stopped. The screen showed young Danny floating towards the park's lake.

"What are you doing out so late, little bagger?" Vlad said to himself.

The screen followed Danny to the lake were Danny stopped behind a tree and hid.

Vlad was curious to what the boy was following. He seemed to be in a trace, as if he had no control. The camera flipped to reveal a women garbed in all green floating above the lake. Vlad looked at the girl intensely, her face was fully covered by the large green hood, the only thing visible were the hands and the dark green eyes illuminating from within the shadows of the face. The young woman was playing a small golden harp of some sort.

"Where have I seen that before?" Vlad thought to himself.

The girl stopped playing and looked at Danny.

"Didn't you learn your lesson our last encounter boy?" The women's tone was dark, even Vlad shivered slightly.

Danny didn't move, only remained behind the tree.

The women but her hand out to Danny and vines pulled him forward into the open and held him into place.

"Let me go!" Danny yelled.

"What fun would that be? Boy you have done something no other ghost in a very long time has done. Would you like to guess what that is?" The woman said placing her hand around Danny's neck and lifting him from the ground.

"No," Danny said struggling to regain breath.

"You actually hurt me," The girl tighten her grip on the boy's neck.

Vlad was in such shock he couldn't move. He did not like the boy but he still wished he were his own. He only sat in aww.

"What? When?" Danny was confused and he would have felt proud of himself if it weren't for the face he couldn't breathe.

"When toughs mortals, knocked me out. Right before you did something that was increasingly painful." She tighten he grip again before Danny froze her arms in ice. The woman screamed and threw Danny a good 20 feet into a tree. Green grasped her wrists tightly. She removed her had for a moments and Vlad could see the large red marks were skin had been. Blood and ectoplasum flowed down hher arms. The woman's eyes turned a dark red from under the hood.

"So, it's a fight you want? Fine!" The lady said still holding her wrists.

Danny reached behind him and gapped his Fenton thermos and opened it, "It won't be much of a fight."

He shot the beam at the girl who quickly eluted it by flying up into the air. causing her hood to landed on the grown and ran towards Danny. Danny tried again and again to shot the girl but she turned to the left, the beam missed her by a hair.

"She didn't fight like most ghost," Vlad noticed, "Most ghost do not remain on the ground in a fight, most ghost never eventouch the ground if they don't have to."

Danny was about to fire the thermos again when the girl came right in front of him and kicked the thermos from his hand and into hers and then prosed to kick Danny in the face with the other foot. The boy was knocked back an unbeliveable distance. Green flew over to the boy who layed on the ground. He held his side in pure pain. She took the heel of her boot and placed upon Danny's chest who was hopelessly trying to break free with no luck.

The girl had a devilish grin on her face as she looked down at the boy, "Your right, that wasn't much of a fight." She said as she sucked Danny into his own thermos. Her eyes changed to there proper green.

"Let me out!" Danny yelled from inside the thermos.

"That wouldn't be fun now would it?" She smiled hanging the thermos on the tree limb. She started to walk away from the lake when she stopped. She turned to face the camera and her green eyes turn red. "Hoped you enjoyed the show," she said as she shot a red plasma beam at the camera. Vlad yelped and jumped from his couch.

Once he caught his breath he said, "Computer rewind." A Maddie hologram appeared and said "As you wish the man I should have married instead of Jack,"

"Ah, I love hearing that. Rewind to last picture."

The screen appeared with the young blonde ghost in the green and red hood standing in the park with a red plasma ball lit. "Computer, returned to the seen where the girl was playing the harp."

Vlad stared at the green hooded girl playing the harp. "Where have I seen that" he thought. Vlad walked to his library and went to the side labeled ghost. He searched for the longest time. Each cover each page not what he was looking for. No sign of the green girl or the harp. He had almost given up hope when he realized he still had one last book unread.

"No, it can't possibly be? Can it?" He said to himself.

Vlad took the book out of the shelf and blew off the thick layer of dust. The cover read, Legends of the ghost zone. He remembered taking this book from the castle of the Ghost king after Danny had defeated him. He opened the first page of the book and began to read,

_The ghost zone, like any other realm has it's legends. The tales of super natural, and super striation has existed all thought time. The legends originate from times that had past. Only the elders know what really happened and what is really true. Tale of kings and queens, and power untold. Of special gifts and items to enhance power beyond your wildest dreams. _Now Vlad remembered why he had taken this book_. The four great powers of the ghost zone, the back bone of the lands. The keeper, the ruler, the welcomer, and the giver, all the powers of these lands. The keeper watches over each ghost, one by one to keep order and time. The ruler governs and loves the people of the land. The welcomer, who brings ghost though the portals and into there new lives, until peace is reached. And the giver, who will give hope to the land. No ghost can function with out the other, they are in perfect harmony. Each of the four powers has there propose and reason like ever other ghost. The difference is there extraordinary powers and there gifts. Each of the four is just as powerful as the other three. Each one has two gifts. The keeper's gifts are those of cloak of knowledge and staff of time allowing the user to create portals and travel between time. The ruler the ring of rage and the crown of fire able to allow the user to become one with fire. The Welcomer's gifts of the staff of earth and the harp of souls these strange gifts lay with the past. The harp allows the user to summon ghost and mesmerize them to follow. The Staff of earth allows the user to become finely tuned into the earth. The giver's gift are undeterred, the giver has never relived themselves to the world and remain a secret to this day. Little is known about this ghost, but, what is known is that the Giver must be chosen by the one that had watched them die…_

"Looks as if these are not at legendary as they appear," Vlad said glaring at the television with the image of the young girl on it.


	4. Chapter 4:Relevance

**Fenton works*

"Danny!" Sam yelled watching the fight threw her binoculars. She could still only see the vines above the tree tops and the light of the thermos. "Tucker we have to go help Danny!"

"How he locked us in remember," Tucker said trying to open the door.

Sam looked around the room quickly to find something, anything to help them escape. She spotted the Fenton wrist rays. She quickly gapped the devise off the table and pointed at the locked door. Tucker jumped out of the way of the ray by mere centimeters. The ray had created a large hole in the door. "Come on," Sam yelled running out of the room. Tucker wiped sweat from his brow and followed.

** Amity's park*

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker said simultaneously. The two reached the edge of the lake were at the battle had taken place not long ago. The two stopped and looked around the park.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as if she was looking for a lost dog. She turned her head and yelled again. Tucker looked trough the bushes and greenery of the park.

"Maybe he's not here," Tucker said turning to Sam.

"He has to be this is the last place we could see him from the tower," Sam said with a fearful tone.

Tucker looked to the ground and continued to look around the wood for Danny of what was left. Sam sat in the grass; a flow of tears fell from her eyes, landing on her black boots. She feared the worst, "Danny is ok, I know he is, he has to be." She began to draw pictures in the short grass with her finger.

"She is so powerful, what if? No!" she stood up with grass in her palm, "She is strong but so is Danny!"

"Sam!" Tucker called, Sam ran over to Tucker who stood in front of the hanging thermos.

"You think it has Danny in it?" Tucker asked looking at Sam who was now standing next to him.

"One way to find out," Sam said reaching for the thermos.

"Wait! What if that's not Danny?" Tucker said stopping Sam.

"But what if it is?" Sam snapped, "It has to be," tears began to form at the tips of her eyes.

Sam grasped the thermos in her hand and shook it.

"Hey," a weak version of Danny's voice said from the thermos.

"Danny!" Sam said cheerfully before releasing him from the prison.

Danny's ghost flew from the container and floated in front of Sam and Tucker. He's clothes were torn and his body was covered in bruise, and blood. A long cut above his eye, a large bruise across his chin, a small cut overlapping his lip. His clothes were torn on the shoulder and back, also a small tear across the chest. Danny gapped his head and fell into Sam and Tucker's arms as he passed out and changed in to Danny Fenton, he's bruise and cuts remained with him. There the black haired boy laid, in a humble sleep.

Sam and Tucker caught there friend prior to his transformation. "Come on we got to get him inside," Sam said looking at Tucker, "What do we say to his parents?" Tucker asked placing Danny's limp arm over his shoulder. "We'll say he was hit by a car," Sam said beginning to walk. Tucker nodded and the two carried Danny back to his home.

**Over Amity Park*

Serene was flying over Amity Park on her way back home. She was enjoying the night air, the cool breeze the silence, sadly this would most like be the last time she will be allowed out of the houses at night ever again. She gasped the two newly formed black strains of hair on her head. She sighed, "So what? I got a little angry, big deal, it's not liked I killed him…" She stared at the two strains. Her glare formed into a deep worry "It is a big deal." She tried to forget it, she was going to have a hell of a conversation with Undergrowth anyway. As she flew she watched the sleeping town. A smile bite at her lip, she watched the sleepy city until she spotted Sam, Tucker, and Danny. "Danny?" Danny looked as if he was dragged across the pavement; she flew down to get a closer look. She couldn't deny it, she liked the Fenton boy, she thought of him since the day she was captured by his parents. Serene had try desperately not to let anyone in, after the last time she never wanted that to ever happen again. However, he was not like the other members of his family, he knew that she was once alive, that she thinks and has purpose. She couldn't however shake the feeling that he was familiar, as if she had seen him before.

Green landed on the pavement in front of the three, Sam stepped in front of Danny to grad him from the ghost girl. Sam's glare was steady even though she was in the presents of this powerful ghost. Green found this strange, "Normal humans, and ghost run at the sight of her, or any ghost for that matter, but here was one girl standing face to face with her with a deadly glare."

"He looks as if he's had encounter with the Black death," Green said to the three.

"More like the green death," Tucker snarled.

"Haven't you done enough?" Sam snapped.

"What?" Green asked in surprise.

"You've caused enough damage, get out of here!" Sam yelled.

"I've done nothing wrong," Green said defending herself.

"You call almost killing our best friend twice is nothing wrong?" Tucker yelled.

"What are you talking about? I haven't touched a hair on this boy's head," Green yelled.

"You just stuffed him in a thermos, you beat the living shit out of him! Nothing wrong? You did this! You heartless witch!" Sam yelled getting close to Green's face.

"What?" Green yelled backing up slightly.

"He's like this because of you!" Tucker said.

Green looked confused. Sam face palmed herself, "Look, he's the ghost kid! Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom not that hard to figure out!"

Green stood there speechless, she managed to whisper, "No, you're lying." Green felt as if her heart was shattered, "She had to be!" she thought.

"Does it look like I'm lying, now get out of our way," Sam said shoving the girl out of the way.

"Sam, I'm …..I.." Green began to say before Sam cut her off.

"How do you know my name?" She said turning back to the ghost girl.

"I…sorry," Green said before flying off into the dark of the night.

** Serene's house*

Serene flew through the doors of the home and hit head first into Undergrowth in the stomach, causing them both to fall to the grown. Serene ran quickly into the bedrooms and slammed the door. Undergrowth still confused about what was going on stared to stand when a loud high pitched scream illuminated from the single bedroom. He quickly fazed though the door into room.

"MY LADY!" Undergrowth yelled with fear.

Serene sat on her bed with her feet closely to her chest, as she banged her froze bitten arms, with eyes wide looked at Undergrowth.

"My lady I share your feeling, I've done all I can to take away this pain, as your protector I've done my best, to take it away but it is not enough." Undergrowth said standing next to Serene's bed.

"I…I…I didn't know," Serene said burring her face into her knees, muffled she said, "I don't know what it is, I…I… just want to protect the one I hurt? I want one to be safe and one to be gone."

"Little one," Undergrowth said placing a hand on Serene's shoulder, "You wish to protect this boy as I try to protect you, I love you, my Lady but not romantically, but we are connected as one. You and this boy must be connected. However this is your choose, what does your heart say. It's still there, even if you wish it wasn't it still rest, it still feels. The past is the past, time to make pardon."

Serene stared at her creation before hugging him and saying against his chest, "you're the closet thing I've ever had to a father, I know I said you were a pain, I…I.. didn't mean it."

"Now what do I do?" She asked freeing Undergrowth from her grip.

"In time will tell, my lady." Undergrowth replied.

Serene gave a sarcastic look, "Now you're sounding like Clockwork, I said you were fatherly, one is enough Clockworks."

They both laughed slightly, "Good night my lady," Undergrowth said as he opened the door to walk out, "A new day will bring new light."

"Good night you twig," Serene laughed before transforming into her human form. For a moment she had forgotten her pain, maybe she could get some sleep, until the pain in her arms erupted, she bite her lip not to scream. Best not to worry Undergrowth anymore tonight, he had enough worry from the day from her thoughts. Serene slowly closed her eyes and drifted into dreamless slumber.

**Serene's home, the next day*

Serene awoke under the sheets of green. She was drowsy and haft asleep. The memorize of yesterday had come to mind. She wanted to cry she really did, but she wouldn't allow herself. Crying will only bring back more sadness. She walked into the small restroom and looked at the mirror. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were puffed and her face pale. Serene gave a heavy sigh and began to brush the curls from her golden locks with the hints of black that were her curse. She returned to the bedroom and dressed for the day, carefully placing the red beret upon her shadowy roots and rewrapping the gaws from the night before. She hated her black hair, it only reminded her of what she was, a monster. The girl fazed through the door of the bedroom and into the kitchen of the house. Where she pulled out a brown paper bag and filled it with a bottle of water and red apple. She stared at her reflection in the apple, she fronded and dropped the apple in the bag.

"Good morning tw- Undergrowth," Serene said gapping her backpack off the couch.

"My lady," Undergrowth bowed.

"You can call me Serene you know," she said sitting on the couch.

"But that would be improper, My lady" Undergrowth said.

"Maybe a long time ago," Serene said with a sad expression.

"You are still my queen," Undergrowth said bowing again.

"Twig," Serene smiled.

Serene stood from the couch and two rings formed around her waist and rose above her.

"I think I'll walk today," She said grimly before fazing threw the front door.

"Poor girl, been through so much and won't let herself heal," Undergrowth said to himself.

A voice came from outside, "Heard that you twig!"

Undergrowth just shook his head.

**Amity park*

Serene floated from the ground and slowly flew higher and higher. She enjoyed fly, not as must as just walking on the ground but today she just wanted to disappear from everything. She thought about what to say and what to do when she saw Danny. She felt heartbroken, "No more will I attack him, that's the first step," she thought. Serene had reached the football field of the school. She landed and transformed behind the bleachers before walking toward the school. However she could only sit in the grass of the field, she didn't want to face the day, Sam, tucker, and especially not Danny. A familiar face walked over to the depressed girl. It was Dash in his football jersey and jeans.

"Is heaven missing an angle, looks like I found her," Dash said trying to act swag.

"Not now boy," Serene said weakly throwing her head back into grass.

"Well what are you doing out here all alone," Dash asked making his voice sound deeper than it really was.

"Practicing to die," Serene said sarcastically.

"Well that's boring," Dash said as his voice returned to normal, "Not going to bite me head off today?"

"If I ever bit off your head you wouldn't be alive," Serene said seriously.

"Not what I meant," Dash said sitting in the grass next to Serene.

Serene stood up and said, "Look, I'm not interested in your peaty slang, now if you'd excuse me." She walked away leaving the football player in the grass alone.

Dash stared at the girl as she walked away, "Dang," Dash whispered to himself.

"I heard that," Serene said not turning around.

**Lancer's class*

First bell has already started, Lancer was ranting on about Romeo and Juliet. The only people missing from the class were Danny and Serene.

Sam leaned over to Tucker and said, "Is Danny going to be in school today?"

"I don't know, you remembered how bad his parents freaked," Tucker replied.

"I'm just glad they didn't question him getting hit by a car," Sam replied.

"Yah, but he was in bad shape," Tucker said.

"He's a quick healer," Sam said.

The door to the class room opened slightly with a creek. Mr. Lancer stopped his lesson and looked at the door as Serene walked through. Serene quickly closed the door behind her trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Miss. Green you are late," Lancer said sternly.

"Oh yah, I'm still getting use to the time change and all," Serene said in a dull tone before walking to her desk. Her face was cold with no emotion.

"Well just don't make a habit of it," Lancer said returning to his lesson.

"Yes sir," Serene said looking at her desk.

"Serene are you all right?" Sam whispered knowing she could hear her.

"Um, yah I guess, home stuff" Serene replied.

"What happened to your arms?" Sam asked placing a hand on Serene's gaws, Serene flinched.

"I can't tell you, ok?" Serene replied not looking at Sam.

Sam looked worried, "Serene were friends you can tell me."

"If I did we wouldn't be friends," Serene said softly.

"That's," Sam started to say as the classroom door opened again. Lancer stopped his class again. Danny walked in, his face was still slightly bruised, nothing like it was the night before. The only cut that remained was on his lips. However Sam noticed for the first time the bruise around his neck.

"Aww Mr. Daniel, late again I see but my the look of you, I figure you have an excuse this time." Mr. Lancer said.

"Yah, last night I was hit by a car, my mom just decided to let me out of the house again," Danny said as he walked to his seat.

"Well that is an excuse but try not to be late again," Lancer said as he started the lesson again.

Serene refused to look at Danny, she only kept her head down. "I did this, my fault, be ashamed, monster…" Thoughts ran through Serene's head. She only listened to the whispers of the class,

"what happened," one kid said.

"A car or Dash?" another said.

" Hope he's ok," said a different kid.

Then she heard Sam speak, "Danny, are you ok, she did a number on you."

"Yah I'm fine, I'm still pretty bruised though," Danny said.

"What happened to your neck?" Sam asked.

"She held me by my throat," Danny said.

"Danny I think you need to leave her alone," Sam said worried.

"I can't I have to protect the city from her," Danny whispered/shouted, "Besides, I think I found her weakness."

"I don't care, if she wanted to kill you she could, I don't want to take that risk. Then again when she found out you were a hafta she seemed pretty scared." Sam said.

"Wait, she knows I'm a hafta?" Danny said confused.

"Yah, when me and Tucker were carrying you back to your house she started to talk with us," Sam said.

"Why did you talk to her? She is way too dangerous!" Danny said with a fearful tone.

"Well I was mad so I told her off, and she flew off," Sam said reluctantly.

"She could have killed you!" Danny said.

"But she didn't," Sam said.

"Promise me you won't talk to her again," Danny said.

"Only if you promise not to look for her anymore, she hasn't hurt anyone besides you," Sam snapped.

"But," Danny was interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson do you have something to share with the class?"

"No Mr. Lancer," they said simultaneously.

"Serene are you sleeping in my class?" Lancer snapped.

"No," Serene said muffled.

"We'll what were we just addressing?" Lancer asked.

"The feelings of Romeo when he found Juliet dead in the cemetery, and why he killed himself," Serene said without raising her head.

"Would you like to answer why?"

She brought her head up and looked at Danny, "Romeo felt so guilty about hurting Juliet by leaving that when he found her dead he couldn't live without her love, or with the guilt of causing the pain."

"Respectable take on the poem Serene," Lancer said returning to the lesson.

Before Serene returned her head to the desk Danny saw threw her thick hair the gaws on her arms. He whispered to Sam, " What happened to Serene's arms?"

"I don't know she won't tell me," Sam replied.

"I wonder what happened," Danny said.

"Maybe she was attacked by that Green ghost," Sam said.

Serene stood up out of her desk and walked out of the room. The whole class stared at the open door in shock. Danny and Sam looked at each other and stood to go after her but Mr. Lancer stopped them, "Where do you to think you're going?"

"To go get Serene," Danny said.

"No you are not class is not over," Lancer said, "Now take a seat."

Sam and Danny did as they were told. "Danny whispered to Sam, "I have a plan."

Once the two were seated, Lancer began the lesson again. Danny looked around the room to be sure no one was looking at him. The Only people who were watching him were Sam and Tucker, Danny turned invisible and walked through the wall of the class room. Once in the hallway he looked around for Serene who was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" Danny said to himself as he changed into Danny Phantom.

**Vlad's Lab*

"Computer, find any high powered energy fields in Amity Park," Vlad said Floating in his ghost form.

"As you wish the more attractive man than Jack," A hologram of Maddie Fenton said.

"Searching energy fields." A map appeared of Amity Park. The Map zoomed into the school and then zoomed in more and split into two pictures, one that showed a young blonde girl sitting by a large swimming pool inside. She wore a white undershirt with a black vest and a red and black plaid skirt, white knee socks, black short heals, and a red beret. Her expression was grim. The second screen showed young Danny in his ghost form floating through the school.

"Where is the Welcomer?" Vlad wondered to himself, "Computer, malfunction, find the highest power fields."

"No mistake master," the holographic Maddie said.

"Show power levels on 11 scale," Vlad said staring at the screen. Under the side of Danny is showed a power level of 11, this was not surprising to Vlad. Haftas had higher power levels than normal ghosts, he had a level of 12 himself. On the side of the girl the power level came up as unknown.

"How can this be?" Vlad asked himself.

"Computer why is the result inconclusive?" Vlad asked.

"No records are found."

"But we have records on every ghost in the ghost zone," Vlad argued.

"No records are found, DNA sample necessary to complete process."

"Fine by me," Vlad said blowing a small whistle.

Three green vultures flew from the ghost zone into Vlad's lab.

"What, what do you want?" The bigger vulture said in an older voice.

"You see that girl?" Vlad said pointing to the screen.

"The blonde or white haired one?" The bird asked.

"The girl!" Vlad shouted angrily.

"Shez alright, alright, I see her so what?"

"I need you to get me a DNA sample from her," Vlad said.

"What for?" The bird asked.

"She may have some connection to the Welcomer," Vlad said turning to face the screen.

"The Welcomer has been gone for 600 years, you are crazy you old bat."

Vlad gapped the neck of the bird, "What was that?"

"Nothing," the bird said trying to regain breath.

"Good now go get the DNA," Vlad said throwing the bird to the grown.

**Casper high*

Danny was still floating through the empty halls of the school. Blue mist escaped his lips, he looked for any ghost but didn't see any.

"Where is she?" Danny wondered.

He had reached the pool doors of the school; he paused when he heard a light splashing. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and opened the doors of the pool. Serene sat on the side of the pool with her feet in the water. Danny noticed that she still had her socks on her feet when they were in the water. He opened the door more and it made a creek, the girl looked over at Danny and back at her feet.

"Just go," Serene said not looking at Danny.

"Serene, what happened?" Danny asked closing the door behind him as he walked in.

"Can't tell you," she said still not looking up.

"Will you tell me what happened to your arms?" Danny asked walking over to Serene.

"No," she said quietly.

"Why would that be?" Danny asked sitting next to her.

"I just can't" She said.

"You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to," Danny said.

Serene stood up and faced Danny, who stood up too.

"You are going to hate me if I told you," Serene said.

"I promise, I will not hate you," Danny said grabbing Serene's hand.

Serene blushed and pulled away her hand, "Ok, Danny I don't know how to say this so I just will I'm not who you think I am, I.." She was cut off when a green mist escaped her throat, she gaged. Three large vultures flew through the wall of the pool room the birds flew directly into Serene pushing her into the pool and dragging her underwater.

"Serene!" Danny yelled. He transformed into Phantom and dove into the pool.

The birds were wrapped around her neck and the other two were pulling at her hair. She fought desperately to free herself from the birds. She placed her hand on the bird around her neck and fired a small green plasma ball which caused the bird to grasp tighter around her neck, Serene mouth opened in a scream and water filled her mouth, and she passed out. Danny hit the water and shot a plasma ball at one of the birds and quickly swam over to the others. Serene's body continued to sink with the birds tearing at her hair. Danny punched one of the birds and tore off the other. One bird pecked at Danny's head and the other one tore at his skin. The third bird swam back to Serene's body and pulled a strain of black and blonde hair from the girls head. The one who had stolen the hair swam to the surface and called the other two who stopped fighting Danny and swam up to the surface. The three birds then flew out of the school to return to their master. Danny swam down to the bottom of the pool were Serene laid. He grabbed her arm and started to swim to the surface. "She has to be ok," Danny thought as he swam to the surface. The two finally reached the top of the pool, Danny dragged Serene out of the pool.

He remembered when they had to learn CPR for health class "School system don't fail me now," Danny said as he began CPR on Serene.

He counted in his head, "One, two, three,…one, two, three,"

"Come on breath," Danny said.

He blew one more breath, Serene began to cough, water spilled from her mouth. She looked at Danny who was in his ghost form; she wrapped her arms around the boys and hugged him tightly and whispered very softly, "Thank you," before passing out in his arms. Danny transformed back into his human form and carried Serene out of the pool room.

**Casper high football field*

Serene turned slightly, her eyes flickered at the bright sunlight. She placed her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. She looked down and saw that she was sitting in grass. She placed her hand in the soft green lawn. She heard a loud crunch and turned her head to see Danny sitting next to her eating a bag of chips.

"Hey there," he said smiling.

"Hello," Serene said confused. She noticed her clothes were wet and they were sticking to her skin.

"What just happened?" Serene asked.

"Yah, most cities have pest like rats and birds, well we have ghost." Danny said eating another chip.

"Well that was…..different." Serene said still wonder about what had just happened.

Danny stood up and offered his hand to Serene, "Want to go get some dry clothes?"

Serene thought for a moment, "these wet clothes are uncomfortable, but Undergrowth will wonder what happened, Danny doesn't need to know where I live, but I don't want to go back to class wet." She grabbed Danny's hand and smiled as she stood up.

"Leaving class on my second day, well I'm starting out with a bad reputation," Serene said to Danny as the two began to walk away from the school.

"Hey, we can't always be good now can we?" Danny said with a grin.

"That we cannot," Serene said smiling.

**Amity Park*

The two walked down the sidewalks of the streets towards Serene's home. They were laughing, and shoving each other in a friendly way.

"So you're telling me your mom brought hot dogs to life?" Serene laughed.

"She puts a whole new meaning to a bad cook," Danny laughed.

"So Danny, what do you do for fun around here?" Serene asked.

"Fun there is not much of in our haunted paradise, normally me, Sam and Tucker will go to the movies or the Nasty burger, or just play video games and rage at the game," Danny said.

"Video game?" Serene asked.

"Yah, you play?" Danny asked.

"Play what?"

"Video games, I know they have video games in England," Danny said looking curiously at Serene.

"My Uncle doesn't believe in electronics." Serene said.

"Well you'll have to come over and play some time," Danny said looking into Serene's eyes.

"I'd like that," Serene said blushing.

The two started to walk into Serene's neighborhood. The houses were old, and falling apart. Pit bulls and other dogs barked violently at the two as they walked. The only thing between the dogs and them were rustic, beaten fences.

"Serene are we in the right neighborhood?" Danny asked as his eyes turned green.

"Yes there's my house," Serene pointed to her old wooden home. It was the only one on the block who's grass was green and not brown.

"Your yard is very pretty," Danny said trying to compliment the home.

"Thank you I enjoy gardening." Serene said.

The two stopped on the front porch of the home. Serene looked at Danny and said, "I don't want my Uncle to know I'm skipping school stay here, I'm going to go around back."

Danny did as he was told and Serene jumped the grey fence to the back yard. She made sure Danny didn't follow her, she fazed threw the wall of her room and began to change her clothes. She changed into a pair of blue jeans with bell bottoms, with a blue belt made of blue string. Her shirt was white exempting the blue floral design around the v shaped color and the bottoms of the large sleeves. Her shirt reached her mid-thigh and she tied a blue one inch belt right below her rib cage. She reached into the bag and got a Blue bandanna and tied it pirate style to hide her roots. On her feet she wore blue sandals with a small elevated heel. Once she was done changing she was about to phase out of the house when Undergrowth walked into her room. She froze.

"Hi, undergrowth," she said smiling innocently.

Undergrowth just stared at her and crossed his arms.

"Look I'm sorry, And I was attacked by parrots or something and was thrown in a pool were they drowned me until I was saved by Fenton or Phantom, so I had to change from wet clothes," Serene said very quickly.

Undergrowth remained silent.

"Well now he's out side, waiting for me and my Uncle, which is you." She paused waiting for something to be said, "I'm not a very good liar!"

Serene frowned, "Fine don't speak!" Serene stomped out of her room to the front door. "See if I care you twig! It not like you're my father!"

She was about to leave when Undergrowth spoke, "And look who is."

Serene froze, "He is not my father, I have none." Serene walked through the front to see Danny whistling on the front porch, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"I know you heard," Serene said grimly.

"Maybe a little," Danny said.

"It's ok, it will be fine." Serene said.

"What time is it?" Serene asked Danny.

"About 9," He replied.

"Why go to school when the day's haft way over?" Serene said smiling, "Come on I want to show you something." Serene said grabbing Danny's hand.

**Man, my spoilers were off! Just gose to show you never trust a blonde's word. Well all that stuff is still comming up. I didn't plan out this chapter like i do with my other ones so sorry about that. I didn't even plan for anything in this chapter to happen it just formed in my mind so i wrote it down. Well you want your spoilers there at the top. Or maybe not it's comming togeather. Thanks you guys i'v been watching the Traffic of my story and i didn't think it would get this popular. I'm serious, i love all of you and your support. As you know ty xoxoxoxo ~Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5:Jealousy with a Dash surrender

**Wow! I just relized something, this is going to be really really long. I don't know what i'm going to do. I haven't accually started the story line. I've given only back ground information and setting up for thr real story. There are three major tales in this Fic. Big adventchers that are the really story and I haven't even started the first one and it will be a while before I start the first one. And i'm at about 20,000 words. I might break this into three or two diffrent storys. Or i might cut out some stuff. This takes place over a full year and i've written a week. Wow! is all i can say. I may just have to skip summer! You people get ideas let me know. And i hope you like long, long storys. Ty xoxoxo ~ oh dear lord...**

**Amity Park Forest*

Serene held Danny's hand tightly as the two ran through the thick forest and greenery. Serene lead, running slightly. Danny was close behind looking around the woods. He knew the forest, him, Sam, and Tucker use to come and play as kids.

"There's nothing out here," Danny thought.

Serene continued to run faster and faster. Danny was having trouble keeping up with the girl. She looked back at Danny and slowed her pace until she stopped. Danny balanced on his knees with his hands.

He looked around and back at Serene, "Where, where are we?" Danny said catching his breath.

"That's what I wanted to show you," Serene smiled walking over to a tree.

"The tree?" Danny asked standing up again.

Serene climbed the tree up to a large branch a few feet off the ground. She sat in the tree and smiled down at Danny, "No, this." Serene said offering a hand to Danny.

"What is this then?" Danny asked as he took Serene's hand. She helped him up to the branch and they both sat on the limb.

"It, is the beauty of not knowing," Serene laughed. She stood on the branch and jumped up wards gapping a branch that was just in the reach of her.

"How did you know the branch would hold you?" Danny asked.

"I didn't and that's the beauty," Serene said pulling herself up on to the branch she had just caught.

"What if it wasn't?" Danny asked.

"Blaph, blaph, blaph, with knowledge only come pain. If I wondered what if all the time I wouldn't do anything," Serene said hanging upside down from her feet.

"But what if?" Danny was cut off by Serene.

"You know, I use to always think out everything. I use to plan for anything and everything always wondering what if. It caused more problems than it could solve," Serene said sitting upwards on the limb.

Danny was about to say something when Serene dropped from the top branch to the lower one. She placed her hand over his mouth and said, "Don't think, just do."

Serene back flipped of the limb to the ground below. Danny just climbed down and stood next to her.

"Where now?" Danny asked.

Serene got very close to his face and whispered, "That's the beauty." She bolted in the opposite direction, Danny following quickly behind her. The two ran between the trees and plant life, the worries of the world faded away as they ran. Thoughts of Green and Phantom disappeared from both minds. The only reaming ones were only, "Run." Reality was, for a moment nonexistent. Serene stopped abruptly. Danny stopped behind her as well. She turned to Danny with a smile, "you hear that?"

"No what?" Danny asked

"Listen."

The forest was silent. The only sounds were the chirping of birds and the small patter of squirrel's feet against the trees. Danny looked confused. He turned to Serene and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's rushing water," Serene said as she walked in the direction of the sound. Danny followed. About an hour later the two reached a large waterfall. The fall it's self was from a cliff around 10 feet above their heads. The water fell into a small lake below that had several rivers connecting off it. The two stood in astonishment at the beauty of the sight. Danny had lived here his whole life and had never been to this part of the forest. He looked at Serene to see she was already look at him, the two blushed and turned their heads away from each other.

Danny motioned his hands into the clearing of forest were the lake was, "after you my Lady."

Serene's eye got large, "Maybe he knew," she thought.

"Are you coming Serene?" Danny asked walking into the clearing.

"Yah," Serene said letting out a breath of air.

The two walked to the edge of the lake and sat in the grass. Serene laid her head in the soft grass and Danny soon laid next to her and the two looked up at the clouds. For a while neither said anything except the names of what they saw in the clouds.

"I had fun today Danny," Serene said turning to face him.

"Me to," Danny replied.

"It reminds me of when I was a kid you know," Serene said, her expression changed to grim.

"Your still a kid Serene and a fun one at that," Danny said sitting up.

Serene sat up as well, "I had to grow up quickly."

"Well then enjoy being a kid now," Danny said facing Serene.

Serene looked at Danny eyes big and sad. The two were inches from each other. The sun began setting, and the splash of the water fall glowed in the light. Serene closed her eye, "tell him," she thought. She opened her eye and a pair of lips hit hers. She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around Danny's head. The kiss was magical, Danny's hands were around her back. She pulled away and her face turned a bright red. Two mists appeared from their mouths of green and blue. Serene quickly stood up, "I have to go," she said before running leaving Danny there alone.

"Good job Fenton," Danny said laying back in the grass.

**Serene's house*

Undergrowth waited in the dark shadows of the house. The door of the home opened and Serene turned on the light flinching when she saw Undergrowth sitting on the couch.

"Go ahead hit me with your best shot," She said dropping her bag on the floor. Undergrowth was silent, he only stared with a disappointed face. Serene walked closer to the plant ghost.

"Go on, say it," Serene said angrily.

He was still silent.

"Say something dam it!" She yelled.

He reached for her hair, he grasped a brown very short piece of hair, "Cut."

"I told you bird attacked me," Serene said gabbing the short hairs.

He was once again silent.

Serene was becoming frustrated. She walked into the bedroom of the home and brought out her bag that Clockwork had given her. Undergrowth raised his eyebrow at Serene. She reached into the bag and took out a small golden mirror. She looked into the reflection of the glass and said, "Clockwork." The mirror turned black and the image began to swirl. The image cleared to reveal Clockwork on the other side.

"Serene what seems to be the trouble?" Clockwork asked.

"Have I destroyed the future?" Serene asked.

Clockwork stared worriedly at the girl, "Not that I can tell, why is it you ask?"

"No reason," Serene said before clearing the image on the screen.

She looked at Undergrowth, he remained silent. She rolled her eyes and turned back at the mirror.

"Ghost writer," An image of the crazed author appeared on the screen. "Writer." The man looked up from his papers at the image of Serene.

"Who are you mortal?" Writer asked.

Serene changed to her ghost form.

"That doesn't answer my question," He said returning to his books.

"Look it doesn't matter, I need some information for Clockwork," Serene said.

"Why doesn't he just call himself?" Writer said in a sour tone.

"He's in a meeting with the elders, now will you give the information I request?" Serene said.

"What do you require?" He asked dully.

"What does this mean?" Serene asked blowing a small green mist.

"Ugh, it is call a ghost sense. Haft ghosts and a few humans have this this ability, it is to sense when a ghost is near." Writer said smugly.

"What does it mean when two go off at the same time?" Serene asked.

"Ugh I have to do everything, Look, it means a bond has been made," Writer said annoyed.

"What kind of bond?" Serene asked.

"These are strange questions for Clockwork to ask, who are you again?" Writer question.

Serene quickly closed the image.

Serene looked at Undergrowth, still not a word.

"Just go," Serene said tiredly walking to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

**Casper high*

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat in class talking to each other, Serene is nowhere to be found. Danny is staring at the door of the classroom waiting for the blonde beauty.

"Danny? Danny?" Sam said.

"Hun?" Danny said snapping his attention back to Sam.

"I said, where did you and Serene go yesterday? You never came back to class," Sam said.

"Well I found her in the pool room. We stared talking and these three ghost birds came out of nowhere and attacked her, they knocked her into the water. I fought them and got her out of the pool, and then took her out in the football field and waited for her to wake up," Danny was interrupted by Sam.

"Did she see you change?" Sam asked.

"No she passed out I had to give her CPR," Danny said looking at the door again.

Tucker exclaimed, "nice," before Sam hit him in the arm.

"Ow, I'm not a punching bag." Tucker said rubbing his arm.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

"We went to her house she snuck into the back door and was caught by her uncle. They were yelling at each other and she came out of the house and told me to follow her. We went to the forest and spent the day there. Then we, that's it."

"Where dose she live?" Tucker asked.

"On Red road," Danny said.

"You mean than broken, crime filled part of town?" Sam asked.

"That's the one," Danny said looking back at the door.

"I guess we were right about her not wanting use to know where she lived," Sam said.

"I think it's more of her uncle that she doesn't want us to meet," Danny said looking at Sam, "I don't know what it is about that guy but I don't like it."

"Did you meet him?" Tucker asked.

"No but I could hear him, his voice was groggy and just plain nasty sounding," Danny said.

"Well Serene did come to school with her arms are bandaged, you don't think her uncle did it do you?" Sam said.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"Well, she didn't want us to see where she lived or to meet her uncle. You said you heard yelling through the door. And her arms were bandaged," Sam said.

"I think we should just leave it alone for now, who knows we could be completely wrong about this," Danny said.

"I don't know, maybe…" Sam was cut off when Serene walked into the class room. She wore the jeans and white shirt she had worn yesterday along with a blue beret.

She sat down in her seat not making any sort of contact with anyone. The bell to first period rang and Lancer began he's daily lecture. Serene remained sitting in her seat with hair covering her face.

Danny whispered to Sam, "I'll check her house out tonight."

Serene's eye became wide under the shade of her hair. She knew they had been talking about her, she was worried. "If Danny comes by my house he will surly see Undergrowth or Green. This would be a long day," she thought.

Lancer's class ended quickly, not quickly enough to Serene. As the bell rang the class rushed out of the room to escape the homework assessment for the night. Serene stood not making eye contact, she began to walk to the door when she heard Mr. Lancer say, "Mr. Fenton, Miss Green could you wait a moment."

A heavy breath escaped Serene's lips as she walked to Lancer's desk with Danny, Sam and Tucker following.

"Only Mr. Fenton and, Miss Green," Lancer said staring at Sam and Tucker.

"We'll meet up with guy," Danny said motioning the two to leave.

Once Tucker and Sam had left, Mr. Lancer walked to the door and closed it.

"You two left my class early yesterday," Lancer said with a mild tone.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I was going after Serene," Danny said guilty.

Serene remained silent.

"Well that is beside the point, today after school you to have detention in the library." Lancer said shuffling some papers from the day.

"But Mr. Lancer," Danny pleaded.

"No buts, I will see you two after school," Lancer said looking at the two.

"Yes sir," Serene said weakly.

Mr. Lancer stood up and opened to door and motioned for the two to leave. Danny quickly rushed out the door to meet up with Sam and Tucker. Serene walked slowly to the door, before she had walked out Mr. Lancer closed the door and said, "Serene is everything ok at home?"

"Everything is fine Sir Lancer," Serene said quietly.

Lancer placed a hand one of Serene's bandaged arm. "You can tell me Serene."

"I would like to go now," Serene said opening the door.

**Assembly*

All the students came into the school auditorium for a surprise assembly. Danny, Sere, Sam and Tucker all sat next to each other. Serene still made no connect with anyone. The school's principle walked on stage. The student body remained silent in their seats.

"Thank you, thank you, Students I have call you here to invite you to the school formal. The theme this year is starlight. We need countless volunteers and help from everyone to make this the best dance yet! That is all," the principle said.

"Oh great another excuse to find a girl to reject me," Tucker said.

"School dances are nothing but an attempt to get girls all dressed up and guys to parade them around like trophies. " Sam snarled.

"I don't know Sam, it sounds fun," Danny said.

Serene looked around in the auditorium. Her face turned pale, she felt as if she was going to hurl. A cold chill rose along her spine, she looked around again, no one was paying any attention to her. She turned invisible and floated down into the basement.

"Now all we need to do is find someone to agree to be seen with us," Tucker said turning to the girl behind him.

Danny turned to where Serene was seated, no one was there, he turned back to Sam. "Did you see Serene leave?"

"No," Sam said confused.

"Well she's gone again," Danny sighed.

"Yah what's up with that? She just seem distant as if she not really here," Sam said.

"I don't know," Danny said blushing. "It's because you kissed her!" Danny thought to himself.

**School basement*

Serene sat on the ground of the school's floor. She was extremely pale. "Undergrowth, I really need you right now," she whispered.

She sat on the hard, cold floor, she placed her knees closely to her chest and held them with her hands. All she could think was "Don't cry, don't cry, you know better." Serene laid down on the ground and listened to the world. The silence was calming, the slight chatter of people, there footsteps, talk of the dance and everyone trying to find someone. Serene thought about Danny, she pictured every detail of his face, every line, she pictured the hidden spring of the forest and there kiss… Her lip quivered, and she sat up taking a deep breath. "The past is the past, without it we can't get to the future." She smiled for the first time in a very long time see sounded wise.

**History class*

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in their normal seats for class. Serene was nowhere to been see. Sam continued to write her paper. She was drawing hearts and small ghosts on the side of her papers. Danny leaned over to Sam. She quickly removed the paper from the desk and blushed. Danny looked confused but shrugged it off. "Hey Sam do you know where Serene is?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I want to ask her something," Danny whispered.

Sam's face turned red and her expression sadden, "To the dance?" She growled.

"Um, yah" Danny said quietly rubbing his neck.

Sam became angry, she grinned, "I wouldn't do that if I where you Danny."

"Why would that be?" Danny asked.

"She told me she doesn't like you like that," Sam lied.

"Really?" Danny's face saddened. "That's why she's been avoiding me?"

"Probably," Sam lied.

"I guess you'll have to ask someone else," Sam said batting her eyelashes.

"If anyone else would even go with me," Danny said grimly.

Sam felt bad, she did like Danny, well she thinks she dose. She release a heavy breath, she couldn't stand to lie to Danny, "Dann.." Danny's ghost since went off.

His hand shot up, Mr. Wolf? Can I go to the restroom?" Danny asked.

"Again Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Wolf said, "Will you be returning this time?"

"Yes," Danny said running out of the room.

He rounded the corner and two rings formed changing him into his ghost counter.

"Here ghosty, ghosty," Danny said floating down the halls.

He searched the halls of the school and found no ghost to been seen, "maybe this thing is broken," Danny thought.

A crash came from inside the music room and Danny flew quickly to the sound. Once he had reached the music class he saw threw the small window in the door, the ghost Green picking up a stack of music stands and sheet paper. She carefully picked the music up and placed it in the exact place where it had been before, making sure no corner was bent and no music was out of order. Danny was reluctant to confront the ghost. There last encounter had left him in his own thermos for an hour or so and bruised. "Maybe I can sneak up on her," Danny thought getting his thermos out. He turned intangible and flew through the doors into the class. The girl floated above the chairs and examined each instrument, each string, each mark.

"You don't have to hide I'm not going to hurt you," Green said not turning her head to face Danny.

Danny turned visible once again, "After our last fight I have a hard time believing that."

"Look, I'm truly sorry about that, really I am," Green said her voice growing quieter.

"Could you just leave me alone, please?" Her voice was soft and barely able to be heard.

Danny froze, "Is this the same girl I had fought before?"

"Just go!" Her voice cracked.

"What's, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I'm done, I'm just done, I can't take it!" She said.

"What happened?" Danny asked, he was a bit muddled by the situation, this girl had tried to kill him.

"What isn't! My after life was rough before, so much pressure, having to remain in shadows while the world fell apart. To have to stay calm no matter what, constant fear of her returning. Being hunted by a ghost boy because I scared him a little too much. No longer in control, being shunned, fear he may come back, being banned from my home. To top it off, hurt someone I care about." She looked at him.

"If I knew you were the boy that stood up for me, I would have never attacked you. I didn't mean to hurt you, see something went wrong with your parent's experiment. It caused these black roots, they symbolize something, something evil. Under stress, well I can't control myself. Please, I'm sorry."

Danny was shocked, none of his enemies had ever apologized to him for attacking.

"I'm sorry," Green said flying out of the room through the ceiling.

**Lunch*

Danny and Sam sat outside at the lunch table as Tucker asked out every girl who walked through the door, failing every time.

"Strike three Tucker?" Danny asked.

"More like 300," Tucker snarled.

Danny and Sam laughed and returned to eating there lunch. Sam stabbed her fork into her salad in anger.

"I don't need some guy to ask me to some dance to know I'm special"

Both of the boys were staring off in the distance ignoring Sam. She sat with a bitter face. The two boys at the same time said in a trances "Paulina." they seemed to melt at the sound of her name.

"go on Danny ask," Tucker said slightly pushing him towards the girl.

"I don't think so tuck," Danny said sadly. "one rejection is enough for me."

"And I've had 300 but you don't see me fusing about it," Tucker said.

Serene walked over to the lunch table holding her small paper bag lunched.

"Hey Serene," Danny said waving his hand as her. She sat next to Sam and pulled out an apple and a water bottle from her bag.

"Apples again?" Tucker asked.

"I like apples, "Serene said taking a bite.

"I get weak kneed when talking to cute girls." Danny sAid looking back at Sam and Tucker.

Sam's eye slightly twitched, "and you never had a problem talking to me?"

Serene swallowed, "You never got weaken knee around me," she growled.

"It's different, your my best friends, not a real girls." Danny covered his mouth as the words slipped out.

Sam was beyond angry, her face was red with pure anger.

Danny flinched, "I didn't mean it like that Sam."

"just go and ask out that shallow puddle," Sam said enraged.

Danny walked away from the table fearing for his life.

"now that's just perfect," Sam growled stabbing at her salad.

"what's going on?" Serene asked.

"Danny is going over to ask that shallow puddle of a girl to the dance."

Serene frond she had hoped to go with Danny herself, "dose a kiss here mean nothing?" she asked herself. Her gaze turned deadly, "over me so soon?" she growled to herself.

"you ok?" Sam noticing how

angry Serene was becoming.

"Yah, that's the girl who called me a bitch right?" Serene asked.

"yah and you told her off," Sam laughed.

"I think we need to back at the both of them, don't you think?" Serene said, her eyes changed to red.

Sam noticed the eye color change but was too busy thinking of their revenge to care.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam grinned.

"Well let's just say, there is nothing I do better than revenge," Serene said her eyes flickering back to green and then to red once again.

Serene thought, "s...sto...stop! Leave hi...m alo..NE!"

"What fun would that be? I know your angry, let me do my job," "n..o! I don't want to hu..rt anyone. "well I do!" "No! We can't show anyone who we really are!" "why would that be? Why do you hide from the world? You could rule everything, have everything you want. Don't worry about him, let me control, I'm stronger and not afraid." "I'M NOT AFRAID!" Serene's eyes turned Green once again. She could feel her plasma charging. She quickly kicked off her sandal from under the table and slammed her foot to the ground releasing the energy into the dirt. A bolt of energy ran though the ground hitting the tree Danny had been leaning on. He fell through the tree and landed face first on the ground.

"Great see what you did," Serene said to herself.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing Sam," Serene said returning to her lunch. She put her shoe back on her foot. She brushed her bare heel across the ground by mistake before getting her shoe on. She looked at all the laughing, to see Danny pant less, she blushed.

"Good job," Serene said to herself, before returning to her lunch.

Sam stared at the girl with confusion, "did I just see what I thought i saw?"

**Science*

serene sat in boredom at the bord. She didn't understand any of this.

"What are these cells she keeps speaking of?" Serene wondered."

The class was dragging on. Students still remained joking at Danny's pants. Serene blew out a large gasp of air and continued to stare blankly out into space. Eye's glued to her notebook of doodles she sighed. A noise reached her ears. Small whispers at first, they became louder until it was a shout. Serene looked around and no one seemed to hear this. Confused Serene raised her hand.

"Serene?" the teacher said.

"may I go to the nurse?" Serene asked.

"what seems to be the issue?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack," Serene answered.

"You may, would you like someone to go with you?"

"that will not be necessary," Serene said as she began to walk out of the room.

Serene closed the class room door behind her. The voices became louder and louder. She could not make out what they were saying, they were all talking over each other.

"stop it," Serene said.

"stop it," She said a little louder.

"Shut up!" Serene screamed as she sat on the floor holding her ears.

"I'm insane," Serene thought.

A blue hand reached from the floor. It gabbed Serene's hair dragging threw the floor.

Sam who was watching from the end of the hall quickly turned the corner and pressed her back flat against the wall,

"Now I know I saw that."


	6. Chapter 6: Friends from the Pass

**Casper high basement*

Serene was blinded by the dark room. She felt four arms holding all of her limbs in place. She couldn't see who or what was holding her. Above the ground Serene franticly twisted and turned in attempt to break free but failed. The grip of her captors increased. She held still for a moment, her eye's glowed red. A green mist formed around Serene's body creating a glow that reached the floor of the room. Vines emerged from the fog across the concrete and grasped the legs of her abductors. She twisted again, she could hear only small fragments of words. This was strange, normally Serene could hear everything around her but now it seemed as if she was in a daze. She had enough, two rings formed around the girl's waist.

"Now," one of the abductors said in a low tone.

Serene now changed in her ghostly form saw a pattern of stars appear in front of her. She panicked and fazed threw the grips of the captors. She hit the floor with a thud. The stars grew larger and closer to her face. A black and gold powder was released on her face. The young ghost girl made a soft sound before passing out. Two rings formed around the body of the passed out girl, changing her back into her human form.

"Back home," One of the voices said.

**Casper high hall ways*

Sam stood in shock at the spot where her friend had been sitting. She ran her hand threw her short black hair in confusion and disbelief.

"Did I just see that?" She whispered to herself.

She walked over to the closed doorway and placed a hand on the ground. Sam was careful incase whatever too Serene came back. A small shutter escaped her lips.

"I got to tell Danny," Sam said out loud.

**Science*

Danny and Tucker stared blankly at the board. After Serene's outburst no one could really pay attention to the lecher.

Danny leaned over to Tucker, "Hey, I hope Serene is ok."

"If she's going to that god forsaken place so called Nurse, she's done for," Tucker said.

"Still afraid of the nurse?" Danny said in a baby tone.

"Yes!" Tucker said loudly before being told to be quite by the teacher.

"Not funny! So change of subject, how did the meeting with Lancer go?" Tucker asked.

"Not well he wants to have a parent teacher conference with my Dad," Danny said.

"Man, that Sucks," Tucker replied.

Sam walked into the room and everyone's eye went to her.

"Um…Mr. Lancer, wanted to see, Danny and Tucker."

Mrs. Sager said, "Danny, Tucker," She pointed to the door.

The two boys got up and walked out of the room with Sam and shut the door behind them.

**Casper high hall*

"What dose Lancer want?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, Serene was kidnapped!" Sam said.

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

"She stared talking to herself and yelling Shut up, shut up, and the next thing I saw she was pulled threw the floor by her hair," Sam explained.

"Why would anyone take Serene?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Danny said as he changed into Danny Phantom, "But were going to find out."

Danny gabbed on to his friends and fazed threw the school ceiling.

**Fenton Lab*

Danny fazed threw the ceiling and landed on the floor. He let go of Sam and Tucker and walking over to the Fenton computers next to the Ghost Portal. He began typing

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"I'm searching for real world objects in the Ghost zone, if they found my parent's anniversary gift maybe it can find Serene." Danny said still typing.

The portal to the ghost zone opened wide. Danny transformed into his ghost haft.

"Were coming with you," Sam exclaimed grasping Danny's arm.

"No, I need you to navigate me threw the ghost zone. The search is still loading, and I need you to tell me which way to go," Danny said taking Sam's hand off his shoulder.

"Will be here for yah Dude," Tucker said holding Sam in place.

Danny smiled and turned to the portal. "I'll find you," he whispered to himself. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker and walked into the portal.

**Ghost zone*

Serene lay on a blue tiled floor. She was still and had arms placed on her chest folded. The room was light well with torches of fire and large windows. The door to the small room opened wide. A man walked into the room wearing blue boots. He carried a small wooden bucket filled with water. He walked slowly over to the girl. He grasped the bucket it both hands and threw the water over the girl. Serene awoke with a loud gasp from the cold water. Her now wet hair was strait and flat covering her face. Her green eyes were wide and in shock. She wiped her head to the man who had soaked her. Her shocked expression turned to one of anger. She growled and grind her teeth together.

"Clockwork.." She growled.

"You really shouldn't grind your teeth," He said smugly.

"And you really shouldn't kidnap me," Serene growled.

"Would you have really come on your own?" Clockwork said placing the bucket on the ground.

"Yes! If you asked!" Serene shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"If you knew what this was about you wouldn't be," Clockwork said walking to the open door.

Serene followed close behind. "So then what is this about?" Serene asked.

The two walked into Clockwork's observance room. A pitcher of Serene in her ghost form with black hair and red eyes appeared on the screen. Serene looked at the screen with worried eye's. Clockwork nodded.

"When?" Serene said.

"That is unclear, thought your life I have had many issues watching over your future. Weather that be your powers or your own future is undecided itself, it is unclear. I got this image soon after you called me wondering if you had destroyed the future." Clockwork explained, "My only question now is, what have you done?"

Serene changed to her ghost form and stared at the time wizard. "It's a long story."

"We have nothing but time," Clockwork said sitting on a chair.

**Ghost portal*

Danny floated through the green spiral world. His hand was pressed against his ear.

"Anything yet guys?" Danny said aloud.

"YA, we got something," Sam's voice said threw the headpiece.

"Keep going strait."

Danny did what he was told.

An hour or so of directions from Sam and Tucker, Danny had floated between Clockwork's tower and Walker's jail.

"Ok Sam which way?" Danny asked stopping.

"That's weird," Sam said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It just disappeared," Sam said shocked.

"It can't just disappear," Danny said confused.

"Well it did," Sam said.

"Well, I'm between Walker's Jail and Clockwork's tower, which way?" Danny asked.

"I don't know why Clockwork would steal Serene," Sam said.

"That leave's Walker's Jail," Danny said seriously.

"Danny, be careful if Walker stole Serene it may be to get to you," Sam said.

"I'll be with you guys, if anything goes wrong I know how to get out," Danny said floating towards the jail.

**Clockwork's tower*

"What?" Serene shouted.

"It's the only way to stop this," Clockwork said calmly.

"No it would just cause more!" Serene shouted her eyes turning red.

"Serene! Calm down!" Clockwork shouted.

"Calm! Calm! No! How could you ask of something like that! Haven't I had enough pain! Finally something good comes along that I actually like and it's just taken away like that? " Serene yelled.

"I know it's a lot to ask. And I know your path has not been an easy one and.." He was cut off by Serene.

"And you did nothing! You watched with the power to stop it and still nothing!" Serene's eye turned green and she grabbed the for arm of both arms, turning her body from Clockwork.

Clockwork eye's lowered, he walked over and places one hand on Serene's shoulder.

"You know if I could I would take it away."

Serene jolted away and glared at Clockwork with an angry and sad expression. "You could have, Nothing!" Serene yelled on the break of tears.

"Nothing!" She screamed again.

"What could I've done?" Clockwork screamed.

"I couldn't have stopped him, even if I wanted to. Oh Lord how I wanted to!"

"I know, I just wish it was different," Serene said sitting on the floor, holding her knees close to her chest.

"I know," Clockwork said hugging Serene, "I know."

The screen on the monitor flickered, and flickered again. An image appeared on the screen and one word escaped Serene's lips, "Danny."

**Walker's prison*

Danny landed on the outskirts of the prison's gates. He was careful not to be seen by Walker's goons.

"Ok I'm in," Danny whispered into his mic.

"Danny make this as stealthy as you can, no need to get Walker's attention," Tucker said.

"I got out once I can do it again," Danny said.

Danny transformed into his human haft and began walking towards the gate. He made sure to stay clear of the spot lights. When he had reached the wall of the yard he simply fazed threw to the other side.

"Nowhere is Serene?" Danny wondered.

He continued to walk through the prison room to room and still no sigh of Serene. "She's got to be around her somewhere," Danny whispered to himself.

A thought went through Danny's mind. "All prisoners have to go through Walker's court right? Then she must be in his office!"

"Guy's I think I know where Serene is," Danny said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"In Walker's office," Danny said with a little crack in his voice.

"Danny you can't," Sam said.

"And I can't just leave her here," Danny said sharply.

**Clockwork's tower*

"I'm going," Serene said walking towards an open window.

"No you are not," Clockwork said sharply.

"And who's going to stop me?" Serene said with a hiss.

Clockwork summoned his staff and stared angrily at Serene.

Serene changed to her human form. She took her backpack off and began digging inside of it. Clockwork became confused. She continued to dig until she had found what she was looking for. Out of her bag Serene took a handheld golden harp.

"You wouldn't," Clockwork said.

Serene transformed back into her ghost form. She strummed the small instrument slightly. A green mist engulfed the girl. "Oh yes I would."

*The the beat and music of Hocas Pocas Come little children*

_Clock work_

_Your but a fool_

_Trying to stop_

_What I dooooo_

As she started singing Clockwork froze unable to move.

_Grab your staff_

_And your little cloak to_

_Leave me be_

_To save this boy from this dream…._

By the time Clockwork could move again she was gone. A heavy escaped Clockwork's lips.

**Walker's prison*

Danny had reached the doors of Walker's office. "Where are all the guards?" Danny wondered.

"Maybe Sam was right, maybe this is all a trap," Danny thought.

Danny changed to his ghost form. His expression lowered, and turned to an anger.

"Ready?" Tucker's voice said.

"Ready!" Danny said kick Walker's door wide open. He jumped into the office ready for the fight. He looked around the room, no one but himself were in the chamber.

"That's strange," Danny said aloud.

"What?" Sam's voice asked.

"No one is here," Danny said in confusion.

A voice came from the open door way, "Wrong Ghost child."

Danny turned to the voice, Walker stood with at least ten guards in the door way.

"Trespassing on a Wardens privet quarters, that's against the rules," Walker said smiling.

"So is stealing my friend!" Danny said getting in fighting position.

"Now, I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about son," Walker said frowning.

"You took Serene from the human realm, and I've come to get her back!" Danny yelled.

"I have done none such thing," Walker said, "But if you came for a fight then I have no issue in putting you in your place. Behind bars."

Walker's guards charged Danny. Punch, kicks, and shocks came at Danny in all different directions. Danny screamed from pain. He fired a plasma ball hitting two of the guards but more just circled around. From his mic all he could hear was "Danny!" Being yelled from Sam and Tucker. The guards had finally pinned Danny. He shot ice beams from his eyes with no luck of hitting anyone. Walker walked over to the Pinned boy.

"Now you're going away for a long time kid," Walker said inches from Danny's face.

Danny continued to struggle. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

Walker only laughed. He turned now with a serious face, "knock him out, I don't need the other inmates to get round up."

The guards did as they were told. One took an electrical stick to Danny's chest sending him into a dreamless slumber.

"Take him to Wulf's old cell, that should hold this brat." Walker said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a female voice said.

"And who's going to stop me?" Walker said into the room. The other guards looked around trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Let me ask you something Walker," The voice said sweetly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Let me finish, I want to know are you a fan of rules?" he voice asked calmly.

"Rules are what hold everything together," Walker replied looking for the source of the voice.

"Then why do you defy me?" The voice asked.

"You do not make the rules here, I do." Walker said a little bit louder.

"That is where you are wrong," the voice said as a hand touched Walker's shoulder from behind.

He turned to see Green wearing a crown of leafs and vines and a cloak of green and red. Her eyes were complemented by black eye makeup. Her eyes were fully green. Green's dress was a light green almost teal coloring. It was long and flowing and reached the floor with a golden thread across the bottom of the gown and the end of the sleeves.

"And who are you?" Walker said angry.

"Who am I? Being the fan of rules you are I'd thought you would have known." Green said.

"If you were of any importance than I would," Walker snapped.

A heavy sigh escaped Green's lips. "Pity." Vines shot from the ground grabbing the legs of all the guards and Walker. Green raised her hand and as she did the vines grew to the celling taking the men with them. All the guards and Walker hung by their ankles or tails. They struggled to break free but failed.

"Who, who are you?" Walker asked struggling.

Green flew up to Walker's face, inches away she said, "I am the Lady of Green…"

"But that's impossible, The Lady of Green was destroyed during the first rise of the Ghost king, every ghost knows that."

"Every ghost knows only what I want them to know," Green said floating down to Danny.

She picked up the human boy in her arms and began flying out of the room.

"Wait, are you going to let us down?" Walker shouted.

"It time, I'm sure someone will find you," Green said leaving the room.

Sam whispered to Tucker, "Did you hear that two?"

Green frowned, see took the ear piece Danny had out. She held it in two fingers and crushed it.

**Ghost portal, Fenton's lab*

"Danny? Danny!" Sam yelled into the mic.

As she did the portal opened wide. Green flew into the room slowly carrying Danny in both her arms. Her eye had returned to their normal state.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled running over to the girl.

Green set Danny on the floor, in which Sam and Tucker crowed around him blocking him from Green.

"What did you do to him?" Sam yelled.

"Nothing Child, only returned him." Green said calmly.

"You've cause nothing but pain! He can't even get close to you without almost dyeing! Your nothing but a monster!" Sam said with tears in her eyes she didn't know if Danny was even alive or not.

"Shut up!" Green yelled her hair flew strait up in the air.

Sam looked confused, it sounded all to familiar.

"Stop reminding me what I am!"

"Stop throwing salt at my wounds!"

"I know I'm a monster! I know what I am, I would do anything to trade place with someone, anyone."

"My after life is a living hell! No other words describe it!"

"Every day to re live pain that should be forgotten. Every day to re live my mistakes over and over!"

"I would give anything to die! I just want to die. Be free from hell on earth to be done with memories and feelings and responsibilities!"

"I know every way there is to kill a ghost but I can't use one on myself. Believe me I've tryed. But no matter how close I get to freedom the chain is always pulled back."

"In my life, I thought dead would be my relief, but it was just another portal into what I now call damnation."

"I have lived through more pain that you could ever know! Your Goth, you think your life is bad? It's my paradise."

"Sam do you know how long I've wanted to be free?"

Sam shook her head.

"1350,"

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's the year I died. 1350, September 22."

"Nearly 700 years of mistake."

"Yes I'm a monster I know that."

"I will be gone by the end of the week never to bother any of you again."

"Sam would you pass on a message to Danny when he wakes?"

Sam nodded her head.

Green walked to the center of the room and threw her arms above her head. Two rings formed around her waist and split transforming her in to her human haft.

Sam and Tucker stood in shock, they could only stare.

"Tell him, I'm sorry." Serene said transforming again and flying through the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7:Forget

**Serene's home*

_To live is to know. _

_Knowing is the lesson we've learned. _

_To wish to take it back,_

_To forgive the past_

_All we want_

_All we've asked._

_Learn_

_Live_

_Love_

_Forgive…_

The words bounced of Serene's lips. Silently she flew to the brown trap of her so called home. A deep sigh escaped her.

"Fool," She said to herself. "I can't just go against him, I can't break law, can I?"

She sighed "I believe I already have."

The green girl flew to the front of the house. She fazed threw the door and walked blankly to her room. No contact with Undergrowth. She was not really there. As if she was hidden by a shield of hurt and pain.

"My Lady?" Undergrowth questioned.

Serene made nothing of the call, only changed to her human haft and slipped silently into the darkness of the room. Undergrowth frowned; he knew something was wrong with the young girl. He walked to the doorway and stared at the young ghost. His expression turned to one of heart break.

"Child, you have locked away your emotions to long, what is troubling you?" Undergrowth said in his normal grungy voice.

The girl only breathed, she stared at the wall away from the green plant.

"My Lady, I only wish to help. I apologize from holding my tongue before, but I share different options about the humans than you and I did not wish to upset you. If there is anything I can do let me know. Child you have locked your mind from my own, you must tell me exactly how you feel or what you want for me to know."

Serene lifted her head to face her friend. Her eyes grew big and then into a sharp squint. She held her eyes as tight together as she could before sitting up on the bed. Serene calmed herself and grabbed her backpack from besides the bed. She pulled out a small scroll with a blue seal with a clock placed on it. Serene handed the scroll to Undergrowth and laid back on the bed facing away. Undergrowth open the small scroll and began to read.

_Dear Serene,_

_ For your safety and the safety of others, the conical members and myself believe that the Ghost realm is a more stable environment for you. _

_And although you believe it to be unfair it is set. Once you return you will return to your everyday duties and will continue on your studies. You will _

_allowed two days out of the Ghost zone on the first day of spring and the first day of fall. It is for the best, Lady of Green. You will have until Sunday_

_night to return to the Ghost zone. Undergrowth will escort you home on this set date, to be sure of no sightings. See you soon My Lady._

_ ~Clockwork_

Undergrowth looked with sadden eyes at his master. He placed a hand on the girls shoulder and walked out of the room with the letter.

**Fenton Home*

Danny awoke with a jolt. Sam and Tucker stood in front of him, looking down with shocked eyes. The lab was dark and silent. Sam slid down the wall near them and sat on the floor holding back her hair. Tucker soon joined the two on the floor. Danny looked at the two shocked faces with confusion. He began to sit but stopped with a sharp pain illuminated from his chest. He pulled up his shirt to reveal a red pattern of vein like marks. He laid his head on the ground.

"How did I get back here?" Danny asked, "Last thing I remember was Walker talking to me, then everything went black."

The two remained silent.

"What wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost," Danny laughed and quickly stopped as pain ran its path.

"Well thanks for saving me guys," Danny said.

"Wasn't us," Tucker said softly.

"Then Who?" Danny asked surprised.

"Serene," Sam shuddered.

"So she was in Walker's jail," Danny said smiling.

"Not exactly Danny," Tucker said.

"Hun?" Danny asked.

"Green," Tucker said.

"Serene," Sam said.

"So Green saved us, I find that hard to believe," Danny muttered.

"Serene is Green," Sam said softly.

"Her name is Serene Green yah I know," Danny said sitting up again. The pain wasn't as strong this time. He was able to pull himself up.

"Serene is the Lady of Green," Sam shouted.

"Not funny guys," Danny frowned.

"Were telling the truth! Check the cameras if you don't believe us," Tucker said.

Danny began to stand a scream in pain came from his mouth. He collapsed, Danny grasped his chest tightly and took in a large breath. Sam and Tucker ran over to their fallen friend. The two tore at the shirt. The red veins were inflamed and throbbing.

"We got to clean these wounds," Sam said.

Tucker ran over to the desk and grabbed the safety kit and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls.

"Now this may sting," Sam said placing the cotton ball against Danny's skin.

A scream erupted from the boy and he grabbed his chest.

"Dose it really hurt that bad?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. When I'm in my ghost form I really don't feel pain that offend, but my human form is really sensitive. A paper cut hurts like a knife." Danny said sitting up.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I don't know why but it does," Danny said putting his tattered shirt on.

"Are any of your other senses affected?" Tucker asked.

"Not as much, I've lost the taste for some foods and my hearing and eye sight are a little better, but that's all." Danny said leaning on his hands.

"You can't taste some foods?" Sam asked worried.

"No I can still taste them but it's duller, it's only a few foods." Danny said attempting to stand.

Sam and Tucker helped there friend to his feet.

"It's getting late guys and I think we all need a nights rest," Danny said weakly.

**Serene's house, (Next Day, Friday)*

Serene was in a dark room. She couldn't make out any details of the wall or any of her surroundings. She turned her head quickly to each side quickly. Serene placed a hand on her face. She gently moved her finger to her tattoo, it was burning. Serene stood from the ground and placed a hand on the wall of the room searching for any means of escape. Her hand gently grazed something of brass. It was cold and round, she turned the nob to reveal a door. As the door opened the inside was white and filled with light. Serene walked through the portal and found herself in a large bed chamber. The room was an oak brown with red wall coverings that fell from the ceiling. The room had a large king size bed with velvet sheets and several pillows of red and gold. She walked into the center of the room her feet touched a soft animal pelt that had been placed on the floor. Serene knew this place and wish that she had den. The light of the fire place warmed the room. Works of art hung all through the walls and a large golden Harp sat in the corner with several books. Serene walked to the instrument and tried to place her hand on it. As she reached from the strings her hand simple fazed through it. Serene heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see a young girl facing away from her sitting on the bed. The girl wore a white gown with green trim outlining it. The girl sat on the bed hands folded within each other. The young girl's hair was a blonde almost white coloring wrapped tightly in a bun with a golden crown placed gently with in it. She sat there with folded hands and wept. Tear after tear hit the ground with each one making Serene jump. High pitched wines came from the girl every so often. Serene walked over to the girl and tried to place her hand on her head but only fazed through. A creek came from the door way, Serene stared at the door with fear and anger. The young girl looked at the door as well and screamed a truly terrifying scream. She crawled across the bed and ran to the fireplace, she grabbed a fireplace poker and moved it around in the coal until the tip was red and turned it to the doorway with pure fear. The girl was shaking, Serene began to feel sick. Serene tightly shut her eyes and sat in a fetal position. She heard the door shut and a small click. She wouldn't dare open her eyes, she held them tighter, tighter, until she felt as if she would burst from the tension.

"It's not really, It's not real!" Serene said to herself over and over.

A scream made Serene's eyes shoot open. Serene was sitting in her bed panting. She ran to the bathroom to the toilet and began throwing up. Undergrowth ran into the room and stood in the bathroom's doorway.

"My Lady!" Undergrowth said with a fearful tone.

Once Serene was done she painted heavily into the toilet. She looked at Undergrowth, "It happened again."

Undergrowth eyes turned to terror. He picked up Serene who didn't fight it, she didn't have the strength even if she wanted to. He fazed through the bedroom door and then out of the house. Undergrowth continued to fly holding his master close to his chest. Serene began blanking in and out of conciseness from fatigue. Knowing that Undergrowth wouldn't drop her she felt comfortable in falling asleep in his arms. She drifted into a dark night of sleep.

**Fenton's house*

Danny's ghost sense woke him quickly. The room was dark and the house was quite.

"Why now?" Danny asked himself before changing into Danny Phantom.

He flew out of his bedroom window and searched for the ghost that had so rudely woken him up. He didn't see anyone so he flew to the front of his house. Danny looked for any sign of a Ghost.

"Proudly Box Ghost again," he thought.

Danny spotted a figure flying towards him. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he finally made out the figure he was shocked. Undergrowth was flying directly at him. He fired an ice plasma as the green ghost knocking him to the ground. Danny flew quickly over to the plant. To Danny undergrowth seemed a lot smaller, a little larger than Jack. The plant man laid on the concrete with Serene buried deep in his arms. He covered her with vines hiding the girl from Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the plant pointing his blue plasma at him.

"My trouble is not with you, I only try to return to the ghost zone," Undergrowth said quickly.

This was very strange to Danny, "Ghost don't normally want back into the ghost zone," Danny thought.

"Please child I must go," Undergrowth said worried. A small whimper came from his wrapped arms.

Danny frond, "What are you hiding?" He lite the blue plasma more.

Undergrowth opened the vine that hide Serene in her human form. She stirred at the cold air.

"Serene," Danny thought. "What's wrong with her?" Danny asked looking at the pale girl.

"Please I must hurry," Undergrowth said before a moan came from the girl. Serene's eyes flickered before opening wide. She looked at her surroundings and then at Danny and then to Undergrowth. She screamed a high pitched scream. She tried to jump from Undergrowth's arms, clawing and scratching at the vines. Danny didn't know what to think. He simple stared confused. Serene had finally jumped from Undergrowth's arms landing on the hard concrete. She stared at the two and screamed again.

"Monster!" she screamed as she jumped towards Danny. She coward behind his back at the sight of Undergrowth.

"Please child, I must get her to Clockwork," Undergrowth frowned placing his hand out towards Serene who only coward more.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked.

"It's a little hard to explain Child," Undergrowth said with a sigh.

"What are you doing? I command you to do something!" Serene shouted at Danny.

"Command?" Danny wondered.

"If you help me to get her to Clockwork he will explain everything," Undergrowth said.

"Do you really think that we can get her to the Ghost zone?" Danny questioned.

Undergrowth placed a claw on the ground and a small pink flower grew in front of Serene. It grew about an inch away and sprayed her with a purple mist. The girl began to sway, a moment later she fell to the ground being caught by Undergrowth before she hit the concrete.

"Pretty sure," Undergrowth said sarcastically.

**Clockwork tower*

Clockwork stared at his many paper work and sighed. A knock was placed on his door. With a feminine voice saying, "Clockwork, you have guest."

He stopped writing and looked at the door. "And who would show up so late?"

"Mr. Fenton, Undergrowth, and some human," the female voice called.

Clockwork's expression turned worried, "Send them in."

The room was silent for a moment, until Undergrowth , Danny and Serene came in. Undergrowth flew quickly over to Serene and took her from Undergrowth. He placed her on the red velvet sofa in his office and looked at Undergrowth.

"What happened?" He said firmly.

"The dream again," Undergrowth said.

"I thought she was done with that?" Clockwork said confused, "Something must be triggering it."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but what is going on?" Danny asked.

Serene eyes began to flicker again. She shot up and looked directly into Clockworks eyes.

A expression of shock and happiness spread across Serene's face, "Simon!" She yelled cheerfully, "Your alive!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Clockwork's neck.

"Wait your name is Simon?" Danny laughed slightly.

Serene looked at Danny and then at Undergrowth and screamed.

"Who?Who? are these, these monsters Simon," She said wrapping tighter around his neck.

"She doesn't know who I am?" Danny said puzzled.

Undergrowth sent Serene into a slumber again.

"She doesn't know who any of us are Danny," Undergrowth said.

"But she knew Simon," Danny said pointing to Clockwork.

"She doesn't know anyone she has met after death, she knew me before death. And it is Clockwork, not Simon."

"But why?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say something very traumatic happened to Serene before she died. It caused her to suffer Post Traumatic stress disorder, whenever something triggers it she relives the past. She believes she is still alive and that this is 1350." Undergrowth said walking to his desk.

"Really?" Danny asked

"Some other things she dose are some suicidal thoughts, startling easy, having out bursts of anger, and detaching herself from the world. It worries me, I had believed that these thoughts and actions had ended but something must have brought it back." Clockwork said.

"She will return tomorrow to the real world to collect her belongings and she will remember nothing of this night, you are free to go." Clockwork said.

"One question? What happened to her?" Danny asked.

"That is something I cannot reveal without Serene's consent Daniel." Clockwork said sharply.

"Ok then why would she command me of something?" Danny asked.

"My you are full of questions, Again something I do not wish to share."

"Ok one more, Why dose Serene try to kill me and then be so nice?" Danny asked puzzled.

"That I can answer, All through after life Serene has struggled to keep and stay good. She is not evil but her life was. Not by her action but others causing it. She attempts to keep good as the dominate power in the world. You see Danny when you first become a ghost you can choose to be good or evil. Many ghost choose the easier more powerful evil side, as I'm sure you are well aware. But there are some who choose the much harder role as good. Balance is key young Danny and one day you will realize why it is so hard for Serene to keep good."

"What are those black hairs?" Danny asked.

"They are strands of evil. When Serene's eyes turn a red and a black hair forms she loose all control of her body and mind. This alter ego is called torn. She fights for control of the new human haft against Serene's Good. Torn is far more deadly and powerful than Serene but, it is Serene's own will power than is preventing her to be taken over." Clockwork said.

"So Serene is evil, well that explains why she tried to kill me." Danny shrugged.

"If Serene or Torn attempted to kill you, you would be dead." Clockwork said.

"What?" Danny asked shocked.

"She has mastered her powers Danny, she can do things beyond your wildest dreams. Most of her power lays in her items, like her cloak and harp. When she sings ghost are powerless to fight against it, even I." Clockwork said,

"Be cautious Danny, Serene is not one to mess with, only three ghosts in existence can match her in power. But she is still a girl, and is still a child."

"Now go and mention nothing of this night," Clockwork said carrying Serene out of the room.

Undergrowth and Danny left as they were told and began flying towards the portal.

**Ghost zone*

Danny and Undergrowth flew in silence. Danny's mind was jumbled. "Is she evil? What is she reliving? Does she know it's me when she attacks? Why do I care?" The thoughts ran threw his mind.

"I wonder where Clockwork is taking her?" Danny whispered softly to himself.

"Serene will be taken to Argon's castle to relive her past," Undergrowth said.

"Wait, how did you hear me?" Danny asked.

"When you're a ghost, well full ghost, your hearing is increased." Undergrowth said.

Danny pondered this for a moment, his hear has gotten better since becoming a ghost.

"What happened to her that caused PTSD?" Danny asked.

"Something horrible," Undergrowth said weakly.

"Well I figured that," Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny, I share in Serene's feelings and I know what she feels for you. She was not herself when attacking you, and she feels great sorrow." Undergrowth said stopping.

Danny also stopped and looked at the green ghost, "It didn't seem like it."

"She hides her emotions away child, for she believes her emotions are pointless and only bring pain and sadness." Undergrowth said.

"How do you know this?" Danny asked.

"We are connected, she is my creator," Undergrowth said calmly.

"What?" Danny asked surprised, "But your evil?"

"No I am merely protective," Undergrowth said flying on.

"But you destroyed my town!" Danny shouted.

"I only did so because it hurt my Lady," Undergrowth said.

"Hun?" Danny shrugged.

"Pollution, construction, cutting of trees, all hurt The Lady of Green she is the earth."

"She must be in a lot of pain," Danny said grimly.

"She had a lot of preparation when she was alive child," Undergrowth said grim.

The two continued flying without a word.


	8. Chapter 8:Relive

**Argon's castle*

Serene awoke slowly. She was dazed and very tired. She looked at her surroundings. The room was cold. The ceilings were vaulted with a star vault which lead Serene believe she was on the first floor. The walls were bare and the room only held a bed and a bath, and a small window. Serene now fully awake noticed that she was garbed in a white clothed gown with green trim. She removed the blankets that covered her legs and swung her legs gently over to one side of the bed. Serene stood and looked at her soundings once again. She hadn't the slightest idea where she was, memories were a blur. The young girl walked to the door of the room and turned the knob, the room was locked. This only added confusion to the girls mind. She walked over to the bed once again and sat down.

"Hello?" The young girl said, "Hello is anyone there?" Her voice sounded innocent and sweet.

When no one replied a heavy sigh came from her lips.

"Well if I'm stuck her might as well she what there is to do," the girl said walking around the room. She looked at the bath, there was no water so that idea was out. She then looked at the bed; she could always sleep so more. But she decided against it. She then looked at the window, "I could use some fresh air," she thought. Serene walked to the window and opened the shutters. The air was warm and clean. She breathed a heavy breath and looked around the grounds. Farmers and merchants filled the streets. With the talk of buying and selling filling the air.

"Excuse me kind fellow," Serene shouted from atop the tower. A Man stared in her direction, "Could you be so kind is to tell me where I am?"

The man flew up the window of the tower. Serene's eye widened and her jaw dropped. A high pitched scream came from her mouth and she slammed the shutters closed. The frightened girl ran to the bed and hide under the covers like a frightened girl.

"I've gone mad!" She shouted.

A click came from the door. Serene looked at the door and smiled. Clockwork walked it wearing a long blue tunic with golden out lines, black tights and his normal blue cloak with the hood down, revealing his short black hair.

"You're not mad," he laughed. He voice sounded lighter and younger.

"Simon!" she said as she rushed to hug him. "Where are we?"

"Lord Aragon's castle my dear," Clockwork said releasing himself from her grasp.

"Why are we here?" Serene asked confused.

"The king sent us here on will," Clockwork said.

"Why would he do that?" Serene asked confused.

"Political troubles," Clockwork replied.

"Oh I see," Serene looked grim.

"So must I stay her or can I wonder?" Serene asked.

"You must remain here Serene," Clockwork said blankly.

"Why," Serene wined.

"It is not proper to wine, Clockwork said sternly, "You must remain here from safety concerns."

"Why do you get to leave," Serene said trying not to wine.

"Because I can deal a sword and can therefor protect myself," Clockwork said impatiently.

"And I a bow, or has thou forgotten?" Serene said sharply.

"How could I forget how I got this scar?" Clockwork said pointing to his eye.

Serene blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I will be in to check on you in a while," Clockwork said exiting the room. He had hated to keep her here but if she saw any of the ghost she would surely freak out, and he didn't need that.

"Well," Serene said to herself, "Something to do, something to do?"

She walked to the bed and tripped before it landing on the floor.

"Ow," she said rubbing her chin.

Something caught the corner of Serene's eye. A small purple bag of sort was under the bed. Serene reached her hand and grabbed it bring it out from under. She opened the beg and began digging through it. Inside she found two books, a pencil, a few sheets of paper, large black case and a paper bag lunch. First she pulled out the bagged lunch and reached to see what was inside. The bag held only an empty water bottle of some sort. Serene curiously looked over the strange object. An image came to her mind of a wooden table outside under an apple tree. She continued to dig. This time the girl brought out the black case. The case was long and locked with two latches. Serene pulled up on the two locks and the case opened revealing a Violin. She held the instrument in both of her hands and strum one tone across the strings. The sound was so beautiful, so secrete. Serene's heart melted with the tone. She pulled another note and another soon the girl was in full song. (She is playing Hoppipolla by The Vitamin String Quartet.) Each note seemed to jump from the instrument. She couldn't believe she knew how to play so gracefully. She placed the instrument in the bag. A thought jumped into her head, one that greatly confused her,

"I wish Danny could hear this." She stopped playing at the thought.

"Danny?" she said.

Images surrounded her as images. Images of a raven haired boy being attacked by ghost in police uniforms and one in white. Then one of being battered by a ghost with white suite and cape with black hair. Another of being attacked by many others. Thought rushed in her head, "Skulker, Ember, Box Ghost, Lunch lady, Spectra, Walker, Plasmius…." She froze seeing an image of a ghost with blonde curly hair and red eye's firing a shot of red at her.

"Me.." She whispered.

Serene's eyes flickered and she fell into a fettle position holding her stomach. She screamed as the images that engulfed the room spiraled back into her. Her body felt cold, she gasped and her sighted began to fog. She pulled herself up on the bed. She felt as if her knees were going to give out. Two rings formed around her waist transforming her into her counterpart. She stared at her hands with a dull look. Her vision was foggy and spiraling still. She could hear little bits of words and phase but could not make them out. She looked at the door. It was wide open with Clockwork, Dories, Aragon and a few other ghost to whom she could not make out there faces. Still dizzy she could see the ghost running towards her. In confusion she fired a plasma ray hitting Clockwork and Aragon knocking them to the ground. She looked quickly at the window and grabbed her bag. She flew through the small opening into the ghost zone.

**Fenton's home*

Danny is sitting on his bed reading his book for English. Sam and Tucker had gone home for the night and Danny was alone. He heard something strange. It sounded like a Violin playing. The note was beautiful, pure sounding, making his heart melt. The feeling engulfed him. It was warm and loving. Then a thought passed his mind. "Serene." Images flew on to the walls of Danny's room. Images of Serene in captivity of his parents, an image of their fights, one of serene in a white and green gown holding a red tipped fire poker with a terrified look on her face, and the most disturbing one he saw was Serene laying in the snow of a forest, with frost covering her.

Danny's eyes flickered and he fell into a fettle position holding his stomach. He screamed and the images that engulfed the room spiraled back into her. He felt cold, he gasped and his sight began to fog. He sat up on the bed and was dizzy. Danny changed into his ghostly haft and fazed out of his room into the basement of the home. He flew quickly through the ghost portal. There was only one thought on his mind, "Serene."

**Ghost zone*

Danny and Serene flew as fast as they could to reach each other. The two finally meet haft way near the Far frozen. The two race directly into each other into a tight hug. Danny didn't know what had just happened he just wanted to be near the girl. He didn't know whether he hatted or loved her but all he knew was that this is where he needed to be right then and there.

Serene didn't know why she had done this. She had hurt her loved ones and only wished to be with Danny right then and there. She belonged there. For the first time in a very, very long time Serene felt safe and no afraid. This is where she belonged, this is where she needed to be. A tear slipped from her eye down her check. She looked up at the ghost boy. Both ghost senses went off once again. Danny tried to wipe away the tear but was interrupted by a pressure on his lips. Serene press her own against Danny's. He did not fight it but welcomed it. Serene placed her hand on Danny's check and pressed harder, bringing the two closer together. He fought for access to her mouth and at first was unaccepted but Serene soon welcomed it. Danny wasn't surprised that Serene tasted of apples but he still liked the flavor. After a while the two broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Serene placed her head on Danny's chest. She had never felt safe before, or at least after her mother had died. She listened to his heart beat and steady breath.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered.

"I know you are," Danny replied.

"I don't know why I'm here but all I know is I don't want to leave," Danny said.

"Then don't," Serene said releasing there hug and holding his hand.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I'm being sentence to live here by Clockwork. Sunday I leave, so come with me," Serene said.

Danny pulled away his hand, "I can't do that, I can't leave my friends and family or my town. They need me."

Serene gaze sadden. "I know it was only an unfulfilled dream."

"Why are you being forced to stay here?" Danny asked.

"Clockwork has commanded it, saying that it is safer for me," Serene said sadly.

"Why dose Clockwork tell you what you can and cannot do?" Danny asked.

"He is superior to me," Serene said.

"No he isn't. Serene I've seen you fight, I know how powerful you are," Danny said cheerfully.

"It is not power Danny," Serene said glumly.

"Then what?" Danny asked confused.

Serene's eyes widened, "In our life he was high ranked than I."

"But what about death?" Danny asked, "Doesn't it change or something?"

"Well it is true that in Death I am higher in power, but I can go against him," Serene said softly.

"But why?" Danny asked.

"Because I can't," Serene said sharply.

"We can fight him together," Danny said.

"I will not hurt my own brother!" Serene shouted. Her eyes grew wide. Danny stood in shock. Serene cursed under her breath.

"Yes, Clockwork is my elder brother," Serene said with a sigh.

"Serene!" An angry voice said from behind. The two turned to see Clockwork floating with an angered expression.

"TIME OUT," Clockwork said loudly.

"What are you doing?" Clockwork yelled.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you," Serene said angered.

"As if he really could," Clockwork said sarcastically.

"I honestly believe he could. This boy has much power, my dear brother." Serene said harshly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Erase his memory!" Clockwork said.

"What? And why would I do that?" Serene asked.

"You have reviled too much, now erase his mind," Clockwork commanded.

"He was right, you're not the boss of me, I am supreme here and I say no!" Serene shouted.

"Your acting like a child," Clockwork said smugly.

"No I'm acting my age! You know 15 when I died! And remember what caused my death!" Serene shouted.

"I couldn't have done anything! And you know that," Clockwork said sadly.

"A warning was out of your power?" Serene shouted.

"You just watched, you promised to protect. Well nice protection! I will never be what I once was; I must re-live the events day to day wishing I was dead." Serene said crossing her arms and rubbing her sides.

"I would have given anything to stop it, I hated watching and not being able to stop it, and I hate myself for not protecting you then, maybe that's why I'm trying so hard now," Clockwork said sadly.

"There is nothing left to protect me from," Serene said on the break of tears.

"I love you very much Serene and I wish dearly there was something I could do, but there's not." Clockwork said.

"You want to keep me safe?" Serene asked.

"More than anything," Clockwork said.

"Let me go," Serene said with widened eyes, "Let me go with him. I don't feel afraid when I'm with him, I feel more safe then I have ever felt in the ghost zone."

"Is this what you truly want?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes," Serene said smiling.

"Then you may," Clockwork said smiling.

Serene hugged her brother tightly and then turned to Danny.

"TIME IN," Clockwork said flying out of sight.

Danny was still in shock. Then he looked at Serene who was smiling at him. She tightly hugged him.

"Did I miss something?" Danny asked.

**Hey thanks you guys. Well according to comments and Pms you want me to finnish this so i will. I've also updated some pics that i have drawn over the time i have written this. See the very first drawing of Serene. Her home, human form, ghost, see even Torn, who will show up later when i write about the Ulitment enemy. This is not the end of this chapter and the picture will take 2 to 24 hours to be posted to you guys. Open to any ideas or questions. And about the rating. Well, i have never written a fanfiction before but i have read sooo many. This will not be lemon! And if it goes up it will be very very weak M. But i'm bring in more adult themes such as, acholal, smex themes, (only themes maybe!). Only maybe if this does happen it will happen after the ulitment enemy on Halloween night. I may just keep it T and put up a warning on top the chapter and a summary of what happened at the bottom. Lastly, i may break the story into diffrant post. One after the ghost king. Then after Phantom planet. Idk i'm not sure what is really going on in my head. For chapters 7 and 8 i wrote out 4 diffrant ways the story could go and i didn't pick any of them. Dang brain, had a mind of its own. Well i've ranted enough, ~Chow!**


	9. Chapter 9:DALV

**Casper high Lunch*

Sam, Tucker, and Danny sat at their normal table for lunch. Not many people decided to eat out today so it was fairly quiet. The silence was ended by Sam stabbing her fork into her dish making a loud clanking noise.

"What do you mean she's eating with us?" Sam yelled in anger.

"I mean I've forgiven her," Danny snapped.

"Why would you forgive her after everything she did?" Sam shouted.

"Because I can see she is truly sorry and I accept that," Danny said.

"She tried to kill you!" Sam shouted again.

"She wasn't herself, I already told you," Danny said.

"And you believed her?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes are your being closed minded," Danny said.

"And your being naïve," Sam said sharply.

"Look I've forgiven her why can't you?" Danny said sternly.

"Because I don't see how you can," Sam said poking at her salad.

"Sam, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. It just, it's hard to explain," Danny said sheepish.

"Then start explaining," Sam said crossing her arms.

"I think that's my job," A voice said coming from the cafeteria doors. Serene stood in her human form with her normal paper bag lunch. She walked to the table and sat next to Danny across from Tucker and Sam.

"Well, I believe I own an explanation to you all," Serene said laughing a little.

"Dam right you do!" Sam muddled stabbing at her salad with more force.

"Sam!" Danny said sharply before Serene raised her hand.

"She has the right Danny, I have not been fair. Ask away and I will answer truthfully. It is the proper thing to do," Serene said calmly dropping her hand.

"Ok," Sam said fiercely, "Why would on purposely try to kill my best friend?"

"I'm sure Danny has told you the effects the experiments had on my physic? Then let me answer with this, if I truly wanted to kill Danny or you or anyone for that matter I could have easily, I never wanted to kill Danny." Serene said calmly.

"Oh that doesn't sound shallow," Sam said smugly.

"Sam if I wanted you dead you would be," Serene said calmly.

"I drought it," Sam smirked.

"Did you know there is a pressure point on the back of the neck with enough presser could kill a person instantly?" Serene said calmly.

"Why would you say that?" Danny asked.

Sam reached behind her hair placed her hand on her neck. A small once inch vine was attacked to her neck. Sam's eye grew wide along with Danny's and Tucker's. Serene simply raised her hand and removed the vine and pulled it back into her foot. Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked at the grass. Serene's heel was pressed against the ground softly. She pulled the sandal back on her ankle and folded her hand on top the table.

"I would never hurt any of you, I promise," Serene said sincerely.

"I have a hard time believing that!" Sam said in shock.

"I figured that, so I brought these," Serene said reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a small cloth bag. She reached inside first she pulled out a pair of futuristic ear buds and handed them to Danny.

"What are these?" Danny asked.

"These are ear phones; they will protect your ears from any ghostly song or power," Serene said, "even mine."

"Really?" Danny said surprised.

"I figured you should be able to hear my songs without being controlled," Serene said softly.

"Where did you get them?" Danny asked.

"Having the keeper of all time as a brother has some benefits," Serene laughed.

She turned to Sam and Reached her hands out faced up. Sam looked confused, at the hands.

"Come on, place your hands into mine," Serene said smiling.

"Um.." Sam said confused.

"Fine," Serene rolled his eyes. She grabbed Sam's hands in her palms. Both of Sam's hands glowed green for a moment. Sam pulled her hand away quickly and stared at them.

"What did you just do?" Sam asked still staring at her hands.

"Undergrowth told me how much you loved plants," Serene smiled.

"And what?" Sam asked.

"Here place them together like this," Serene said putting her hands in a bowl shape, palms up. Sam did the same as Serene.

"Now think of something," Serene said.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No a plant, now think," Serene smiled.

Sam thought of the first thing that came to mind. Her hands glowed a soft green. Small lights floated in the green mist. A white light shimmered in the center of the hands. The light felt warm and loving in her hands the light shinned extremely bright, blinding light. After the light disappeared Sam looked at her palm, a bright red strawberry laid in her hand. All but Serene were in shocked. Sam picked the fruit in shocked. She looked at Serene with a shocked face.

"Well go on eat your handy work," Serene laughed.

Sam took the fruit up to her lips and took a bite splitting it in haft. The fruit was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. It was sweet, juicy, amazing in every way. She took another bite and savored the fruit's sweet taste once again. She attempted to take another taste but her finger. She opened her eyes to see nothing was left in her hand. She looked at Serene with big eyes.

Serene laughed, "That's all, you can make more anytime you want. But warning, it still take energy to make them so don't ware yourself out."

"What did you bring me?" Tucker asked eager.

"Well what would you like?" Serene asked.

"Um, Um,I," Tucker said unsurely.

"I think I have an idea," Serene said.

She looked around, they were the only people remaining outside. Serene smiled a thin grin. She kicked he shoes off and changed to her ghost form.

"Be right back," Serene said.

The girl floated about five feet of the ground. She turned into a green mist and the cloud flew quickly into the cafeteria. Serene in her mist form flew into the crowed cafeteria, she flew close to the ceiling and looked around the room. She flew to the center of the room to a table full of the most popular girls in the school. The gas flew down to the table and reformed in her ghost form. The girl began screaming at the sight of the ghost.

Serene coughed, in a heavy commanding voice she said, "Children of Casper high I've come to take you all for my servants, my only weakness is electronics and lots of them. But no one here is nerdy enough to carry lots and lots of electronics like PDA'S," Serene fake evil laughed.

"Doesn't that Foley kid have a PDA?" one girl asked dressed in a cheer outfit.

"Yah," Paulina said, "But where is he and his looser friends?"

Serene pointed at the exit doors and all the girls began running out the door. Serene laughed and turned intangible and flew through the right wall of the cafeteria. Once on the other side she landed and looked for anyone. She changed to her human form and ran over to their table. Tucker sat happily with at least six girls holding him tightly.

"Protect us nerd," one girl said.

Tucker looked each of the terrified girls, and then at Serene, "Approved."

**Amity Park*

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Serene are walking home laughing and joking, Sam hasn't decided if she fully trust Serene. There was something about Serene that Sam just didn't like. She hated the girl with a burning passion, but Danny liked her, too much. "Danny can't like someone like her. Danny doesn't know anything about her, he deserves someone who truly knows him and someone who has always been there." Sam thought to herself. Her thought process was interrupted by Danny and Tucker's laugher.

"Wait, wait, so you really caught him on fire?" Danny laughed.

"It's the truth, from that day on I was never allowed in the kitchen ever again," Serene laughed.

"Serene did you really die in 1350?" Tucker asked changing the subject.

"Yes," Serene said grimly.

"Did it hurt? Or did you go like peacefully?" Tucker asked.

Serene sighed, "It was very painful if it wasn't I would be here."

"What do you mean you wouldn't be here?" Danny asked.

"You truly don't know?" Serene asked confused.

The two boys shook their heads.

"No sprite can enter the ghost zone, unless they had meet with a tragic fate. Ghosts remain in the ghost zone until they find the reason or find there purpose of being a ghost. For many the answer is simple, to apologies to family members or to forgive oneself for events. Some don't want to move on and even thou they know why they are ghost they do not release there sprites. But for some the answer is not so simple. Some set their goals to high and will never be able to accomplish. The three birds who attacked us in the pool are sprites of the ancient club of the one eyes. The only way they can move on are to compete there set tack. They wish to see the one eyes rule the earth, which will never happen." Serene said strongly.

"Wait so I can never die unless I figure out what I want to do as a ghost?" Danny said shocked.

"Honestly I have no idea, you hafas are a strange new species. Who know what happens when you die. But I do know this, some never find why they are here. And sometimes you may think you know why but it wasn't the answer the universe wanted." Serene said sadly.

"How do you know all this?" Danny asked.

"Well, I've been around a very long time Danny. I know every ghost and there story." Serene said.

"Every ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Even how Danny died?" Sam said breaking her silence.

"Of course, I watched him die," Serene said grimly.

"You were there?" Danny asked.

"Danny I'm the Welcomer, I've seen every ghost die.." Serene said.

A pause button formed on the screen. Vlad stared at his monitor, "Well, Serene, prepare to meet the new _Giver_," Vlad said evilly. He moved over to Sam's face on the screen. He could see the guilt on her face.

"And I think I found my key," Vlad said.

**Sam's house*

Sam slammed her door and through her backpack at the coat rack and walked up the stair to her room. She slammed her black painted door and locked the door. Sam walked to her window to close the curtains, she wanted to be in her own darkness and hide from the world. She grabbed both ends of each curtain she was about to closes them. When she saw a faint sight, Danny and Serene were standing across the street locked in lips. Sam could feel her heart shatter. She closed the curtains and laid on her bed. Tears flowed from her eyes. It wasn't fair. She didn't know why this bothered her so much. She had always kind of like Danny but she never did anything about it, but now. Everything was different, now she had lost something she had figured she'd always have. She open her computer maybe music could take away the pain in her chest. She opened her computer and it still was on the chat sight she, Danny and Tucker used to talk to each other when they couldn't video chat. She scrolled the mouse icon over the web address to change it to her playlist when a message popped up on the screen. A small pink message that said one word,

_Hello… _

Sam quickly typed _who is this?_

_Someone who could help…_

Sam looked at the username, "DALV?" she questioned.

_With what?_

_I've heard you've been having ghost problems _

_What's it to you? Sam typed._

_I believe I can help…._

Sam wiped the tear from her eye.

_What do I have to do?_

_Exactly what I say… _

**Serene's house*

A knock came on Serene's door.

"Undergrowth…." Serene moaned tiredly.

There was no reply just more knocking.

"Undergrowth," Serene wined a little louder.

Still only knocking. Serene sat up in the bed, "Get the dam door TWIG!" she yelled with no reply.

A sigh came from Serene as the knocking became louder and faster.

"Serene, Serene!" Sam's voice yelled.

"Sam?" Serene questioned as she ran to the door as quick as she could.

Serene opened the door wide revealing a scared Sam.

"Sam what is it?" Serene said worried.

"It's Danny, he's been taken by some ghost," Sam said worried.

"Where is he?" Serene asked intensely.

"In the old power plant, there's not much time," Sam said pulling on Serene's arm.

Serene turned into her ghost haft and grabbed Sam flying towards the Power plant as fast as she could. The girls landed outside the gate of the plant.

"Stay here," Serene said turning to Sam. Serene changed into her gas self she attempted to float through the gate she got about haft way before she was painfully shocked. It sent the girl back a few feet and back into her ghostly form, she held her side in pain. She noted something that shined on the ground. It was a small metal bobipin she picked it up and looked at the gate. There was a small inch opening under the gate. Serene walked back a few feet next to Sam and kicked of her shoes. Flowers grew around her feet is a display of gold, red and purple wildflowers. She took a deep breath in and brought her hands in front of her and pointed them to the gate.

She looked at Sam, "Don't tell anyone I can do this."

Serene engulfed herself in green vines of different sizes and shapes. The green plant covered her body until they fully covered every inch. Serene kneeled on the ground and place one hand on the earth. Staring from her hand the vines moved under the gate to the other side. The vines covering Serene's body began un-spiraling and to Sam's surprise when a part of Serene's body that was once covered was revealed nothing was there. The vine on the other side formed in the shape of Serene as they coiled. Once the last of the green plant reached the other size the vines reabsorbed into the ground showing the ghost girl in one piece on the other side.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"700 year of practice," Serene said sitting on the ground, "and a lot of energy." Her voice sounded weak and wispy.

She stood again, "Where is Danny?" Serene asked.

"It the core of the plant," Sam shouted.

"Be back soon.." Serene smiled.

Sam could tell she was weak. She could hear it in her voice. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Sam thought to herself.

**Amity Park Power plant*

Serene floated through the walls of the plant looking for any sign of Danny. She searched for a good ten minutes before she had found the core of the plant. She stood in the large room and looked all around for any sign of Danny or his captors. A gentle clapping came from behind, Serene quickly turned to face a vampire looking ghost dressed in white apparel. She knew this ghost, not only was he one of the few hafas in the world but he was the cause of the releasing of that pelage known as the Ghost king on the realm not long ago.

"Plasmius," she said with a snarl.

"So you do know me child," Vlad said in a cheerful tone.

"The question is do you know me? And a better question is if you do then why are you not running?" Serene said in a deadly tone.

"Ah, there's that temper, wouldn't get so worked up less she comes out," Vlad said.

Serene stared at the man confused, "How do you know about that?"

"I know much about you, young Serene," Vlad hissed.

"I'll give you credit, you've done your homework, then you understand I am not young, and I've had a lot of practices with my own powers," Serene snarled.

"Yes but right now you are weak thanks to your so called friend," Vlad said floating around the girl.

"What have you done with Sam?" Serene snapped.

"Nothing but to ask for a favor my dearie," Vlad said so sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Serene said following Vlad with her eyes.

The ghost split his form into eight as he surrounded the girl, "Poor girl, your so called friend turned you over to me, you all fell into my trap like the ponds you are," All the voices said as all the images pulled a handle held device from their pockets. Serene didn't know where to look. She turned to face each clone not knowing which was real. She only stared at the devices they held.

"Like it? I call it my Plasmiusmaxus, would you like to see what it does?" Vlad asked shoving the device into Serene's back when she was looking at a clone. A shock ran through Serene. The electricity caused her to change into her human form. Shrieks of terrier and pain came from the girl's throat. This was one of the most painful things Serene had ever felt. When the shock stopped the girl swayed a little before collapsing on the ground before Vlad's feet. The man laughed into the air before picking up the girl and flying home.

"Serene!" Sam yelled as she heard the screams.

"Oh God, Oh God," Sam thought to herself.

"What have I done? Stupid brain, you knew better. What am I going to do?" Sam thought to herself.

"What would Danny think? Oh God, he'd proudly never speak to me again!" Sam thought.

"There has to be something, If I got Undergrowth to help, that could work. But he may kill me for putting Serene in Danger."

"BUT THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" Sam shouted.

"Ok, ok ,calm down Sam, get a grip. You've kept secretes before. I can get her myself. Tomorrow after school, I can go and find her."

"I'll tell Undergrowth that someone kidnapped Serene, it's not lying." Sam thought to herself.

"Yah, ok tomorrow after school I will get Undergrowth and we can go get her, Danny will never know."

"But I still will…." Sam said to herself with guilt.

"Now I know who the true monster is." Sam said.


	10. Chapter 10:Trouble with a V

**Vlad's manor*

Serene's eye opened slightly. She was drowsed and felt as if was going to be sick. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before. Memories of the power plant, Danny, and Sam raced through her head. She looked closely at her soundings. The cell was dark and very small. The walls and ground were stone. The only feather to the room was the air vents that ran across the high ceilings and a medal locked door. Serene looked at her wrists, they were being held on the wall by green glowing hand cuffs attacked to the same color chains. The medal hooks were about haft way up the wall. The chains gave Serene less than a foot of hanging space. She was suspended around a foot from the ground, give or take an inch. Serene gazed at her surrounding once more and thought of her situation, the hopelessness of the trap she had fallen into.

"Sam," She cursed.

Serene searched for any means of escape but failed to see any. The girl concentrated and focused her energy on transforming. Two rings formed to her waist and moved five inches apart and disappeared. Serene felt exhausted, her eyes began to close slowly but stopped when she heard the sound of keys and a small click. The door opened wide to reveal her captor. The girl hissed with anger.

"Ah, you're awake," Vlad said floating in his ghost form.

"Release me crofter!" Serene said is anger, the girls eyes flashed red.

"There's that temper again," Vlad said charming.

Serene took a moment to calm and her eyes changed back to their usual green coloring.

"Not that I'm against the color choice but why are these binds green?" Serene asked.

"That my dear is to make sure you don't escape without giving me what I want," Vlad said floating into the room closing the door behind him.

"And what would that be Plasmuis?" Serene said sharply.

"That is a simple answer my dear. What I require is power and if my research is correct then you hold the key," Vlad said.

Serene looked confused, "I do not understand," Serene said.

"Make me the Giver my dear girl," Vlad said softly.

Serene's eyes grew wide, "How do you know about that?"

"Research as I told you. The same reason why I will not let you touch the ground. I thought it was odd when I observed that you never fought with in the air, so I did a little reading. Absorbing power through the ground brilliant, but not brilliant enough." Vlad said.

"Someone did their homework," Serene said sharply.

"I was always a good student," Vlad said full of himself.

"Then you should know, it doesn't work like that, I do not pick the Giver, the giver picks me. Clockwork, Observers, even I do not know who the Giver is. And even if I could pick I wouldn't choose you! Almost destroying the world, not a very good quality. The giver has to GIVE," Serene said.

"We will see," Vlad said with a frown as he left the room slamming the door behind himself.

Serene released a heavy sigh, "This happens far too often," she thought.

An hour or so later Serene could hear the sounds of keys raddling once again. She looked with faint eyes at the entry as it opened. Vlad floated in once again this time holding a small black case. The case was around the side of book. She stared at the book with wonder. Then she looked at her captor.

"You're wondering what's in here aren't you?" Vlad asked.

Serene remained silent.

"Not very chatty are we? Well I'll tell you anyway. Through my readings I found a section on power items and there effect. More importantly the effects on the top four." Vlad said opening the case.

"If you will not give me the power I desire, maybe I can make you," Vlad said holding the Ghost king's crown in his hand.

"No yo..you don't know what you're doing," Serene said as her voice shook. Red markings formed on Serene's face. The markings grew and shaped along the girl forming the same tattoo she has in her ghost form, but in a blood red. She screamed but bit her lip to stop.

"Now what do we have here?" Vlad said pointing at the designs with his figure. Serene struggled to get free and to avoid his touch.

"No stop, you don't know…" Serene was cut off by Vlad touching the markings. Serene's eyes turned fully white and so did the tattoo. She opened her mouth widely and it too filled with white light. Vlad took a few steps back from the girl and shielded his eyes from the brightness. The light flashed, filling the room and surpassing the door. The girl returned to normal and stared with weak eyes at Vlad before passing out.

Vlad was un-sure what had just happened and looked at the unconscious girl. He decided to leave it for now and to return once she had woken.

**Deep in the Ghost zone*

The Ghost king's coffin remained in its place of resting. Not stirred since he's awaking not long ago. Covering in dust from the past few months it laid sealed with his royalties locked away in slumber. A flash of white light filled the room and incased the coffin. The silver sprit moved swiftly around the case at every which end. It whispered, "listen," in a soft wispy voice. The light disappeared and hairline crack formed on the coffin and a voice could be heard with great power, "I do…" as the voice spoke the crack increased in its length.

**Vlad's Manor*

Serene awoke once more in the same room she had awakened before. Her skin burned from where the markings formed.

"It's couldn't work, after all, I didn't call it. It was forced, there is no change of it actually working." Serene lied to herself.

"Now a way out," Serene said to herself.

She twisted and turned in attempted to break the chains with no luck. She grasped the shackles that held her in place with both her hands and pulled, nothing happened.

"When I get out of here," Serene vaguely threated.

"My power could always break it," A voice from within said.

"Do you really think I'm letting you out?" Serene asked herself.

"If you want enough power to escape, you will…" The voice hissed.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Serene questioned.

"But I am you," The voice said in a wicked tone.

"No you are not!" Serene shouted aloud, "and I don't need powers to get out of these. I've thought myself out of worst."

"Death is not thinking…" The voice hissed.

"I am done with you. And I don't need your help either.

"Fine you are on your own, and heads up, here comes the warden," the voice said echoing.

The door opened with a click and Vlad stood in the door way with a grin on his face.

"From the sounds of it, I've driven you mad. Didn't believe it would be this easy," The man laughed.

"I am not mad," Serene snapped.

"Denial young girl. Now I've come for my power," Vlad said.

"Opposition much?" Serene said in a rude tone.

"Why you little brat," Vlad snapped.

"If you have done your research you know I am not so little," Serene said.

"700 is barely little," Serene said smoothly.

"I don't care if you're a million years old, just do as I wish," Vlad yelled.

"Last time I did that it didn't end so well, soooo no…" Serene said.

The left side of Serene's face grew numb. The skin began to blister. She stared with wide eyes ate the hand that had just swiped across her face. She then looked back at Vlad. The man stood to his full height once again and corrected his poster.

"You are in no place to be making orders," Vlad continued to speak about his place of power at the moment and why the girl should fear him when Serene's eyes turned red.

She looked at her bindings and grabbed hold of the chains as she did so before. Serene pulled her wait up the wall an inch or so and placed each foot in position on the stone. She stared at the man who continued to gloat. The girl bent her knees and pushed her weight of the wall hitting Vlad in the jaw. This knocked the man to the ground and flipped the girl around. The back lash of power caused Serene's face to hit the wall. There she hung helpless as Vlad stood engulfed in anger. The rosy color of eyes changed to one of green again and the girl waited for his reaction.

"Why you little spoiled brat!" Vlad said holding his chin in pain. A small strand of blood ran down his face and dripped on the floor.

"That was powerful, more powerful than any human could create. The effects must be wearing off." Vlad thought to himself.

Serene who was completely blind to the situation around her waited and listened. She listened to the sounds of fabric against fabric and the sliding of something. She waited to see what was going to happen. She felt helpless blind but she had gotten herself into this. Serene herd the footsteps of the man as he walked closer to her. "Please don't be like him," She thought. A powerful shock ran through her body, instantly she had felt weaker, but not as weak as she thought she might have. She did not pass out this time but she closed her eyes anyway. Serene knew the situation she was in was not a good one. But she also knew, "Every time I pass out he leaves," She thought. Just as she had predicted the man left and locked the room. Serene shoot her eyes open and looked at the room with this new angle.

"I wonder," She said to herself.

The girl placed both of her feet against the wall and rose them to her chest. The girl smiled as she grasped the chains in front of her. Carefully she extended her legs. With the chains fully extended Serene stood on the side of the wall.

"Maybe I can scale it," Serene thought.

She grabbed the chains tighter and took one step up the wall. She bent her keens lightly and took another step and another and another until she had reached to the hooks on the wall. The girl took one hand and held the knob before wing the other one on to the second one. Serene pulled her wait up of the hooks and placed her feet on them. Serene sat in a crouched position on the pegs and looked around. Serene looked at the ceiling of the room, then she noticed that the ceilings were a tile like. She could open one and escape, if she could stand.

"That's my way out. But first these cuffs have to go," Serene said to herself.

A gentle pain came from her pocket into her hip. She reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a small brass bobipin. Serene held it in two fingers and examined it intensely.

"Hello there," Serene whispered as she bent the pin. She took the bent pin and placed it in the locks of the cuffs. After a short time she heard a small click come from the chains and her left cuff fell back onto the wall.

"One down," Serene thought placing the pin in the other cuff. She once again began to play with the lock when she began hearing footsteps. Her eyes widened and she began jiggling the lock even faster. Panic flowed over Serene as she heard the lock to the doorway rattle.

Vlad pushed his key into the door's lock to check on his captive. He figured she'd be awake by now. He turned the key and heard a small click from the access. Vlad pushed the metal door open and looked at the chains bouncing against the wall, with the ghost girl nowhere to be seen.

Curses filled the air and the sound of the door slamming echoed through the room. Serene wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. The tile in the room lead to a system of air ducts that seemed to run throughout the Manor. Serene carefully and swiftly moved through the shafts. She tried her best not to make a sound and with her light weight it was easy. She continued through looking at the ground below through the air shafts. Vlad flew quickly from one end of the home to the other looking for the girl, with no luck.

"Figured I be on the ground Vlady?" Serene thought to herself.

She continued to crawl in the ducks looking for her way out. Something caught her eye from one of the shafts. A purple book placed on Vlad's desk set in the middle of the table surrounded by many other sheets of paper.

"So here's that research," Serene whispered to herself.

The opening was large enough for the girl to squeeze through. Serene hit the ground with a thud, she squinted her eyes in pain.

"That hurt! Wait, that hurt?" She thought confused.

The girl took a step forward to the desk filled with papers. She grabbed the book off the table and stared at the cover. It read _Property of the Dark family_ on the inside page.

Serene picked up the book and began flipping pages, she found her own persona.

The Lady of Green AKA: Welcomer

Birth: 1355

Death: 1350

Residence: unknown

Life before death: unknown

Power source: Fully in tune with the earth

Status: myth

Items: Cloak and Harp of souls

Power level: Something was written into the book under power level. A simple pencil marking, level 15.

Serene slammed the book and said to herself, "Time to destroy this accursed thing."

The girl's eyes changed to a blood red, "But I want to read about us, does it say anything about me," The red eye girl said opening the book again.

Her eyes flashed green again, "It doesn't now let's destroy it and go!"

"But I want to read it," the red eyes said.

"We need to go!" Green said angrily.

"Then were taking it with us," red said.

"Fine, now let's go!" Serene said with green eyes.

"Always rushing," a voice from within said.

Serene looked at the duct on the high ceiling she had come in from.

"well that way is out," she thought.

She then looked at the closed door of the room.

She decided not to risk it and kept looking. Serene held the book close to her chest as she looked around the room. The girl stared at the large window that covered the wall behind the desk.

"oh, how I love vandalism, a voice said within.

"Well I don't," Serene said.

"now that is a dam lie and you know it," the voice said.

"Shush Torn, it does seem to be the only way out," Serene said.

"Be truthful, you just want to see it shatter," Torn said sharply.

Serene laid the book on the desk and picked up the wooden chair and threw it at the window shattering it. Serene stared as the glass fell with a cold expression.

"Remind you of him? How he shattered you," Torn said coldly.

"That's it!" Serene shouted. A green mist formed around the girl. Her eyes turned solid green and her hair defied gravity and shot up into the air. The glow fated away and her eyes changed back to normal as she calmed, two new strains fell into her hair.

"Vlad is heading this way," Torn said softly before disappearing.

Serene panicked and jumped through the shattered window into the piles of glass imbedded in the grass. Glass shards stuck into the girl's bare feet and naked skin. She jumped up from the grass and began running towards the thick forests.

As she ran the glass dug deeper in her skin but she couldn't slow. She heard the swift air against the body of her captor close behind.

Serene was deep in the woods of the world. The grass and mud swished between her toes. She was in her element and she loved it. She once again attempted to change forms but failed, only to send a shock up her spine.

Serene heard the hunter nearby and continued to run through the forest. She knew the forest well, many years she had been coming to these woods, many years studying it and caring for it. The girl ran paths that only she knew, no one has ever seen her and there was a good reason for that. Serene was fast even in her human for, even when she was alive. It was almost impossible to track her.

"Then why was this man able to?" Serene thought.

She stopped near a stream to catch her breath. She could still hear the sounds of Vlad.

"How does he keep finding me?" Serene wondered.

She looked at the ground in another attempt to fill her lungs with air. Colors of red, purple, and gold trailed behind her.

"Of course that power lasted," Serene said with a heavy sigh.

She had to loose him but with her bare feet leaving a trail of flowers and ectoplasm behind her, it wasn't going to be easy. Serene looked at the river and the moss growing on each rock. An idea came in to the girl's mind.

Serene jumped over the river and ran several yards before turning around. She carefully walking in her pass foot prints. Serene stood in the thin river. It couldn't be more than a few feet. No flowers grew were the girl walked. Corse the rocks only pushed the glass farther into her feet. But she wasn't leaving a trail and that's all that matters. The girl contuined to run down the steam of the river.

"Now to take care of Sam," Serene said grinding her teeth together.

**Some where in the rocks' forest*

Serene continued to run through the forest. She no longer heard Vlad but her hearing had failed her before. She paused in the river and stared at her feet through the water. As she stood and stared at green puddle of ectoplasm rise to the top of the water and covered the image of feet. Serene only stared blankly at the green goo. She was to weak to do anything else. She still healed fast but the glass was preventing her skin from closing the gaps.

An enormous amount of energy hit Serene. She suddenly felt awake and adware. Her hearing increase and as did her smell. The heaviness in the air seemed to disappear. Serene smiled, she felt each beat of the earth. The whispers of the trees, the melody of the earth. Serene threw her hands up in the air and changed to her ghostly form and flew into the air.

A playful laugh eliminated from her throat. It was high pitched and childlike. It sound innocent and pure as if nothing mattered. Only the game of children and the joy of a playground.

Her smile turned to a saddened face. How she had missed the innocence of the world. How she had missed life through a Childs eyes. Free of care and scares only to worry about what there is to do and see. When someone watch the enemies for you.

"innocent, is what I was.

Monster is what I am,

Free is what I want to be." Serene said with a quivering lip.

She squinted and began flying to Amity park.

"Time to claim some information."

**Sam's house*

Sam walked into her home and ran up the stairs to her room. She had managed to fool Danny on where Serene was. Telling him that she had, had an important meeting with Clockwork. Sam rushed into her room and placed her backpack on the bed digging through it. She pulled out the ghost equipment that Danny had given her and set then out on the bed she then began digging under her bed for anything that may help her save Serene. As she dug her bedroom door moved slowly from the wall until it locked with a click. Sam shot up from under the bed and stared at the conner of her room . Shadows covered the figure, Sam could only make out two brightly, red, glowing eyes.

"Why?" the figure said.

"Serene?" Sam said.

Serene walked out of the shadows with her reds still red.

"Why Sam? Why did you try to kill me?" her tone was sharp, deadly.

"Is this Serene or..." Sam was cut off by Serene.

"It's Serene, Sam. I am fully in control so you can explain yourself, Start!" Serene snapped.

"I...I was coming to save you, I swear, I was going to get Undergrowth and, Serene, your hurt," Sam said noticing the girl was dripping In ectoplasm and water.

"You sent me over to a man who almost destroyed the world!" Serene shouted, "Did you really expect me not to get hurt? My only thanks is that it didn't happen again."

"What happen again?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say I've been in far worst situations," Serene said backing up to the wall.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

Serene's eyes flickered. The room was spinning, Serene looked at Sam and reached out her hand, then everything went black.

Serene awoke with potting soil around her. The air was warm and clean. Greenery covered the room. Each plant lively and healthy. Serene sat up slowly she stared at her feet. They were free of the glass as were her arms and neck. The bandages that covered her frost bite were also gone revealing two identical vertical scars. She heard a foot tap. She turned to see Sam sitting in a chair across the room. Serene looked away in shock.

"It's a green house, it lets me grow plants in the winter," Sam said.

"Did you do this?" Serene said pointing to her feet.

"I couldn't just leave you like that," Sam said.

"Why not just leave me?" Serene said surprised.

"Because we are friends, and I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done," Sam said grimly.

Serene frowned vines shot from her hands and wrapped around Sam's. Sam screamed in fear. The vines glowed a fate white. Serene released Sam and stood.

"what was that?" Sam asked in shock.

"I forgive you Sam. Although I do not know your reasons I believe you have a good one. I have been through much in life. Things I am not proud of and wish to take back. I've been betrayed to many times to count. I believe you to be true. And be a true friend. But I couldn't do nothing. I simply returned my gift. And I hope you understand." Serene said.

"so you forgive me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, There is always a reason, and anyone who can grow such healthy plants cannot be all bad, Serene said.

"You remember how you said you'd wander our questions?" Sam said.

"What do you wish to know?" Serene asked.

"What happened to you? Like, what happened that made you so afraid?" Sam asked.

Serene's eyes widened then closed. She had been afraid for so long. She took a heavy breath and looked at Sam.

Serene leaned in to Sam's ear and whispered almost too low to hear. Serene walked out of the green house and changed to her ghost form. Before she took off she looked at Sam's horrified face and said,

"You must not tell anyone, or I will not hesitate. Do I make myself clear. The secret dies with you, and anyone you tell..." Serene said flying off.

Sam ran out of the green house and watched Serene fly away.

"Who?" Sam shouted into the air.


	11. Chapter 11:The King

**Amity Park*

Serene flew towards the shack that she calls home. Back to the over protective twig, back to the sleepless nights. Back to the school with flirting jocks and queen bees. Back to the boy she can't stand to be apart from. Back to lessons of things she had never heard of. Back to her friends who had tried to kill her. Back to the only friends she had ever had. Away from her past. Away from the ones who try to hurt her. Away from an over protective brother. Back to her new normal. And she could be happier. Serene could see the town from above. Her town, a place where she is safe. She spots the Fenton's home. A chill goes up her spine. Serene landed in front of the house and changed into her human form. She looks into the window to see the Fentons around their kitchen table. They were eating a roast of some kind. The whole family was laughing and chatting. Serene's eyes went to Danny. A green mist flew from her lips and in turn a blue mist from Danny's. He looked at her in the window, she turned invisible when their eyes meet. Danny said something to his family and stood from the table to walk outside. Serene turned visible when he walked outside.

"Not so sneaky are you?" Danny said playfully.

"For hundreds of years no one had ever seen me, ghost or human, "Serene joked.

"So how was your meeting with Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"My what?" Serene asked confused.

"Sam said you had some meeting with Clockwork and that's why you weren't at school today," Danny said confused.

"Oh, it was fine," Serene said lying.

Danny touched the marking on her face, "What is this?"

"You should really get back to your family," Serene said changing the subject.

"It's ok," Danny said.

"I missed memories like that," Serene said sadly looking into the home.

"Why don't you join us?" Danny asked.

"I can't," Serene said with a chill.

Danny grabbed her hands and said," I promise I'll protect you."

Serene lightly kissed Danny and said, "In return."

**Fenton home*

Danny walked into the home holding Serene's hand. Fear was clearly painting on her face.

"Who's this Danny?" Maddie said.

Serene opened her mouth but no words came out.

Danny whispered into her ear," I'll protect you."

Serene nodded, "My name is Serene."

"Nice to meet yah," Jack said holding out his hand. Serene flinched at the jester. Jack pulled back his hand in confusion.

Maddie coughed trying to break the silence, "why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you," Serene said softly.

Jazz stared at Serene's scares on her arms.

"Can I get you anything dear?" Maddie asked, we have roast, potatoes, carrots what would you like?"

"Any apples?" Serene asked.

"Sorry deary, no apples," Maddie said.

"Then no thank you," Serene said quietly.

"So Danny how'd did you meet?" Jazz asked.

"I ran into her at school," Danny said sheepish.

"Really how did you guys meet?" Jazz asked.

"I literally ran into her in the hall way," Danny laughed.

Serene smiled.

"Serene why were you out all alone?" Maddie asked, "aren't you parents worried?"

"No my parents are gone," Serene said not looking up.

"That's terrible, who do you live with?" Maddie said concerned.

"I live with my Uncle Growth, as for my parents they died a long time ago," Serene said.

"Do you have any other family?" Maddie asked.

"I have a brother but he doesn't live with us," Serene said looking up.

"Why not?" Jazz asked.

"On his 18th birthday he left," Serene said.

"Do you keep in touch with the rest of your family?" Maddie asked.

"Not really," Serene said.

"do they live in England?" Maddie asked.

"My accent didn't give it away?" Serene joked.

"I could hardly tell," Jack said sarcastically.

"Serene what happen to your arms?" Jazz said staring at them once again.

"I spilled some hot water on myself," Serene said sheepish. Jazz grabbed Serene's left arm, a small yelp came from her. Serene was cold to the touch, Jazz looked curiously at this.

"They don't look like bur..." Jazz was cut off by Danny, Serene took back her arm.

"Hey mom, dad how's that thing you're working on?"

"Aw the Spector detector guaranteed to find any ghost within a mile radius," Jack pulled out a small devise that looked like a handheld GPS, "Now we can find Ghost X and that a cursed Ghost boy and tear them apart molecule by molecule!"

Serene eyes grew. A small shake went up her spine. She knew she was bad at hiding her fear and it showed.

"Serene? Serene?" Danny said.

She snapped back to reality "Hun?"

"You started shaking dear," Maddie said with concern.

"Oh yah, I got to go, Uncle with be upset with me if I'm late," Serene lied. She just had to get out of there.

She stood and walked out of the home. She changed to her ghost form and flew home.

"Danny is everything alright, with Serene at home?" Jazz asked.

"Yah I've been to her house before," Danny replied.

"Were does she live?" Maddie asked.

"34th Red road," Danny said.

"That poor girl," Maddie said.

"You don't know the haft of it," Danny thought to himself.

**Serene's house*

The girl fazed through the house she has learned to call home. The lights were turned on which was strange.

"The lights are never on?" Serene wondered.

Undergrowth stood in front of the fridge. Serene had become use to the plant at the metal box. It fascinated him that there was a light on the inside.

"For the last time Twig, the fridge is not magic, there is no little elf turning the light on and off, and the milk is not playing tricks on you," Serene laughed.

"My Lady you have returned," Undergrowth said.

"Two things, one I see you finally found the light switches. Two do you have any idea were I was?"

"I have been in the ghost zone gathering the yearly weather reports from vortex. I returned only a few hours ago," Undergrowth said still enchanted by the light.

Serene changed to her human form and waited for Undergrowth to turn. As he did he rushed over the girl. Serene's clothes were torn slightly and her jeans were muddy. And the red scar remand on her face.

"What happened my lady?" Undergrowth asked.

"Had a little trouble with a ghost, but it is nothing to get worked up about," Serene said lying.

"But the markings!" Undergrowth shouted, "We must tell Clockwork at once."

Serene jerked away, "No, I didn't call it, so it couldn't have worked."

"Serene," Undergrowth said worried.

"I command thou shall no tell word of this!" Serene said sternly.

Undergrowth frowned, "As you wish."

**later that night*

Serene twisted and turned in her sleep. Memories swept her. Images of Danny, Undergrowth, Sam, Tucker, Clockwork, Dark, and the last of the images was dazed, it focused in Serene's mind. Blobs of purple and black filled her mind. A purple flame revealing Fright night. Serene screamed and shot from her bed. She placed her hand on the mark, it burned like lava. She screamed in agony. Undergrowth flew through the door to the girl. Serene was in such pain, she didn't noticed Undergrowth. She couldn't focus on anything only a pain. Serene could see Undergrowth's lips moving but she couldn't hear a word. Dazed, out of reality, pain was her only emotion. Serene shut her eyes.

**Clockwork's tower*

Clockwork talked with two observers in his office. He was updating them on the cornet status of the time zone. His scare across his left eye glowed a blood red. The time ghost yelled in pain and held his face. The pain was unbearable, he tried to say something, but only laid on the floor wide eye and mouth open.

**Ghost king's castle*

The coffin began to move and shake violently. Yells could be heard from the coffin. Cracks formed across the sides.

**Vlad's manor*

Vlad stood at his desk looking at the shattered window. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He looked at the fire crown and smiled.

"Well at least I still have you," Vlad said lovingly.

As he spoke the crown floated into the air and began flying away from Vlad. The man frowned angrily at this. He changed to his ghost form and said, "Your not getting away that easy," as her flew after the crown.

**Fright Knight domain*

Roars of power echoed through the empty halls. The green sword vibrated at the sound. It's green coloring turned a purple shade and flew from the pumpkin. As the sword was released so was the knight. He saw the sword began to fly from the room. As it did Fright shouted "The king has awakened!" The night chased after the weapon to his master.

**Serene's house*

Serene awoke in Undergrowth's arms. She gasped and jumped upwards. Serene landed on the ground with a thump and looked at her friend. She breathed heavily and looked at her friend, "What just happened?"

**Clockwork's tower*

Clockwork stood from the ground and looked at the observers, he gasped, "I need rest," Clockwork said holding his chest.

**The Ghost king's castle*

Vlad and Fright arrive at the castle doors. A loud, powerful voice said, "Enter."

The two men did as they were told.

"Servants I command you to release me from my prison so I may reclaim what is mine!"

"As you wish my Master," Fright said placing the sword into the coffin.

"Now the crown," The voice said.

"What's in it for me?" Vlad asked.

"You live another day," the voice said.

"Snor, what else you have?" Vlad asked.

"For your serves you both will be greatly reward it. Fight knight you will properly receive your maid. As for you Plasmuis I offer you power," the voice said.

"Now you are talking," Vlad smiled devilish.

He placed the crown on top the coffin. The cracks grew thicker.

"My power has been greatly depleted, I must regain my strength, upon the morrow I will reclaim what is mine." the voice said.

"And as I," Fright said.

"And I," Vlad smiled.

**Fenton home*

Danny sat at the kitchen table eating a Bowl of Apple Jacks. He didn't know why but he was craving the taste of the fruit. Jazz walks into the room and sat down across from Danny staring at him.

"what?" Danny said through bites of cereal.

"Ok what's wrong with her?" Jazz asked.

Danny swallowed, "Hun?"

"What is wrong with your little girlfriend?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her," Danny snapped.

"Danny, don't lie to me. She freaked out at dinner, now either you tell me or I'll ask her myself," Jazz said.

"You really don't want to do that," Danny said swallowing the cereal.

"That's why I asked you first little brother, but I'll get my answer one way or another," Jazz said.

"Can't you just stay out of it?" Danny with a sigh.

Jazz just continued to look at Danny.

"Ok, all I know is that she had PTSD and is really sensitive to touch, just promise you'll stay out of it?" Danny whispered.

"Why caused it?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, just promise to stay out of it," Danny whispered.

"Ok but doesn't mean someone shouldn't do something. Danny she could really be hurting inside," Jazz said walking away.

Danny thought to himself. He did wonder what caused her PTSD. "What could have happened to her?" Danny wondered, "Maybe Clockwork could tell me."

Danny picked up the phone and called Tucker.

"Hey dude," Tucker said.

"Hey cover for me today in school." Danny said.

"Ok dude, can I ask why?" Tucker asked.

"I'm going to ask Clockwork about Serene's death," Danny said.

"Why not just ask her?" Tucker said.

"Do you really think she'd tell me?" Danny said.

"ok dude I'll cover for you," Tucker said.

"Thanks I owe you one," Danny joked.

"No this makes five," Tucker said in all seriously.

Danny hung up the phone and changed to his ghost form and fazed through the floor. He unlocked the portal and flew through.

**Ghost zone*

Danny flied towards Clockwork's tower. The ghost zone seemed quite. To quite no ghost was in sight. "This is weird," Danny said.

He finally made it to Clockwork's tower. No one was to be seen. There were no Observers, no other ghost, even Clockwork's secretary was gone. Danny let himself up to Clockwork's office and it was empty as well. Papers were scattered across the ground and the screen was just a green spiral. Danny heard a cough coming from the left. He walked through the doorway into Clockwork's chamber. The ghost laid in a king size bed. He seemed to be sleeping. Clockwork looked paler to Danny and his scar glowed Red, "Just like Serene," Danny thought.

Danny looked back at the time ghost's image viewer. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just looked," Danny thought.

The boy floated back into the office and looked curiously at the spiral.

"How does Clockwork work this thing?" Danny asked himself.

He looked around the room for anything that could help. Danny spotted the time neckless. Danny put one into his pocket and continued to look. Her spotted a closet at the end of the room. Danny walked over and opened it. Inside laid Clockwork's Time staff. The boy smiled and took the staff out to the screen. Danny looked at the screen and touched the staff to the screen as he had seen Clockwork do before. The spiral turned blue.

Danny said, "Show me August 22, 1350, Serene's death," The portal swirled quickly it began sucking the air around Danny. Papers flew all around the room. Danny tried to fly away but a brown bag hit him in the gut throwing him into the vortex. As the staff hit the portal the correct stopped. Papers hit the ground and the room was once again still. The boy gone...


	12. Chapter 12: Fright

**1350*

A green spiral portal formed in the middle of a forest. Danny flew backwards through the portal with the brown sack in his lap. His form changed to his human haft as he hit the ground.

"Where am I?" the asked himself.

Danny stood and looked around.

"Well I'm not in Amity park, maybe the ghost zone?" Danny said as he ran into a tree.

"Ok not the ghost zone," Danny said rubbing his head.

He looked from where he sat around the forest. He could make out a figure in the distance.

"Hey you!" Danny called.

The figure ran away, "Hold up," Danny said as he ran after the person. He continued to run after the person but couldn't catch up with him. The boy stopped to catch his breath. Danny looked up, in the distance there seemed to be a rooftops. He decided to get a closer look at the town. Danny changed into his ghost form and flew high above the ground. The houses were constructed out of mud and stone with hay roofs. The people were dirt covered and wore tunics and dresses made of pieces of cloth stitched together. Danny looked from the village to see a castle of stone.

"I'm in the 13 hundreds!" Danny said aloud.

He flew down to the forest below where he had first landed.

"Oh this is bad," Danny thought.

"Clockwork is going to kill me, if Serene doesn't find out first," Danny said.

"It's all that stupid bags fault," Danny said kicking it.

He yelled in pain as his foot hit the contains of the bag with a bang.

"What the-" Danny said opening the bag. Inside there was a blue tunic with golden thread, black tights, and a set of armor. Danny picked up the helmet to the armor and looked inside of it. It read,

_To my dearest Brother, _

_Let this protect you, and always promise to return. _

_Love, Serene._

"Oh great now I'm stealing Clockwork's clothes," Danny said to himself.

Danny put on the clothes and armor, he had decided not to put on the helmet if he didn't need to.

"Now to find Serene," Danny said walking towards the village.

**Casper high*

The bell for third period had just rang. The class scattered out into the hall to escape the slight chance of learning something. Tucker stopped at his locker to get his new PDA for study hall. Sam and Serene had already headed for gym class. Today they were running the track outside, this is one reason Tucker was glad her took gym last semester. The bell rang for fourth period to begin. Tucker closed his locker and started to walk to his class. He heard a noise from behind and stopped. Tucker turned to see Serene in her ghost form down the hall.

"Hey Serene," Tucker said.

Serene didn't answer only continued to float.

Tucker was confused, "Are you ok?" He asked.

Still no answer.

"Well I'm going to go now," Tucker said turning.

He tried to walk only to be held in place with vines.

"Uh, Serene?" Tucker said with a hint of fear.

Serene floated in front of the boy, narrowed brow, but her eye's remained green.

"Look, I don't want any trouble…" Serene placed her hand on his mouth.

"Tucker, do you want to know a secret?" Serene said softly.

Tucker shook his head no.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. You see when a ghost makes a promise, they have to keep it. And I promised Danny I'd protect him. So where is he?" Serene asked realizing Tucker.

"I told you he's sick," Tucker pleaded.

"Tucker, ghost can't get sick," Serene said.

"They don't? That's awesome!" Tucker said.

"So where is he?" Serene asked.

"I can't tell you," Tucker said.

"Tucker, I will get the answer one way or another," Serene said sharply.

"Fine," Tucker said flinching, "He's in the ghost zone. He was worried about you, so he went to go ask Clockwork what happened."

"Really," Serene said sincerely.

"Really, now please don't hurt me," Tucker said flinching.

"Tucker, I wasn't going to hurt you. I was going to bribe you," Serene smiled.

"With what?" Tucker asked.

"This," Serene pulled out a futuristic looking PDA.

"Where did you get this?" Tucker said taking the device from Serene.

"The master of all time is my brother; it doesn't come without any perks," Serene laughed, "Just keep it, there is no way Clockwork is dumb enough to send Danny or anyone to that time period."

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"I really can't say," Serene said shyly.

"Look I got to get to class, we can go get Danny after school," Serene said flying off.

**Pariah Dark's castle*

The coffin glowed a bloody red shade and began to shake. Vlad and Fright walked closer to the coffin at the sight.

"Finally!" The coffin yelled.

The crakes grew longer and wider, each piece breaking into another. The Egyptian restrain shattered across the floor. Pariah stood laughing where the coffin had laid. The king grabbed his crown from the floor and slipped on his ring. The man glowed for a moment and then if faded away. Fright knight bowed in front of his master.

"Rise my knight and fetch your prize," Pariah roared.

"Yes my king," The Knight said flying off.

"And what of my prize?" Vlad barked.

"It will come in time, but to have power we need a power source," Pariah said.

**Clockwork's tower*

Clockwork floated into his office and looked at the mess of papers. He grabbed his staff and returned it to its place. Clockwork looked at his screen and sighed. The ghost started to pick up the papers and such from the ground. His marking's glowed a bloodstained red. The time ghost screamed in pain and flew to the ground unconscious.

**Amity park*

Serene flew down to the track field and hide behind the bleachers. She changed into her human form and ran out to the track. She dodged the people and meet up with Sam at the front of the track.

"Am I late?" Serene joked.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Had to get some information," Serene said.

"What kind of information?" Sam growled.

"I just wanted to know were Danny was," Serene said.

"He's home sick," Sam said.

"No he's not. Ghost can't get sick, unless they had it before they died." Serene said sternly.

"How do you know he didn't have a cold before he died?" Sam asked.

"I was there," Serene said running a little bit ahead.

"You were?" Sam asked catching up to Serene.

"I was," Serene said sweetly.

"Why, where?" Sam asked.

"I'm there when any person dies from a tragic reason, I sing and welcome them into the ghost zone. It's my job," Serene said.

"Really, were.." Sam was cut off by Serene.

Serene's marking glowed an autumn red and a weaken expression formed on the girl's face.

"Serene are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yah, I just need to sit down," Serene said weakly.

The girl walked over to the side of the bleachers and leaned on a railing. Her face became paler. She grabbed her stomach with both of her arms and leaned her back against the rails. Serene opened her eyes haft way, and then quickly closed them as she changed from her human haft to her ghost haft and then again to her human self. Sam ran over to her friend. She got about haft way there when Serene collapsed to the grown.

"Serene," Sam shouted running towards her.

The couch noticed this and blew her wisely running over to the unconscious girl. The couch kneeled down ad placed a hand on Serene's wrist. A group of students formed around the girl, which included Sam.

The couch looked up and sat sternly, "Someone call 911."

The couch started CPR on Serene's chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't have a pulse," The couch said still pounding on Serene's chest.

Serene was standing in the same small white room she had been before. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a white dress with green lace on it. She opened the door like she had so many times before and walked into the same bedroom. The red still hung from the ceiling, and the bed was still nicely made. She sighed and walked to the bed in the room she placed her hand on the soft fabric. Finger by finger she brushed her hand against the sheets. The young girl was nowhere to be seen. Serene walked over to the harp in the corner. She brushed her hand across the strings making each note sound as pure as the last. That was strange, last time she was here she couldn't touch anything in the room. The door had begun to open and Serene instinctively grabbed the fire poker and heated just right.

_"Clear,"_

The blue sky rained above her with small white clouds and a single bird flew across the sky.

The door continued to creek open. A metal boot stepped into the doorway.

_"Clear," _

Serene could make out the face of those around her. Sam, Paulina, Star, the couch, and many others in a circle.

The figure moved closer to Serene and was fully into the room. It was a man all dressed in Black armor, with purple flames at the tip of his helmet. Fright knight, stood in the door way carrying something.

_"Clear," _

A gasp of air ran through Serene as she sat up. Everyone's faces were painted with shock. Serene sat there wide eyed and looked around. She was still outside; the grass was waving softly below her. Her classmates surrounding her along with paramedics. Serene held her mouth open but no words came out. The girl looked at Sam who was in as much shock as the other's. A gentle beat moved inside of her. It was a pattern, of low notes. Serene could feel the heat from the air affect her. A drop of sweat fell from her nose and hit her arm. She felt the coolness of the water hit her skin. And she could taste the saltness of it. Serene felt herself be lifted into the air. She looked at the carrier, it was the couch.

"Come on, it's been a long day," The couch said walking Serene inside.

**1350*

Danny wondered through the crowds of people. He didn't know where to look for Serene.

"The portal dropped me here, she has to be close," Danny thought to himself.

He began to notice people staring at him as he walked by.

"What?" Danny asked.

The villagers only looked away from the boy and continued on with their day. The sounds of trumpets broke Danny's confusion. A man garbed in all black armor rode a similar colored horse into the town. The man removed his helmet to reveal long flowing white hair. The man had blue sinister looking eyes and was pale. He looked at Danny and smiled slightly.

"Kind fellow, is thou here to win the heart of thy maiden?" The man said to Danny.

"No, why would you think that?" Danny said.

"What ah quire tongue. Surly, one of high esteem as yourself must be here to win the maiden," The man said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Pity, truly you appeared a worthy foe, but you would have only made a show. No real threat," The man snuffed.

"Oh really?" Danny said as his eyes turned green.

"Strange boy indeed, if thou wish to put up a pitiless fight, thou are welcome to join," The man said.

"When and where?" Danny growled.

"Met thou at the jousting ring upon the hour, if thou has enough courage," The man said as he rode off.

"What is that guy's problem?" Danny asked aloud.

"That is Sir Francis of the Dark family knights, He is a strong opponent indeed sir… What do thou call himself?" The man asked.

"Danny, and what does he mean the heart of the maiden?" Danny asked the villager.

"Sir Danny, by your attire I predict you are of great name, many have traveled far to claim the hand of the princess," the man was cut off by Danny.

"Wait a princess?" Danny asked confused.

"yes, the last living heir to the royal thrown. Winner of the joust shall claim the daughter as thou own and thus win the kingdom," The man said.

"Well I didn't come to win the kingdom, I came looking for a friend," Danny said walking off.

"Wait good fellow, if thou is not to joust against the Knight then who? You see, the knight is a foul and cruel man, much like the king. But the princess is kind and gentle hearted. We pray to the god above that she will end our suffrage and bring peace to the land," The man pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't get involved," Danny said pulling away.

"But the fair Serene deserves better than scum," The man said.

"Serene?" Danny turned facing the guy.

"Yes the fair Serene is the prize of competition, now I beg of you knight do help," The man pleaded.

"I need to talk with Serene," The only way to speak with the princess is to win the competition," The man said.

"Ok, fine, but only because I came all this way to talk to her," Danny said.

"You will need a horse, here take of mine," The man said giving Danny the reins, "She is not the best of horse but she is filled with courage."

The horse was a pure white color with strong legs and a brown saddle.

Danny took the horse and sat in the saddle. "Thank you, what's your name again?"

"Arthur, young knight now go," Arthur said.

Danny rode the horse off towards the jousting area.

**Casper high*

Serene awoke in the nurse office of the school. The same beat kept measure with in her. She looked at Sam who was standing next to her.

"Sam?" Serene asked, "What happened?"

"Serene you passed out at the track and the couch saw you. She called the paramedics and well I guess they revived you," Sam answered.

Serene sat up fully and placed her hand on her wrist. A gentle beat moved the skin. Serene screamed and looked at Sam.

"I'm alive?" Serene said with confusion.

"Wait what was I doing right before I passed out?" Serene's voice became deadly.

"You changed your form several times and your tattoo was glowing again," Sam answered.

Serene looked around the room to be sure no one else was in there. She transformed into her ghost haft. The spiral vine tattoo that once covered a small portion on her face now ran throughout her body with the same red coloring.

"Oh no, this is bad," Serene said looking at the markings.

"What is.." Sam was cut off by Serene grabbing her arm.

Serene turned intangible and flew through the door at great speed. Tucker sat outside the nurses office wearing a paper bag over his face. Serene flew down and grabbed him by the arm as well and flew out of the school. Serene bolted across the sky at supersonic speed. Sam and Tucker both were shocked by the speed they were moving. Serene fazed through the Fenton's ops tower and placed them inside. Serene had a terrified look on her face. She flew from the ops tower. Sam and Tucker looked at each other confused. Serene returned within a few seconds holding a green cloak and her harp. Her face was that of pure fear and determination.

"Tucker pull up the ghost shield," Serene commanded.

Tucker didn't question the girl only began to phases of pulling up the shield.

"Serene what is going on?" Sam asked.

"The ghost king is back," Serene said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"You see these markings? There to illustration his return," Serene said sternly.

"But.." Sam was cut off when a hand reached through the ceiling and grabbed Serene's hair pulling her through the ceiling.

"Serene," Sam and Tucker called at the same time.

Serene looked at the person who held her by her hair. A shudder came across the girl followed by a scream. Fright night held Serene in place.

"Did you forget about me?" Fright asked.

Serene looked at Sam and Tucker, "Turn on the ghost shield," She said calmly.

"But Serene," Tucker said before Serene yelled, "Turn it on!"

Tucker did as he was told and the shield formed around the house.

"My Serene it has been a long time hasn't it?" Fright said.

Serene's eyes widened and she continued to look at her friends.

"Not going to talk to day?" Fright said in a baby tone.

Serene didn't move.

"You know," Fright said bring his sword's point to her neck, "That shield won't hold me forever."

The blade traces its was down her throat to her dress were it cut a small rip in the fabric above the breast.

Serene shot the night with a ball of ectoplasm. His hand realized her and the night flew backwards.

The knight wiped away the mark from his mouth and looked at the terrified girl, "You will pay for that," Fright said.

Serene quickly flew away with the knight close behind her.

Serene flew close to the ground, the girl found herself in the forest. Serene landed and hid behind one of the trees, Fright knight landed soon behind her.

"Come out, come out were ever you are.." he said. His voice was cold and chilling.

Serene placed her hand on one on the trees and flew off. The tree came to life in a monster form and attacked the knight. Fright simple cut the tree with his sword and continued to chase after the girl. Serene bolted across the town with the knight quickly gaining. She turned and fired two ectoplasm balls at the knight. The first one Fright easily dodged the second hit him in his chest knocking him back a few feet. Serene flew closer to the ground and began running across the pavement. The knight landed on the concrete and was about 30 feet from the girl. Serene shot vines at the man tightly wrapping him in the greenery. Fright cut open the vines with his sword and flew after Serene. She quickly jumped out of the way of his sword and flew into the air and away from him. Serene flew as fast as she could. She stopped when she was high above the city. She looked in all directions to see if she had lost him. She turned around to see the knight directly behind her. He grabbed her leg and through her down to the earth below. The road gave way and piled up as Serene skid across it. She stood to face the man. Serene fired an ectoplasm ball from her hand and missed. She watched as the man came closer to her. Serene's eye's grew wide and she looked around for anything that could help. She grabbed the side of her cloak and wrapped it around herself making herself seem to disappear into an invisible vortex. The knight looked around the town for the girl. Serene reanimated near the Fenton's home. She looked at Sam and Tucker through the window of the home.

"Whatever happens, do not open the ghost portal," She said, there was no hiding the fear on her face or in her voice.

"What about Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I will return with Danny, I promise…" Serene said as Fright knight through her into the ghost shield.

Like a fly that had just been zapped Serene fell to the earth below. The knight stood above her and smiled. The man lifted the girl and threw her over his shoulder and got on top of his horse to ride away.

Serene looked weakly up at her friends and said, "I promise." As Fright knight rode away.


	13. Chapter 13:Joust

**1350*

Danny rode closer to the castle walls. The stone towered above him creating a cold shadow that spread wide thought the village. A shiver moved up the boy's spine. Something was familiar about this place, and whatever it was Danny was not a fan. A crowd of villagers gathered around the side walls of the castle, hiding sight of what was there. Danny pulled on the reins to move in the direction of the people. As the crowd spotted him they moved to the sides creating a path for him. When they moved it created a view of the jousting ring.

"Men and women must have come for miles to see this," Danny thought.

He continued to ride until he spotted the night he had encountered before.

Sir Francis walked over to Danny.

"Ah the young knight, my, I did not take that thou would be here," Francis said.

"I didn't come for you," Danny snapped, "I need to talk with Serene."

"The only way you will ever greet thou maiden is to defect me, which is very unlikely. You see young boy, many a year have I waited for the princess to come off age," Francis said with a grin.

"You love her or something?" Danny said.

"No, but her standing I do," Francis snarled, "Note you are the only other, men are brighter than thou and know not to try."

"Cocky much?" Danny joked.

"Cocky? My dear boy I know none of this tell," The night said with confusion, "But it is no matter, soon Serene will be mine, and as will her power."

Trumpets roared from the balcony above. A man came out on to the podium. He was large and strongly built. He wore a black tunic that cut off at the shoulders with a red in brio on it. And with along sleeve metal chain link shirt underneath. This also included a pair of black leggings and a cape, red on the inside, black on the out,: along with gray boots and gloves. Lastly he wore a shoulder pad and a metal plat protecting his arm and hand. His hair was black and long. Masked by a crown. And most odd was the scare along his right eye. The man seemed to be blind. ,"

"Greetings my subjects of this land. Today is a special day in my year, the day my daughter chooses the suitor for the crown. As is tradition, the winner will take all, the looser will have nothing. But let use no forget, six years ago my only son passed away from a fate worse than most. And to be taken most young is tragic in its own. But today is not a day for weeping, but a day for celebrating, so I do call. Praise thy Lady, Serene." As the king ended a woman walked from behind into the sunlight.

She wore a dress of the purest white, with only trims of green to renounce it. The gown dragged behind the girl. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. No emotion was painted across her face, only a look of nothing, with a hint of sadness. The girl's hair was a golden white placed neatly in a braided bun, with choice hairs touching down upon her face. She walked with her hands folded neatly in front of her, over to the throne next to her father. As she moved her hand to grasp the chair Danny noticed something. The sleeve of the dress moved ever so slightly up to reveal a purple and green bruise of the girl's wrist. Once seated the girl began to speak.

He voice was innocent and calm, "People of this land, I call upon thee. As the last living heir to thy father's thrown it is my duty to create peace and happiness across the land. Whomever proves there worth shall be crowned tonight. So may you push your skills and talents to the test, and show thee why you are worth my time."

The crowd began to cheer and stopped only when Serene raised her hand.

"Let the joust commence," Serene said.

Danny was pushed forward by the towns people to the starting zone.

"Wait, crowned? No please I just want to talk with her," Danny said against the crowd.

"Haha, you can talk when you're dead," Sir Francis laughed.

"You don't know the haft of it," Danny thought to himself.

**Ghost zone present*

Fright night rode through the many crowds of ghost. Serene lay behind the night, cloak covering her head. Many ghosts followed the knight and to see what he wanted. They all knew the ghost king had raised. Fright knight stopped before the castle with crowds off the spirits surrounding him. Terrified looks were painted across each face off the ghost. Fright night only laughed.

"Do you believe someone will save you?" Fright laughed.

Each ghost looked at each other in helpless desperation.

"Ha, who's going to stop us, hmm? The ghost child? Without that suit he is no threat." Fright spit.

"There are others," Poindexter said.

Fright pulled the boy close to his face and said, "And who would that be?" in a sour tone.

"What about the four?" Another ghost said.

"Oh the big four," Fright said acting afraid, "For one we don't even know if there are four. And besides, Clockwork can't get involved. And as for the Lady of Green," Fright was cut off by Poindexter.

"According to legend the Lady of Green sacrificed herself after the first coming of the ghost king."

Fright snarled at the boy and then dropped him to the ground. "Tell me Poin, does that book also say that the Lady of Green is a powerful force, more than any other? Does it say how strong and courageous she is? Does it tell of her kindness and motherly instinct?" Fright asked sweetly.

"It's Poin-Dexter, and yes it does," He said.

"Does it say she is no more but a child?" Fright said removing Serene's hood.

A deadly silence fell across the crowd. The girl looked up with heavy eyes, she was weak and she knew it and now, everyone else knew it to. She tried to raise her hand but failed dropping it to the side of the horse. Ashamed she hid her head.

"And can I ask one more question Poindexter?" Fright said sweetly, "Does the book say…"

**1350*

Danny lined up for the joust. People from the stands moved to prep the boy. Danny was given a black and green javelin and a green shield. The helmet from his bag was forcibly placed on his head. Danny lifted up the mask and exclaimed, "Hey!"

Serene looked down at the boy with interest. A smile creped across her face and she sat back into her chair.

A young man dressed in red and yellow walked down between the men. "Maidens and Men, lead me your ears, today we've come to applaud for our forthcoming king. On one we have the knight of our lands, Sir Francis of the Dark family. And as a competitor we have," the man stopped and looked at Danny. "Whatis thou name kind fellow?"

All eyes were on Danny including Serene's. "Uh, Danny, Danny of Amity?" Danny said hesitating.

"Daniel of Amity, to travel far for thou princess' hand," The man said.

"Un, I just can to talk to her," Danny said correcting the man.

"Well you are here, so let the joust begin," The man said as the trumpets rang.

"Um, what exactly is a joust?" Danny asked.

"Have they none in amity?" The man asked.

"No," Danny said.

"Tis strange, just attempt to hit the other knight with your pole," The man whispered.

"Let the joust begin!" He shouted to the crowd.

Cheers and roars came from the crowds. Trumpets rang through the land. The Knight began to charge and in turn so did Danny's horse.

"Now I really wish I paid attention in history," Danny said glumly.

**Pariah's castle*

Fright knight rode into the gates of the red castle, with the young Serene on his horse. She was weak and humiliated, and above all, afraid. She knew what awaited her, she knew what was in store and that frightened her. Serene lightly shock on the horse.

"Maybe I can fly?" Serene thought.

She lifted her head slightly off the horse but was stopped. The girl's eyes shot red.

"Why fight it? You are weak, and in no control. Let me show you what I can do. Make him pay for what he has done," A sinister voice said from within.

"No," Serene said weakly, "not after last time."

Fright knight stepped off his horse and picked up the girl. He walked down the halls of the castle. Fright continued to walk up flights of spiral stairs until her had reached what he was looking for. He opened the wooden door and walked into the large room. Serene looked up to see it was the room from her dreams, down to every stitch. Fright knight dropped the girl on the bed and stood beside her.

"I'm sure, my lord would be happy to know of your arrival. And don't try to escape my dear, no ghost could faze through these walls, not even you," Fright said walking out of the room.

"I told you, running will never work," he said slamming the door.

Serene sat up on the bed and cursed. "Why here?" She thought, "anywhere but here."

She noticed that she was still wearing her cloak. Serene reached into a hidden pocket of her cloak and opened it. Inside her harp laid. She smiled and looked at the room once again.

"When this is all over, I'm burning this place to the ground," Serene thought.

She swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She breathed heavily, before trying to stand. Serene successfully stood with the help of the bed. She grasped the harp and looked through the room.

"Fright will be looking for this," she thought.

"I wonder if it's still here?" She thought.

Serene laid on the floor of the room and crawled under the bed. A small nail stood up out of the others in the floor. She pulled the nail pulling up the piece of wood it was attached to. A hole was created in the floor boards hold different items. Serene smiled and placed her harp into the hole and closed it. Crawling out from under the bed she pulled herself up using the bed.

"How can I keep my promise to protect you, if I can't even protect myself?" Serene said to herself.

Her eye's grew wide, "Danny? He couldn't be there? Was he? Dam it Clockwork!" She cursed.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Think, think," she said.

"No ghost can get out, no ghost," Serene said.

"Wait, no ghost?" Serene smiled.

Two rings formed from her waist and changed her into her human form.

"Well good thing I'm not just a ghost," she said.

Serene jumped through the wall and changed into her ghost form and smiled. She flew towards Clockwork's town with fear in her eyes.

**1350*

Danny didn't know what to do. He was afraid and confused, it was just a reflex. And now Danny had won. All he did was turn intangible, just for a second and now, he has a village chanting his name. Francis just lost his balance he wasn't hit but the people didn't care. Either they didn't see what had happened or they didn't care, Danny didn't know.

"I just wanted to talk to her, now I've won her hand? I can't change the past, but Clockwork didn't stop me?" Danny's mind was jumbled with thoughts and questions.

Serene looked down at the boy who had just won her. She was glad it was not Sir Francis, but she saw what no one else had. An slight smile was painted on her face. She could use this to her advantage.

The king called from atop the tower to his champion. "Sir Danny of Amity, you hath proven your worth, and to defeat my best. You are indeed worthy to my daughter. I am proud to welcome you to the Dark family line." The king said.

"Wait, what?" Danny's eye's grew wide.

"Hail Lord Pariah!" The people exclaimed.

"Oh no," Danny thought.

**Clockwork's tower*

Serene flew into her brother's office. Papers and books were covering the room. She saw Clockwork laying on the floor. She rushed over and picked up her brother. Even though Serene was weak she could easily carry her brother. Ghost were very light. Serene carried Clockwork into his room and laid him into his bed. She walked into the office again and looked over the room. Serene opened the door that held the time staff. She grasped the handle of the staff and grabbed a stick note and a pen. Serene quickly wrote and stuck it into the closet, then shut the door. The girl walked into the center of the room. The staff was feeding her power. Serene pulled her hood over her face and hit the bottom of the staff against the floor. A small green portal formed in front of her. She looked at Clockwork through the door way with sadden eyes. Serene jumped through the portal.

**1350*

"Pariah? Pariah? Was she just tricking me this whole time?" Danny thought.

"Sir Daniel, you may speak with Serene if you wish," a servant said.

"Sure," Danny said, still in shock.

The servant lead Danny through the halls of the castle. Danny walked up several flights of spiral stairs. At the top of the tower was a single wooden door. The woman stood to the side motioning towards the door. Danny walked up to the gate of the room and knocked lightly, twice.

A soft voice said, "Enter."

Danny did as he was told. He walked into a large room. Serene stood facing the fire place of the room facing away from the door.

"Close the door," she said softly.

Danny genially closed the door behind him and stood in front of it.

"Come closer," Serene said not turning around.

Danny walked haft way between them.

"Closer," Serene said.

Danny continued to walk, when they were arm's length apart serene said, "stop."

"Sir Daniel, when I saw you approach the joust I believed you nothing of chance. But, you were determined. Unlike much of this land, I am educated. Amity, is no place in Europe. But I thought nothing of it at the time, until the joust. No one seemed to notice, but I did," Serene turned around and grasped one hand on Danny's shoulder and her other into his chest.

Danny screamed in pain, Serene opened her palm to reveal a blood blossom. Danny continued to scream in pain. He fell to the ground, as he fell the helmet fell off. The girl removed the Blossom from his chest.

"Ghost," Serene barked.

She looked at the helmet and picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" Serene said softly.

Danny only gasped from the pain.

"Where did you get this?" Serene shouted.

"Cl..Clock…Clockwork," Danny stuttered.

"This is Simon's," Serene threw the blossom into the fire.

Danny instantly felt better, once the flower was gone. Serene only looked surprised.

"I have an opposition for you. Since you know Simon I will let you escape. Thought my life, I've never been able to trust people. I fell as if my Father wishes me dead," Serene said helping Danny to his feet.

"Why do you think that?" Danny asked taking a few steps back.

"On my brother's eighteenth year, he was killed. My father says twas a tragic hunting incident. But the wounds were not from afar. I believe he was killed so my father could remain king. As the last air, if I become decease Pariah will remain king until death," Serene said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Danny questioned.

"My father wishes Francis to rule, but you won, keep to your promise and take my hand. After I am crown, you may leave free," Serene said.

"I can't," Danny said.

"Why not?" Serene snapped.

"I can't change anything," Danny said.

Serene gave him a puzzled look.

"Look I promised a friend I wouldn't change anything," Danny said.

"You promised," Serene said.

"The thing is, you will never be crowned," Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Serene asked.

A green figurer tackled Danny and fazed through the floor of the castle. The green figure pushed Danny into the forest on the opposite side of the castle, slamming him into the ground. Danny looked up at A green cloaked figure, with red glowing eyes. He tried to raise his head but his shoulders were being held down by a blue staff. Danny tried to struggle but was held tightly in place.

"What are you doing?" the figure said grinding her teeth.

"Serene?" Danny asked.

"Why are you here?" She said still grinding her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me you're the ghost kings daughter?" Danny yelled changing into his ghost form.

Serene released Danny and standing him up.

"He's not," Serene growled.

"I've already seen him and you, you can't lie," Danny said standing in a fighting position.

"I'm not, he denounced me as his daughter," Serene said.

"So I answered your question, now answer mine," Serene snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know how you died," Danny said.

"Danny, why didn't you just ask?" Serene said softly.

"Would you have told me?" Danny said sarcastically.

"No! that's why you should be here!" Serene shouted.

"Exactly," Danny said.

"Danny something has happened," Serene said removing her hood revealing her markings.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"Pariah had risen," Serene said, "and these markings are why."

"You caused it? You released your own father to destroy the world, didn't you?" Danny snapped.

"No I didn't call him, a ghost name Plasmius did, he only used me as a power source," Serene pleaded.

"You were still a part of it," Danny yelled.

"Danny! I hate my father, I hate him more than anyone, well almost anyone. Why would I release him? I was one of the elders that originally trapped him!" Serene shouted.

"You were? How do I know you're not lying, you're not the most truthful," Danny said.

"Fine," Serene said grabbing Danny's arm.

She turned invisible and flew up to the tower's window.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Shut up and listen, you wanted honest? Here's honest," Serene said looking through the window.

The human Serene sat on her bed brushing her long wavy, golden hair. A knock came from her door. She looked at the entrance and smiled.

"Come in, Daniel," Serene said softly.

Sir Francis walked into the room and shut the door behind him. The girl stood up quickly with a look of fear on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Serene yelled at the knight.

"What am I always here for?" The knight said.

He walked over and placed a hand on Serene's shoulder, stroking it up and down her arm. She pulled away.

"I belong to Sir Daniel now, you can't do that anymore," she snapped.

"As if that boy tis a threat, and you are mine remember," Francis said.

Danny lunged forward to stop him, but was pulled back by Green's hand. He looked at her, she shook her head in a no motion.

"We can stop him," Danny said.

"It wouldn't matter," Green said flying from the window, "it's not the first time."

"Come on," Green said flying towards the forest.

Danny looked back into the room, Serene was standing in view. One sleeve was off her body revealing her arm and shoulder were covered in bruises and scratches. Tears ran down the girl's face, along with a pointed, freshly burned mark next to her eye. Danny looked away and flew in the direction Green had.


	14. Chapter 14: Wliting of a rose

**Clockwork's tower*

Clockwork awoke in a fog. The room seemed to spin around him. He placed a hand on his scare, it burned. He knew what this meant, but he couldn't change what was set. Clockwork looked around his dark room. He frowned and stood from his bed.

"Was it a dream?" he thought.

Clockwork walked into his office. Papers, book, and other items for his studies were scattered across the room. Clockwork's eye shot to the screen. He floated over and placed his palm on the back, it was still warm. Clockwork flew quickly over to the closet. The door swung quickly open, the closet was empty with only a small yellow note against the wall. Clockwork picked up the sign and read it.

_Dear Simon,_

_I took your staff to go back into time to_

_ prevent Danny from ruining it, _

_but you proudly knew that._

_I will return it,_

_ but you proudly knew that to._

_~Serene_

Clockwork just stared at the note. His face turned a bright red as he grinded his teeth.

Through his lips hissed one word, "Serene."

**1350*

Danny landed in an opening in the woods. Serene leaned against Clockwork's staff using it to support herself.

"Serene," Danny began to say sincerely.

"Listen, although you may not trust me, right now I'm making the rules," Serene said sternly.

Danny only knotted, he wasn't sure what he was going to say anyway. Serene looked at the position in the sky and snapped back at Danny.

"It's about three, there are two hours until I die. Now as I told you before Fright Knight and Pariah have been released. I escaped not long ago from Pariah's castle so there bond to be looking for me," Serene said.

"How would they be able to find you in the 1350's?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Trust me, they will. And on that point, I really don't want to leave you alone here but I figure you should at least know what caused the hell your being thrown into," Serene took a deep breath, "I have something to do, so can I trust you not to change the past?"

"Um," Danny said

"Stay away from me, if you go anywhere near my human form I will know, and I will send you right back to the present," Serene snapped as her eye's glowed red.

Danny gulped and stared at the angered girl.

"Two hours and you meet me back here, clear?" Serene asked.

"Clear," Danny said.

"Good."

A large purple flower formed around Serene's legs wrapping her in a soft blanket of floral . The flower fully wrapped itself around the girl and came up into a tight bud. The flower shoot back into the earth from once it had risen.

A voice came from the ground, "One more thing, if you see Fright knight, you run!"

**Green*

Green reanimated near the outskirts of the town. She carefully looked around the forest, no one was in sight, no present she could feel. Green changed to her human for and placed her green hood atop her blonde hair and began walking into the village. People rushed passed, all in a hurry to sell and to buy, no one caring who or why she was there. Green walked over to a small shop entrance, with curtains of black covering the entrance. The girl pushed aside the tarps and stared at a man across a counter.

"Farwell thee to Jacklson's shop of Dragon slayers," The man said cheerfully.

Sir Jacklson was a tall man. Larger than many around this area, his wealth and success truly showed on his gut. His hair was a dark black with a white streak across the bottom of the air line from age. He wore a mango shaded tunic and matching pants, with a black belt.

"I'd like to distinguish where I can bargain Ecto-Ranium?" Serene asked, her tone was cold and blank of emotion.

"Strange request my fair lady, to what may I ask is it for?" Jacklson asked.

"A small danger, easily consolable, do you have what I seek?" Green asked.

"Ay but do thou haveth what id seek?" The man asked rubbing his fingers together.

"Ay and more, if it this done within the hour," Green snapped.

"An hour is not much,"Jacklson was cut off by Green slamming her hand against the table.

"Look, I do not have more than an hour left, get me what I need if you value your life," Green's eye glowed a red from beneath the hood.

"What trickery is this?" Jacklson said starring at Green's eyes.

"The same that causes this," Green said causing her hand to glow a bright red.

"Magic," Jacklson stated in shock

"Why not, now do what I ask," Green snapped.

The man gulped, "As you wish my Lady, it will been done within an hour."

"And if you tell of this event?" Green said.

"I swear to not," Jacklson said raising his left hand.

Green knotted and exited the shop, leaving a cold chill in the room.

"Strange girl that one is," Jacklson said to himself.

"Heard that," Green shouted back into the shop.

**Ghost zone present*

Fright knight walked up the spiral stair case to his captive. Fright knocked on the door as he entered the room. The man walked into the chamber looking for his prize. Serene was nowhere to be found, Fright checked the closets, under the beds, anywhere he could think of. The girl was gone, a curse flew from the Knight's lips and he flew out of the room and down the spiral.

**Clockwork's tower*

Clockwork franticly searched through his records to see if there was anything, something he could do to reach Serene. He kneeled on the ground and dug through the scattered papers. Reports, backgrounds, habits, still not what he was looking for. Serene hated information about herself and ordered all documentation of her destroyed. He saw no issue of it at the time, if only he thought of every possible timelines. A black figure interrupted Clockwork's scavenger hunt. Fright Knight stood in front of the time ghost upon his horse of death. Clockwork's gazed turned to one of furry.

"Fright, you have no purpose or right to be here," Clockwork snarled as he stood.

"Ah Simon, not as tranquil as we lead on are we?" Fright said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you mean serene?" Clockwork snapped, "Oh, I hope that didn't stab you in the back."

The Knight laughed, "You know what I'm after, I rightfully won and I want my prize."

A glow passed quickly through Clockwork's vision, "As my memory serves, you did not win."

"What?" Fright said in a grungy voice.

"As of now, Sir Daniel won Serene's hand," Clockwork was very amused, for once he didn't mind a time line change.

"Why is that brat in the 13 hundreds?" Fright snapped.

"Perhaps it's to change what needed to be changed," Clockwork smirked.

"Wait," Fright said as if to come to a realization, "Your time staff is not with you. I do not feel it's power close, and that Ghost brat is in the past. There are only two others who can use your staff, and I have a feeling I know where your little sister is after all."

**1350*

Green walked out into the deep forest. Silence filled the air, and only the sounds of distant chirping could be heard. She looked around the forest, and sat in the soft grass. A tear formed at the girl's eye and traveled down to the earth below. From where the tear had landed the grass become much more greener and healthier. A single flower bloomed. It was a red rose, but unlike others, this rose was different. A silver lining formed around each peddle, each curve of the plant. Green gazed at the flower with sadness. She placed her hand on the steam and broke the connection to the earth. A shiver of pain crawled up her back but she ignored it. The silver and red rose, once picked, well to ashes in her hand.

Green sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into?" she asked herself.

"What you deserve," Torn stated.

"Shut up Torn, don't I have enough problems?" Green said.

"I can make each and every one of your problems disappear, all you have to do is let me have control," Torn said in a sweet tone.

"Your problems or mine?" Green snapped.

"Both," Torn replied.

"No thank you, I don't feel like destroying the world and sending it back into a depression," Green sighed.

"I only offer help," Torn said.

"I do not want help, at least not from you. I don't know what to do, I'm tired of being afraid," Green whispered in a chocked voice.

"I am not afraid," Torn hissed.

"I can feel you, you're afraid, but afraid of good, afraid of truth," Green said.

"I am not," Torn snapped.

"Just be quite, your more annoying than Clockwork," Green snapped.

"Clockwork! By now he must know I've taken the staff, that means his younger self knows to. His younger self? Maybe he knows where Clockwork hid my staff," Green smiled.

The girl stood quickly and held the blue cane to eye level. She whispered a few words and spinet the staff in the air. As Green increased the speed a green vortex formed. Green smiled and jumped through the portal as it closed quickly behind her.

**Ghost zone present*

Fright knight laughed at Clockwork.

"You honestly think you can stop me? Without that peaty little staff you are no more a threat than any of these other souls," Fright laughed.

Clockwork lay on the floor below Fright knight. He was powerless and he wasn't as strong without the time staff. Clockwork was never a fighting ghost and did not spend time mastering his powers like Serene had. He knew he couldn't win, he saw what fate lye before him. But there was however a chance, a small one but a chance he could stop the knight. No experience, no skill, no chance, but he wasn't afraid.

"You are not to go near my family again," he said standing.

"What of Pariah, did you forget he too is your family?" Fright laughed.

"He is no father of mine," Clockwork snapped.

"Pedy child, just as you were the day you died, your weak and hold no chance of stopping me," Fright grinned.

"But without the time staff there is no other way into the past," Clockwork said.

"Who needs a staff?" Fright said walking out of the tower.

Clockwork shot a single ball of ectoplasm at the man. The green ball hit Fright knight on his back, sending him forward a bit. The knight turned to Clockwork and raised his sword. Clockwork held his ground and prepared to fight. He knew he couldn't win but at least he could give Serene and Danny more time.

**1350 ghost zone*

Green floated a path she well knew. Although the islands and other creations of the ghost zone were nowhere to be found she still knew her way. A small clock tower with a simple cottage branching of was her destination.

"I had forgotten how small this use to be," Green thought to herself as she landed on the island.

The girl walked up to the front door of the cottage and genially knocked. A boy opened the oak door with a creek. He was a young boy around the age of eighteen. He wore a blue tunic and black tights. The boy's hair was long and uncut with a blackened color. A large cloak seemed to wrap the boy's figure and brushed across the ground.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

Green simple wrapped her arms around the boy and tightly hugged him, but only for a moment. She release the boy and stared warmly into his red eyes, with a smile across her lips.

"Um," is all that came from his mouth.

"Sorry," Green laughed, "you just remind me of someone I use to know."

"Well, now that, that's settled may I ask of your purpose here?" he said brushing off his shirt.

"Simon you must know," Green said with worried eyes.

"How do you know of my name," Clockwork said, "and where did you get my staff? Are you the next keep of time, after me?"

"I am from the future this is true, I am merely borrowing this trinket in order to retrieve a friend," Green said.

"Does my future self-know of your presence," Clockwork asked.

She smacked her forehead and curse under her breath.

"I take that as a no," Clockwork asked in a confused tone.

"No he does but, I forgot you haven't learned to search through time yet." Green said saddened.

"I have! I can see what will happen and win," Clockwork said with a childish tone.

"You're lying my dear Simon," Green said, "and you were my only hope."

"I am not," Clockwork snapped in the same childish tone.

"Wow is this what I sound like to him?" Green thought.

Green gazed at the boys eye with despair, "Do you know who I am?"

"I can look forward in time but only a number of years," Clockwork said trying to prove his power.

"You wouldn't need a few years to know," Green said sadly.

Her gaze was broken for a moment when she noticed something, a purple book on a table inside the home. Green quickly rushed inside and took the book in hand.

"What are you doing?" Clockwork asked impatiently.

Green looked at her staff she touched it to the book. The cover became more and more wrinkled and dusted with age as the staff touched it. It seemed to skip through time. Green pulled the staff away as the book looked like the only she had. Green quickly began flipping through the pages of the book until she found what she had been looking for. Green showed Clockwork the open page.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked frantic.

"No I am unaware," Clockwork said ashamed.

The page revealed a golden staff about six feet in length. It was covered in golden vines and leaves that twisted to the very top. At the top of the staff it was bare as if uncompleted. Through the staff there were three gems that held there placing. The gems were those of rubies, shaped as roses and were held with a silver thread.

"In one hour you will come upon this item, this is very important. If you were to hide this weapon, for any reason where would it be?"

"Why would I hide such an item? And furthermore, why should I tell you?" Clockwork snapped.

"Because," Green had to think. She couldn't tell him about herself or Pariah. But she desperately need it to save them, her hands were tied.

"It is very important, and all though I cannot tell you, you just have to trust me," Green pleaded.

"If I were to hide something of great power from someone. I would hide it in a place that person could not go," Clockwork said lowly.

Green hugged the boy tightly, and then turned to go.

"Wait, who are you? Will we meet again?" Clockwork called.

Green pulled off her hood and stared at the boy with her troubled emerald eyes. Clockwork at first was confused by this jester. He fixed his own glare to the girls, his red eyes grew and swelled with tears. He shook his head quickly while mouthing no.

"There was nothing you could do," Green said flying from the tower.

**1350 forest*

A green portal formed between two large oak trees. Fright knight rode from the spiral and on to the soft grass, his horse nayed loudly as they entered the forest. Fright looked around the land and took a wisp of the cool air. Fright looked at the sun, about five, she had to be here.

**Green*

Green returned to the shop she had once entered before, pushing the black curtains from her way. The man from the shop desperately hit at the hot piece of metal with a hammer. He looked from his work as the girl walked in. Sweat dripped from his out of place hairs and noise.

"Is it done?" She asked quietly.

"Yes my lady, the man said placing the dagger on the table. The short dagger was a little less than foot long. It was a curved blade with a green coloring. The hilt of the bade was a black metal with silver ridges. For the time given it was a well-made weapon.

"And no one knew of this?" Green asked.

"Ay, but me and the floors," Jacklson laughed.

Green smiled for a moment then shot a deadly glare at the man.

"Wrap this," Green commanded.

"As you wish," Jacklson said.

A heavy cloth covered the blade and green took hold of the wrapped weapon.

"Now your barging," Jacklson said holding out his hand.

Green began to dig through a pocket in her cloak. She pulled out three golden coins. Jacklson stared in shock at the coins placed on his counter.

"I made good, now tell no one of this encounter," Green said exiting the shop.

**Forest*

Danny sat silently on a rock waiting, as instructed. He didn't know what to believe or think. His mind and emotion were confused and jumbled. He had feelings for Serene, but it seemed every time they got close she'd hurt him. And then there was her relation to Pariah. Danny's most powerful enemy was the father of his crush. But what happened to her was worst of all, Danny hatted to put much thought into what had caused her PTSD. Now that he knew, he had wished he hadn't.

"Can I trust her?" Danny thought.

He desperately wanted to but his instincts screamed not to. His mind however, wanted to be close to Serene, wanted to see her, to talk to her, just plain be around her. And then there was that feeling, the feeling to protect the girl. Much like the urge to protect his family, his town, his friends. He wanted to stay with her, and at the same time leave her. Wanted to be around her and at the same time be as far away as possible.

But Danny knew one thing, if he wanted to defeat Pariah and save the ghost zone, he would need to listen to Serene.

Green walked into view carrying a small bag. Danny stood from the rock as she walked closer.

"It's time," She said grimly.

**Why do i always have to write at midnight. It seems any free time i have durring the frank'en day i can't seem to form the storyline in my head but oh midnight. Waking up and getting on my lap top to write perfect! So if any of my chapters or sentances seem haft baked, now you know why. I'm so tired, but i have hit the 50,000 words mark! Yah me! Thanks to everyone who reads and follows along. I'm prode of this story, 1/3 way through and 50,000 words. I really need a life! Ok i'm been yelled at to go to bed so bye! ~Chow!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lightning

**1350*

Danny knotted and watched Green as she flew off, following her closely. The two came close to the castle walls of Serene's bed chamber. The girl wore the same white and green dress as before and was brushing her hair once again.

Green looked at Danny and whispered almost too low for Danny to hear, "Do not make a sound, do not interfere, leave the past where it belongs."

**Serene*

The young girl continued to brush her long golden hair. Once content with it she began to twist and turn the locks into a tight up done bun, letting only her bangs fall. A knock came from her door, the girl's face turned a pale white in fear of him being there once again.

"My lady," a feminine voice called.

A sigh of relief fell over Serene as she said, "Come it."

A young girl, about the same age as Serene, if not a little older, walled into the room. She wore a white and brown gown, not as fancy as Serene's but more than the commoners. Her hair was a brownish, blonde that was neatly tied up in a braid, with white band across her for head.

Serene's eyes lit up at the sight, "Dora, I haven't seen you in some time, what bringith you this fair day?"

"I was passing through on my way to a neighboring and I thought I'd stop for a chat," Dora smiled.

"Well, come on, I'll send for some tea," Serene said cheerfully.

"I'd have like to but, I carry an urgent message from your father, he wishes to speak with you immediately," Dora said with great importance.

"I see," a sigh escaped Serene's mouth, "perhaps another time."

Serene rose from the bed and walked out with Dora to meet with her father.

Danny and Green listened carefully to the conversation, once the two girls were gone they fazed through the walls of the home. Remaining invisible the two ghosts followed.

Serene continued to follow her friend closely behind. The two girls made it to the main hall of the castle. The ceilings were high and supported by pillars that created an empty path in the middle of the room. A red carpet flowed from the door of the castle to the thrown in which Pariah sat. The hall was empty except for the three. Red and black curtains fell from the tall ceilings to show there nations colors. Unlike many of the times Serene had seen her father, this time he was garbed in armor. Serene knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Enter," The king said.

The two girls walked up to the thrown and as tradition bowed in front of the king.

"Dora, your services will no longer be required," Pariah said in a cold tone.

"As you wish," Dora said leaving the great hall.

Pariah looked to one end of the hall and from the shadows; Sir Francis appeared with a cold expression much like Pariah's. Serene's eyes grew as she saw the man enter, she quickly flipped her vision back to her father.

"Un-rulely out breaks have formed thought the kingdom, speak of treason spread far across our land. Tonight the people are planning to storm. As my only heir, it is quite important for you to be safe. I have ordered Knight Francis to escort you to Lady Dora and Lord Aragon's castle tonight," Pariah sated.

"And what of you father?" Serene asked.

"I shall lead the villagers away from you and Francis on horseback," Pariah said in a similar tone.

"But will not leaving in a carriage verses a horse draw more attention," Serene asked in confusion.

"No dear daughter, it is I that they are after," Dark said sweetly.

"But," Serene was cut off by Pariah.

"It is for the best!" He shouted.

"As you wish father," Serene said softly in which not to anger him more.

**Green*

Green gazed at the three and turned her head quickly away from view. She turned to the door and fazed through the castles main entrance. Danny at first didn't noticed the ghost girl's absence, he was too tightly held in place of what was going on around him. It didn't make since to Danny, Pariah seem to be trying to protect Serene, not hurt her.

"So how did she die?" Danny wondered to himself.

Danny turned to ask Green what was going on; when he turned the girl was gone. Frantic Danny searched the room for her, she couldn't have gone far. A motion pushed his towards the entrance to the castle. Danny decided to follow his gut and fazed through the great doors.

Danny reached the other side of the castle to see a green cloaked figure standing along the edge of the forest, staring at the ground below. Danny flew down to the green cloak and reached out to place a hand on the shoulder when a hand reached out and stopped his arm from going any farther. Danny shot his gaze to his captor to see Green giving a deadly glare with mud spread across her face and limbs. The girl pulled Danny into the shrubs and greenery from wince she was hiding. The girl placed her free hand over Danny's mouth to silence him. Green was stronger than Danny anticipated; even if he wanted to break free he didn't think he could. Green's eyes never left her cloak; her gaze was one of desperation and determination. Danny looked at the ground he laid on, a small package was placed on the ground near Green's kneeled leg and the time staff accompanying it. Green turned invisible causing the object and the boy both to vanish. Danny looked to the ground between the bushes, he could make out the hoofs of a horse and the black armored feet of the rider. The seconds passing felt like hours, Danny could make out sounds of the horse and knight walking, then the horse riding away.

Danny attempted to rise himself off of the cold dirt but was pushed forcibly down. Green's eyes never meet his, she only continued to look above the bushes. Once she found it to be safe Green stood and released Danny from her grip. Her gaze never soften, she simple looked around the area.

"What just happened?" Danny asked in shock, him mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Fright knight found us," Green said sternly, but not afraid.

The cloak was gone; Green grabbed the package attaching it to her vine belt.

"What how? How do you know?" Danny snapped in confusion.

Green rubbed her hand on her face to remove the mud, her markings were glowing red.

"I thought we had more time," she said grimly.

The call of horses broke the conversation, on the side of the castle two create horses were being hooked into their saddles.

**Serene*

The young girl was wearing a grey cloak to cover her from the view of others. Her gaze was that of terror. She was lead into the carriage by Sir Francis. The man smiled a devilish grin as he closed the carriage doors. The knight shot a glare at Pariah. Pariah sat high on a black horse covered in a peasant made cloak of black. The sounds of yells and screams of threat covered the air, the king rode quickly off north, while the carriage bolted south towards the forest directly in front of the mob.

Serene could hear the sounds of running horses and yells of people close behind. She sat, knees close to her chest, waiting for it to be safe. But, something didn't make since, why was the sounds of the mob close behind her? They should be chasing the king not her, that's what Pariah told her. The sound of rain could be heard on top of the carriage, a break of thunder filled the air. The sound of the villagers were close she could tell. The carriage stopped, Serene opened the door quickly. The rain poured down making her hair fall onto her back. The horses were unhooked from the carriage, one was no where to be seen and the other bore Francis on top of it.

"What's going on?" Serene yelled over the thunder.

"A way to distract the villagers," the knight yelled.

"What?" serene said in shock.

"Moron girl, your father wasn't leering the mob away from you; you were helping him escape," The knight yelled ridding off.

"I suggest you start running," he added.

Serene looked behind her; she could see the light of torches and hat of farmers. She begin running through the forest, the mud squishing under her heels, rain pouring from the heavens above, heart pounding a million a minute. The heel of her left shoe stuck with in the mud causing her to fall face first into the mud. A yelp of pain ran from her lips, Serene kicked both of her shoe off and continued to run through the thick forest. Pain stung through her, every left step made her want to stop, but she didn't have the choice. Serene for the second time tripped on a root but this time she didn't' have the strength in her ankles to stand. Covered in mud, Serene began to crawl across the forest floor. She flipped to her back as the villagers got closer, they started to created a circle around her. Serene screamed in fear, the storm raged on, she continued to scream. A bolt of lightning struck the apple tree above her. The villagers ran out of the way, none to help the poor girl. The fully grown apple tree landed atop of the girl, directly on her waist.

Serene struggled, her breath was rapid, she began to shake violently, making short sounds and gasps.

Green had, had enough she flew from her hiding place over to the girl. She sat next to the dyeing rose. Serene looked up at future self still shaking. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

"Shh, shh," Green said petting the girl's hair.

She hugged herself and as green did so Serene gasped, one last time. Green placed the corpse's head in the mud. Green only stared at the girl, ignoring the villagers behind her. Green took two deep rapid breaths before screaming. As she did so her hair raised far above the earth, rising the girl into the air as well, she turned sharply to face the villagers, her eye's raged in red.

"You! You're all responsible! What did she do? What did she do to die like this? Dam you all! Straight to hell!" Green screamed. Vines formed all around the villagers, blocking any escape.

"It was a set up! Pariah ran in the other direction, using her for bait! You will all pay for this!" Green continued to scream.

Pleads for their lives filled the voices of the mob. Each one dropping to their knees in a chance of Mersey. Danny flew up to Green.

"Serene this isn't you come back," Danny said over the storm.

Green's eyes lowered and changed from there red coloring to green. She floated down back to the earth with a shameful gaze. The vines blocking the exit were removed, Green looked at the frightened people and flew quickly in the opposite direction.


	16. Chapter 16: Ruler of the Ghost Zone

**Ok well i forgot all about this. Between work, boyfriend, friends, and shinny new things for christmas i just forgot. To make up for it i'm going to try sothing new, don't know if it's good or not. But it's like an outside story thing, well , just read it.**

**Serene: Simon, guess what I've got in my hand,**

**Clockwork: Fanfiction...**

**Serene: Well your no fun.**

**Clockwork: I know everything, remember?**

**Serene: Christmas must really suck.**

**Clockwork: you wanted to show me something?**

**Serene: Oh yah! This isn't any normal Fanfiction, this is...**

**Clockwork: About us.**

**Serene: God that's annoying.**

**Clockwork: Well, what does it say?**

**Serene: want to tell me?**

**Clockwork: It's outside our world, i don't know what it reads.**

**Serene: Well time to find out, see what i did there.**

**Clockwork: Jokes are never funny when you already know them.**

**Serene: Blaph, (Begins reading).**

**Serene: Bastered!**

**Clockwork: What?**

**Serene: Well look what you do here.**

**Clockwork: I didn't do that! Keep reading.**

**Serene: Oh god!**

**Clockwork: What?**

**Serene: That's disgusting, oh god, i'd never do that. I think i'm going to be sick.**

**Clockwork: Let me see. (Starts reading) Hun, well i'm not saying i'm surprised.**

**Serene: Well there is one good thing that came out of this.**

**Clockwork: And that is?**

**Serene: All the Fanfiction about you, see you later, Love Child...**

**1350 forest*

"Serene," Danny called as she flew off.

"That was not the princess, that witch was in my shop only an hour go," Jacklson said among the crowd.

Mumbles can from the others in confusion.

"Yes it was," Danny said wearingly.

"Well, it was easier to find you than I thought," a voice said from behind.

Danny quickly turned to see Fright Knight sitting on his horse. Danny growled in anger as his eyes changed to neon green.

"Shouldn't you been running to hide away for another day?" Fright asked in a babyish tone.

"Shouldn't you?" Danny asked raising his hand lite with green ectoplasm.

The people scattered at the sight, in fear of the battle to come.

Fright night simple laughed raising his sword at the boy. Danny held his ground; he had recognized the sword from last Halloween, he knew what power it held, he knew what would happen if it touched him.

"No one to save you now, no pumpkins to stop me, and no girl, seems you've lost," Fright hissed.

"I've been in worse," Danny smiled, "How did you find us?"

"After a little trip to the girl's brother, and with the help of that little map of hers it was easy," Fright smeared.

"Map?" Danny asked.

"Not of importance to you, just thank those snowball of people and leave it be," Fright said.

"What did you do?" Danny growled.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to the rest of the world after we get back, and I think I'll start with that little park of yours," Fright smiled.

Danny shot the ectoball in which Fright easily dogged. The knight charged forward in an attempt to hit the boy with his sword, Danny jumped out of the way missing the green blade by inches. He landed closely behind the knight. Danny shot an ice ray at Fright knocking him and his horse a few inches back, hitting the ground below. Fright knight stepped off his horse and began to charge Danny. The boy flew quickly towards the knight, being mindful of his blade. As he ran, Danny charged his hand with a blue ectoplasm ball. The boy shot the ice ball at the knight, but fright merely blocked the shot with his sword. Fright swung his sword at the boy, Danny barely managed to escape the cut with a back hand spring. The boy sprung up once more to attack the man, running fist ready at the knight. He prepared the hit and swung his fist in attempt to make connect with the man's jaw. Danny was caught by the throat; the knight laughed and threw the boy into a nearby tree. Danny hit back first with a thud, he squinted his eyes with pain. The Knight continued to laugh as he walked over to the fallen youth.

"Don't you see boy? You never had a chance against me, and now you pay for her mistake," the knight smiled a wicked smile, "with your life."

The knight, now standing over the haft conscious boy raised his blade to the heavens, to provide the perfect final blow. Danny panicked, there had to be something he could do, if there was, he couldn't think of it. He closed his eyes and created a shield over his head with his arms. Danny could hear the blade being swung down, he waited for the hit. But instead of the sword hitting his he heard a soft clap noise. He opened his eyes to see Serene standing over him, holding the sword's blade between he hands.

"Serene," Danny shouted.

"Danny move out of the way," Serene said with a gasp, it was obvious she was having trouble holding the blade up.

"How are still here, doesn't the blade make you live your greatest fear?" Danny asked moving out of the way.

Serene looked into Danny's eyes with a determined glare, "I already am."

Serene un clamped her hands from the blade sending it into the ground below. As the blade touched it was engulfed in vines, thorns, and other greenery. Serene grabbed Danny by the waist and flew off as the knight attempted to free his blade.

Serene pulled the time staff from her belt and pushed in front of them as they fled. She wisped something too low for Danny to hear and a portal opened a few feet in front of them. Danny turned his head to see the Fright Knight close behind them, he looked at Serene, he eyes focused on the portal ahead. The Knight was gaining fast but Serene was not going to give up, she looked at the portal and then at the knight. She then looked at Danny, her eyes dropped, she loosened her grip around the boy and threw he into the vortex ahead of her. Serene turned and stopped to face the knight, she raised her arms and shot several, large thorns at the man, knocking off his horse for the moment. Serene smiled at flew quickly through the portal as it closed behind her.

**Ghost zone 1350*

Serene was pushed into the green land by the invisible push of the vortex sending her to the island below. It was a small island, you could see from end to end fairly easy, nothing was blocking the view, for the island was bare of anything. Serene walked over to Danny who lay no far from where she had landed herself. She offered the boy a hand to help him stand.

"Was it true?" Danny asked as he stood.

"Hum?" Serene asked looking out into the ghost zone.

"Are you really living your greatest fear?" Danny asked with concern.

"Danny, I've been living in fear for nearly seven hundred years, but that fear has turned to reality. But I don't have the choice to be afraid anymore," Serene hummed.

"Why now?" Danny asked.

Serene flipped her sight to Danny, "Because, I finally have something to lose."

"You don't need to protect me, you know?" Danny said.

"No I do, for the same reason you feel you have to protect me. You, we promised to and a ghost can never break a promise," Serene said with a hint of guilt.

A small cry broke the silent glare, both of the teens heads shot in the direction of the crier. The two saw Clockwork's tower and a girl with him, garbed in green.

Serene's attention snapped to Danny, her eyes worried.

"Danny, for some time I've been lying to you, and I'm going to tell you everything, but we haven't much time. Have your parents ever told you of the great four?" Serene asked.

"Yah, my mom told me about them when I was first learning about ghost. But I thought there were only three, why?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Well there are four, the Ruler, the Watcher, the Welcomer, and the Giver. I have the Welcomer's cloak and Harp, but I'm not the Welcomer, well I wasn't meant to be," Serene said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I was never meant to be the Welcomer, it is true I hold the power of the Welcomer, but that was only after I was stripped of my own," Serene said franticly.

"Then who were you?" Danny asked.

"I was the Ruler," Serene said eyes begging for believes.

"So you're,"

"Yes, I'm the Queen of the Ghost zone, or I was," Serene confessed.

"But Pariah," Danny spat.

"Stole my rightful power," Serene finished.

"Then how did you become the Welcomer?" Danny asked.

"After my Defeat the Ghost zone was in turmoil. The People begged for release, a savor from the king. I looked deep within myself and awoke a power so dark, so powerful it nearly destroyed the world," Serene explained.

"Thorn?" Danny asked.

"Thorn," Serene agreed.

"The power became to corrupt, I managed to fight against it choosing good over evil, giving my power back and forming the cloak, harp, and a staff. Using these powers, along with Clockwork's, and the elders we defeated Pariah and brought peace to the lands, or so we thought. The corruption from both me and Pariah created a lust for evil. Evil soon become far more powerful than good, that's why so many ghost have fallen into darkness. I tried my best to fight the darkness, and to bring the world into the light, but it is not my job to do so." Serene explained.

"So why didn't reclaim your rightful rule?" Danny asked.

"The people no longer trusted me, they had believed that I merely gave Pariah the thrown. They did not know of my battle, of my battles to keep peace. I eventually died out, put off as a legend, secrete to the world. For the longest of time, I've lived in hiding and in fear of Pariah, and Fright Knight's return. Silently keeping to my own island and to Clockworks, You Danny are the first ghost to see me, besides Clockwork, Undergrowth, and observers in hundreds of years. And, you the first ghost, or mortal I can call friend…."

"Serene," Danny called.

"I will protect the last of what could be taken, if it means, that's all I have left," Serene said in a low tone.

The girl reached to her belt and grabbed the wrapped knife. Danny looked at the wrapped item with wonder. Serene unwrapped the dagger to show Danny, a smile reached her lips, she quickly re wrapped the item.

"Danny listen please," Danny snapped to attention, "There going to take me," Danny tried to say words of protest but Serene cut him off. "He's going to take me to Pariah's castle. When we return, I'm going to try to get to the Far frozen land, I will search for my staff for as long as I can. I will either find it and attempted to destroy my father with it, or I will freeze. I need you to fly as fast as you can to the portal, Sam and Tucker may not let you in at first, but tell them Serene said they can break their promise. If I do not come to the portal within three days, assume that I am no more, whether it be frozen or doomed to hell with Fright Knight. Do not come back for me, if I do not return, destroy all existing portals, cutting off the ghost zone forever."

"I couldn't leave you," Danny snapped.

"You can and will, you are relived of promise. If I would happen to go, you will know," Serene said in the same manner as before.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Danny said.

"Danny!" Serene snapped, "If you do not follow my words everyone you love will end up dead, I am not worth their lives."

"How do you even know Fright Knight will find you?" Danny asked with concern.

"Because, he already has," Serene said showing her face to Danny. Her markings glowed a red color.

Serene opened a portal to the present day, she looked at Danny. The boy nodded and flew through the portal with ease, leaving Serene next to the portal. The girl grasped the small dagger, tightly wrapped in cloth so she may touch it. Serene took a deep breath in turning the dagger intangible; she moved her hand and placed the dagger with in her. She gasped as she felt the knife return to normal in her body, Serene felt sick she bent over. It left no marking were she had put it in, from looking at her there was no way to tell that she had a knife hidden within her body. She looked up at Fright Knight's figured coming closer in the distance. She was unafraid, this time, she had a plan, she knew what was to come, but she was ready.


	17. Chapter 17: Red Room

**Pariah's castle present day*

The chamber door open with a creek and a screech, opened to a darkness, a hell designed as a simple room. The room was no longer clean and welcoming, the closet and doors opened as if a frantic search. Orange and red filled the room from the fireplace. The single window, bolted shut from the outside. The room was different, more restraint, colder, reviling more of the nightmares and memories it held. A black boot walked from the shadows of the doorway. The full Knight walked into the chamber, face vague from emotion, only a narrowed brow. He continued to walk into the room, and from his left hand dragged a young girl from hairs roots.

Serene was a blue tint, her hair, no longer the sun kissed coloring as it once was; Instead a frozen white, resembling a doe's tail. Her eyes clamped shut, her teeth chattering, and her hands wrapped around her waist. Serene's leafy dress, now matched her skin coloring, only a darker shade. Even the girl's rosy lips were iced.

The knight threw the girl into the room with ease. Serene landed on the carpet near the bed; a small gasp came from her as she hit the floor boards. She wrapped her arms tighter around her waist from the pain. The knight walked over to the young girl, he pulled two iron bracelets from his pocket. One by one, he snapped the armbands into place, Fright stood from wear the girl was.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again," Fright hissed in a cold tone, "Not only did you try to escape, you changed the past and you nearly died in the far frozen."

"Mi…ss…sss mm…e?" Serene said through shakes.

Fright stepped on the girl's chest, "Well, I can't have my property die on me," he hissed.

Fright leaned down placing more pressure on Serene's body, "I swear I will make you pay for this."

Serene fought back the tears from the pain. Her gaze met the knights in a glare, "Th…e..re i..s n…othi..ng l..ef..t y.o..u c..a.n t..ak.e f..ro.m m…e."(there is nothing left you can take from me).

The knight let up on his foot, taking it off the girl and standing fully up, "We will see."

He turned to the door and began to walk leaving the girl behind in the evil of the chamber. He stopped when he reached the door way.

"By the way, those bounds were designed specifically to keep you here. You may thank Plasmuis for that, designed for ghosts, and humans…" Fright said as he exited.

The wooden door slammed, the sound echoed through the room, revealing how alone she really was. Serene sat up and looked at the door behind her.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

She counted with a breath between each.

"Eight,"

"Nine,"

"Ten."

The room regained its silence; Serene flipped her attention to her front. She took three deep breaths as she pulled the knife out of her. Serene had almost gotten her hands around it to pull out. She had to be careful; even though the knife was intangible it could still hurt her organs. Serene yelped and pulled her hands out, turning then tangible once again. She looked at her right hand a short cut was present on the palm of her hand, green and red ran down her arm. Serene took a raggedy breath, she took a deep breath and focused on her cut, nothing happened.

"I'm too cold to cover it," She thought.

She looked at her dress, a small strained from her dress was torn off, making it even shorted than before. She wrapped the fabric around her hand to prevent blood from dripping.

Serene continued to search for the dagger, he hands finally found the cloth of its wrapping. This time she wasn't being as precautious as she should have been. Serene didn't care, the knife hurt, and she just wanted it out. Took a matter of moments for her to be free of the dagger. The wrapped blade bounced slightly across the carpet. The girl gasped the handle of the blade and crawled under the bed. The secrete compartment seemed to still be in tack, she opened it and placed the knife inside closing it quickly.

Serene stood back up from the bed and looked around. Her skin was still and icy blue, which wasn't surprising, she was freezing. She looked at the bed, a folded dress lay on the soft covers.

"It's better than freezing," Serene thought to herself.

The dress was the same dress she had died in, white with green trim.

"Fuck you Francis," Serene hissed.

Once she was fully clothed she looked again at the bed. She was still freezing but, she would rather die again than lay in that bed. Serene pulled the blankets from the mattress and walked over to the fireplace. Making a nest, Serene felt warm, for the moment she felt safe. But she knew there was nothing keeping her safe, nothing but a desire and a dagger. A smile crossed the girl's lips as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Serene awoke by the sound of a creek. Her senses sharped quickly as she sprung to her feet, the door knob wiggled with the sounds of keys. Serene reached for the fire poker and heated it to the right temperature. She noticed that her skin was no longer blue and her hair, returned to a blonde. Her gaze narrowed, determination filled her eyes, but no fear, not this time.

The door fully opened, a dark figure began walking into the room, carrying something. As the figure stepped closer, into the light Serene's determination quickly turned to fear and tears. She dropped the poker to the hard wooden floor below, the sounds of metal against wood rang through the room.

The knight laughed, "Had nothing to lose?"

The man carried a young raven haired boy, passed out and badly bruised.

"Wasn't easy either, we found him trying to get through the portal. Poor boy didn't stand a chance against all our guards."

Tears formed at the girl's eyes, "Let him go," she said through grinding teeth.

"I believe your father would like this one," The knight laughed.

"Let him go!" Serene screamed tears down her cheeks, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Fright asked with curiosity.

"Anything," she whimpered, "Name it."

The knight threw Danny to the floor. "I always knew you were a cheap hor."

Serene gabbed the poker from the floor and threw it as hard as she could at the knight. Fright ducked quickly, barley missing the blow.

His expression turned from laughter to one of anger, "You will pay for that," he hissed walking over to the girl.

Serene screamed as the knight pulled her by her arms out of the room. She kicked and clawed, but the she couldn't break his grip. At the door the Knight took a green key off his belt and unlocked the girl's wrist bands, before pulling her out of the room.

Danny shot up awake with a gasp. He looked around the room, he recognized this. This was identical to Serene's room in the 1350's. But it seemed different, it seemed colder, darker, more unforgiving.

"If this is Serene's room, wear is Serene?" Danny wondered.

Danny brought up his hand to rub his sore head when he noticed something on his wrists. The cuffs were metal of sorts, they were a gray coloring with a key hole in both. He noticed a small engraving near the bottom of the cuff, it was a simple V.

"Why do I feel Vlad is behind this?" Danny joked, "Well if Vlad had something to do with it, it can't be good."

Danny stood from the floor and threw his hands above him.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled.

Nothing happened, Danny tried again.

"I'm going ghost!"

Again nothing.

"Ok, something is seriously wrong," Danny said.

A scream rang through the walls of the castle. Danny covered his ears from the sound, it was high pitched and one of fear.

"Serene," Danny thought.

**Stair case*

Serene walked behind Fright knight slowly. Her face and arms were marked with scratches and bruises. Her dress was dropped slightly below her shoulder, the girl sniffled.

"Now about that promise," Fright said stopping.

"What do you want?" Serene said weakly.

"This will not only be for me, what I want will benefit us all," The knights words were sweet and sly.

"I will release the ghost boy into the real world, and you will give your power to us."

Serene looked up with confusion, "How does that benefit you?"

"You can't put up a fight then," Fright smiled.

"I want to take Danny to the portal myself," Serene said coldly.

"Very well, we will escort you and him to the portal and back, but you must do something in return," The Knight smiled as he whispered into her ear.

Serene's eyes widened for a moment, and then lowered once more, "You promise he will not be harmed?"

"I swear, is it a deal?" Fright said offering a hand.

"Deal," Serene said taking his hand.

**Serene's room*

Danny wondered through the room in attempt to find any means of escape. A creek came from the doorway, Danny readied himself in a fighting stance. Fright knight walked in first, followed by Serene. Danny noticed the bruises and scratches, but mostly the look of disgust in her eyes, that gave away what had happed. His eyes shot a green color, and he snarled in anger. Fright reached over and grabbed the fire poker lodged in the wall.

"I will just take this," he said pulling it out.

The knight re clipped the cuffs onto the girl, locking them with his key and leaving.

Serene refused to look at Danny, he wouldn't know, he could never know.

"Serene are you ok?" Danny asked not knowing what else to say.

"Do I look ok?" Serene said trying to laugh.

"Serene.." Danny was cut off.

"Don't focus on the past, look for a better tomorrow," Serene said walking over to the large harp.

She strummed each string, one by one.

_"Black clouds are behind me_

_ I now can see ahead_

_ Often I wonder why I try _

_Hoping for an end Sorrow weighs my shoulders down _

_And trouble haunts my mind _

_But I know the present will not last _

_And tomorrow will be kinder_

_Tomorrow will be kinder It's true,_

_ I've seen it before_

_ A brighter day is coming my way _

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder_

_Today I've cried a many tear_

_ And pain is in my heart_

_ Around me lies a somber scene _

_I don't know where to start_

_But I feel warmth on my skin_

_ The stars have all aligned_

_ The wind has blown but now I know _

_That tomorrow will be kinder_

_Tomorrow will be kinder _

_I know I've seen it before _

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_ Yes, tomorrow will be kinder_

_A brighter day is coming my way _

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder…" _

(Tomorrow will be kinder by The Secret Sisters)

Danny stood only speechless, words couldn't express the sorrow. Serene only looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Nothing can be done now," Serene smiled slightly.

"Danny, I promise this time tomorrow, **you'll** be with Sam, Tucker, and your family. Nothing will ever happen to you if I have a say," Serene said.

"And Danny? If something ever happens to me, for some reason or another, go to the waterfall, there will be something that awaits you."

"What is it?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Something that everyone seems to want from me," Serene said with a bit of spite.

"Just promise me you will take it," Serene asked.

"I promise," Danny said.

**Next morning*

Danny awoke first with tired eyes. The room remained dark, with cracks of light shining through the covered windows. He felt a slight move on his side, he turned his gaze to see Serene fast asleep, wrapped around his body. Danny smiled and decide it best not to wake her. He was left alone with his thoughts.

Danny just watched the ghost girl sleep, he felt her breath and heart beat against his side. He smiled, he didn't mind this, it felt natural, and it felt right. He didn't understand his feelings of affection towards the girl. After everything that had happened they should hate each other, but yet he doesn't hate Serene, not at all. It was not only looks that attracted him to her, something pulled him towards the girl, something made him want to be around her no matter the danger or cost.

"Go for it," a voice said.

"Hun?" Danny asked aloud.

"In here," the voice said.

"Were?" Danny asked in confusion.

"In your mind," the voice said.

"You're in my mind?" Danny thought.

"No I'm in our mind," the voice said.

"Well, who are you?" Danny thought.

"I'm you, you didn't get that from the whole our mind?" the voice asked.

"I mean, which part of my mind? Are you like a conscious?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say, I'm the ghost haft of you," the voice said.

"I thought I was a whole not a haft," Danny thought.

"Your failing math so let me spell it out, two hafts make a whole. I'm the hero in you," the voice said.

"You're Danny Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Tectonically you are, but I'm the power," the voice said.

"Well power, why are you pushing me at Serene?" Danny asked.

"You are intertwined in her fate, and it's not power," the voice said.

"Intertwined?" Danny asked.

"Yes connected in future, present, and past," the voice called.

"You mean the universe is pushing us together?" Danny asked.

"I don't know why, but I do know she holds the key to your future, let's hope she doesn't screw it up," the voice said.

"Hey," Danny snapped.

"Touchy, touchy, I'm just saying look where she's got you," the voice said.

"There is something in her Danny, something of pure evil," the voice warned.

"I would only watch it," the voice said fading away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Call me Dan….." Dan said fading off.


	18. Chapter 18: Escape

**Serene's room*

Serene's eyes flicked slightly as she woke. She turned to face Danny and smiled, but as she looked around Serene remembered the situation she had drugged them into. Her cheerful smile quickly turned into a saddened gaze. Noticing she was still warm and turned to Danny, Serene stood quickly blushing, Danny blushed as well.

"Serene what's the plan?" Danny asked to break the silence.

Serene's eye flashed a white coloring and she placed a hand on her head.

"What's wrong," Danny asked with concern.

"Someone's just died," Serene said walking to the bed.

"People die every second," Danny said with confusion.

"No, someone just died tragically, enough to become a ghost," Serene said reaching under the bed.

"Tragically?" Danny asked.

"No one can become a ghost unless they died tragically Danny," Serene said coming out from under the bed holding a brown leathered book.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Records book," Serene said opening the book to a blank page.

"You keep records of every ghost?" Danny asked.

"It's my job, that and to lead them in, but I can't really do that here now can I?" Serene said beginning to write.

"So every ghost's death is in there?" Danny asked shocked.

"Everyone, even you," Serene said closing the book.

"What's it say about me?" Danny asked walking over to the girl.

"Name: Daniel James Fenton,

Death date: September 23

Cause: electrical shock/tampered DNA

Weakness: electricity

Power source: Ice

Placement: Among the living

Purpose: Undetermined

Level: 11

Note: .." Serene cut off the last part as she read.

"What? What note?" Danny asked anxious.

Serene took a deep breath, "Note: Watch, potential to be hostile, if necessary terminate."

Danny remained silent as Serene finished.

"Terminate?" Danny asked worried.

"It's only because of your level, if you had chosen evil well, you wouldn't be here right now," Serene said sheepish.

"In the ghost zone?" Danny asked.

"Alive," Serene trailed off.

"What about Vlad?" Danny asked with a gulp.

"Simon, Clockwork says there is no need to," Serene said.

"Why not? He's nearly destroyed the ghost zone twice now?!" Danny snapped.

"I know that, I don't understand it either," Serene said.

Danny took a deep breath, "What does it say about Skulker?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

"Skulker," Serene said flipping through the book,

"Skulker,

Name: Shirley Sullivan"

"Wait, Skulker's real name is Shirley?" Danny laughed.

"Death date: June 15 2000

Cause: Attack by bears

Weakness: water

Power source: ectoplasm

Placement: Skulker Island

Purpose: To become the world's greatest hunter.

Level: 9"

"What about Ember?" Danny asked.

"Ember

Name: Amber McClain

Death date: September 3

Cause: Suicide burning

Weakness: silence

Power source: Sound

Placement: Skulker Island/ land of the living

Purpose: Everyone in the world to know her name.

Level: 7"

"What about Clockwork?" Danny asked.

Serene shot him a gaze of distressed eyes.

"That's something I remember like it was yesterday. I was 13 and it was Simons 18th birthday, that night he was to take the crown. December 31, 1344, I will never forget. Our mother had died from illness only a few months before, the kingdom still grieved. Simon left on the traditional Hunting trip. Pariah, Fright, and several others accompanied them into the Dark family forest. I waited for their return for hours and when they did, Simon was carried through the great halls covered with a white tarp stained with blood. A stab wound to the back, the men claimed it to be an arrow marking, that they misfired, but the wound was too large to be a mere arrow. Not once did Pariah morn for Simon, only a cold face, even at his funeral. I was left alone, alone in the care of my father. Francis had his opportunity; I had no energy to fight back. It lasted for two years until, well you know the rest of that tale."

"Is every ghost in that book?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Serene answered.

"What about you?" Danny asked softly.

"Lady of Green

Name: Serene Elizabeth Dark

Death date: August 21 1350

Cause: Tree

Weakness: Ice

Power source: The earth

Placement: Castle of red

Porous: Unknown

Level: Variable"

"Variable?" Danny asked.

"Depends if I have items and my hair," Serene answered.

"Hair?" Danny asked.

"My hair holds my power, Black, blonde, brown decide the level," Serene said.

"Blonde is good, Black is evil that I understand, but what's brown?" Danny asked.

"No power, if for any reason my power is drained, my hair with change a brown.

"B-" Danny was cut off by the door way opening.

Fright stepped into the room and motioned towards the door. Serene grabbed Danny's wrist and began walking towards the knight. Danny struggled in confusion, but Serene nodded with reassurance. The two waited for the Knight to remove there cuffs, once done they walked through the doorway and headed for the stair case. Danny began the assent and Serene was about to follow when Fright grabbed her arm stopping her.

"No funny business," he whispered.

Serene pulled away, "I took an oath."

Fright smiled and pushed her forward. The two continued to walk until they reached the bottom and met up with Danny.

"Danny change into your Ghost form," Serene said softly.

Danny did as he was told, two blue rings formed around the boy's waist changing him into the snowed haired boy.

Fright knight unlocked the door of the tower and the three walked through and into the main hall. The hall was filled with ghosts that Danny recognized, all whose faces were in both shock and fear when they saw the boy walking with Serene and Fright Knight. There expressions quickly turned to one of hopelessness, all adverted eyes as they past.

Danny leaned over to Serene and whispered, "What's wrong with them?"

"You were there last hope, and seeing you here, captive, it only shatters," Serene replied.

"Why me?" Danny asked.

"You defeated the Ghost king before," Serene said.

"Well, once we escape will defeat Pariah again," Danny whispered.

Serene lowered her gaze from Danny and continued to walk, silently.

"Poor child, with your peaty needs," A voice from Serene said.

"Thorn, really not in the mood," Serene hissed in thought.

"Are you ever?" Thorn asked.

"No now can you go away?" Serene snapped.

"Why would I do that? I want to watch the fun," Thorn laughed.

"Funny? What is so fun about this?" Serene asked annoyed.

"Well lets see, you just sold yourself for him, everyone knows who you are, when you loose your power the only chance you have of ever getting it back is to release me," Thorn hissed with satisfaction.

"Anything else?" Serene asked sarcastic.

"Let me think, give me a minute," Thorn said.

"Dan? Are you there?" Danny thought to himself.

"You called?" Dan answered.

"Do you know what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Honestly no, but I wouldn't fight against it to much, you don't stand a chance against the guards with ghost target number one over there," Dan said in a cold tone.

"Serene, she could easily fight her way through any of these ghost," Danny replied.

"Then why hasn't she?" Dan growled.

"I don't know, but there must be a reason right?" Danny asked himself.

"Wait, do you feel that?" Thorn asked.

"What now?" Serene groaned.

"Shh," Serene's mind was silent for a moment, "Someone has a new friend."

"What?" Serene asked.

"The boy, there is a new presents, or a stronger one, I can't believe I didn't see it before," Thorn sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Serene asked with concern.

"If you have to terminate him, can I do it?" Thorn asked with a devilish tone.

"Why would I terminate him?" Serene asked.

Thorn simply laughed.

"Danny, I can not speak with you when you're around her again," Dan said.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Don't you ever just except anything? Thorn is lying to her, turning Serene against me, well us," Dan replied.

"You can read her thoughts?" Danny asked in surprise.

"No, only her shift in power, and her face expressions, I must go," Dan said fading off.

Danny turned his gaze to Serene who adverted her eyes from him.

Danny turned his gaze to the ground and continued to walk. The three reached the main castle doors. The great doors opened revealing the exit to the ghost zone, Danny bolted as the gate opened, but was caught by Serene's hand. He turned his gaze to her, she simply shook her head slowly. Danny looked at her with curiosity, but decide to follow her any way. The three flew out into the green glow of the ghost zone, Fright knight followed shortly behind the two on horse back.

"Serene what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Were going to the ghost portal," Serene said blankly.

"There just letting us go," Danny asked with surprise.

"It appears so," Serene said swallowing her lie.

**Ghost portal*

Serene flew forward to the closed portal and knocked twice.

"Sam, Tucker," she said.

"Serene? Are you ok? Did you find Danny?" Sam's voice called.

"Yes, he's right here next to me, open the portal," Serene's voice said softly.

The portal opened slowly revealing the Fenton's lab on the other side with Sam and Tucker in front of it. Danny flew quickly through the portal to hug his best friends.

"Danny," the both called hugging the ghost tightly.

"We didn't know what to think," Sam said with tears in the corners of her eyes .

"What do you mean?" Danny asked breaking the hug.

"Dude, you've been missing for two days," Tucker blurted out.

"Really?" Danny asked. He was shocked by how much time went by.

"Your parents have been worried sick, the police are looking for you and everything," Tucker said.

"I didn't mean to worry them, or you guys, but Serene promise to get us out," Danny said turning to Serene who remained in the ghost zone.

"Serene?" Danny asked.

"I promised to get you home Danny," Serene said softly.

"Wait do you mean?" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Serene put a red plasma ball up and fired it at the portal, destroying it.

The three teens were thrown across the room, against the metal walls.

"No!" Danny called at the smoking remains of the portal.

**Ghost zone*

Serene turned to face the Knight, "Happy?"

"Just as I had asked," he laughed.

**Amity*

Danny ran over to the shattered remains of the ghost zone, he desperately dug through the piles of rubbish.

"Danny, there's no hope, it's trashed," Sam said placing her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"There has to be, she just sold herself out, I can't leave her," Danny said frantic.

"And we will figure something out but right now we need to think of something to tell your parents, there worried sick for you," Tucker said.

"My parents, oh god," Danny said hitting his head.

"They think you died in that fire," Sam said.

"Fire?" Danny asked.

"At Serene's house, we told your parents you went over to Serene's after school. Only after we told them that did we find out it caught fire, burnt right to the ground," Sam explained.

"Oh no," Danny said grabbing Sam and Tucker as they flew out.

**Serene's room*

Serene walked into the coldness and hate that was her room. Fright re cuffed her hands and locked them in place, returning the key to his belt.

"Tomorrow, you will give your power's to Plasmuis and that will be the end of it." Fright said.

Serene remained quite.

"Finally broke the vines have I?" Fright smiled.

"Just because I'm silent does not mean you've broken me, nothing is left, you can't hurt anything else I have, for I have nothing left. But you have not broken me, I'd rather die again than see you win," Serene said spiting into Fright's eye.

"Why you little brat," Fright said covering his eye.

"What else do I have to loose?" she snarled.

"Your right nothing, no power, no innocence, no friends, no protector.." Fright grinned.

Serene's eyes widened.

"Forgot about that weed? Well you can be sure I didn't, go on, try to reach him," Fright smiled.

Serene instantly tried reached out from Undergrowth, she felt nothing.

"What did you do to him?" Serene panicked.

"Maybe now you will learn not to mess with fire," Fright said slamming the door.

Serene dropped to her knees in disbelief. Tears flowed from her eyes creating red and silver roses all around her. A scream of rage and sadness fell from her lips, she was certain it could be heard from anywhere in the castle. But she didn't care, Undergrowth was her friend. More than her friend he was her protector, her guardian, her son. She technically made him, even though he was more of a parental figure to her than she was to him, Undergrowth was still her son.

Serene's eyes shot red. She stopped her crying and ran to the wall, curtain by curtain she ripped them from the wall. Punching wholes into the wood, claw marks spread across the wood. Serene ran to the blankets, she pushed them into the fire. She watched cold eye as they burnt as they did her eye color changed to it's emerald green.

"He had to take everything, kick me when I'm down, watch me fall. I hate him, I hate him more than anyone, I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will kill him, I will dam him to what he deserves. No matter the cost," Serene reached for the Dagger and harp from the hidden chamber.

**Amity*

Danny flew franticly to Red road. What Sam had said was true, the home was nothing but burnt wood and ash. Danny landed in the woods close to the home with Sam and Tucker.

"Oh this is bad," Danny said to himself as he began to pace,

"What's the big deal, no one was there," Tucker asked.

"Yes there was," Danny said as he continued to pace.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Undergrowth," Danny said.

"Wait? Why is that a bad thing? Doesn't Undergrowth hate you?" Sam asked.

"Undergrowth is Serene's creation," Danny said.

"So he's like her son?" Tucker asked with confusion.

"Something like that," Danny said.

"We need to help her," Danny said.

"Why? She obviously didn't want you in the ghost zone, and there's no way in now," Tucker said.

"Well," Danny said sweetly.

"Danny what are you not telling us?" Sam asked.

"Vlad has a portal, I saw it last time he captured me," Danny admitted.

"Even if you get into the ghost zone what can you do Danny?" Sam asked.

"She said something about a staff, if we can get it to her, I bet she can take the Ghost zone from Pariah," Danny said.

"Danny, are you willing to risk that for her?" Tucker asked.

"It's not just for Serene, it's for all the ghosts," Danny said saddened.

"You mean all your enemies?" Sam snapped.

"You didn't see the look on there face, hopelessness," Danny said lowering his gaze.

"There's only one question, will you help me?" Danny said offering his hand to the two.

Sam blushed and took Danny's hand.

"Were with you Dude," Tucker said.

"Ok, Serene said that that Far Frozen would have the answer," Danny said smiling.

"I'll get the Specter Speeder," Tucker said running off.


	19. Chapter 19: What I wouldn't do?

**Serene's room*

"What I wouldn't do?" Serene asked herself, unzipping her dress.

The white and green fabric dropped softly to the ground below. The room remained quiet, but it wouldn't for long, she landed on Fright keeping his word of their meeting tonight. This is what Serene counted on, this is what she hoped would be true, but dread every second. Serene reached both of her pale arms out, and stood shoulder with apart.

Her eyes glowed a bright green as vines wrapped themselves around the girl, covering only her sensitive areas. Long leafs fell down from her belt, the longer of them in the front. Next the vines wrapped themselves around each arm to the tips of her soft fingers. Two more leafs formed from her back and came across to lay on each breast. Lastly a thick green vine wrapped the girl's hair into a high pony tail, letting only her bands brush her face.

Serene's eyes turned to their normal state as she lowed each arm. The young girl walked to the night stand of the room and opened the small slot reveling the harp and dagger. Her eyes narrowed, she bit her lip. Her tender hand took hold of the small knife. Anyone may see this as only a dagger, or just a knife, but she saw it as revenge. The girl placed the dagger in belt that graced her back, hidden away by the greenery.

The girl took a deep breath, "Thorn," her voice shaking.

"Yes," the slight voice called.

"I need to use my red eyes," Serene said in the same manner as before.

"Why would that be?" Thorn said slyly.

"I need Fright to believe I'm you," Serene said.

"Pretending to be me? I'm flattered," Thorn hissed.

"Please Thorn," Serene pleaded.

"What do I get out of this?" Thorn asked.

"Revenge," Serene said lowly.

"What sorts of revenge?" Thorn said in a mocking tone.

"Does it really matter?" Serene asked.

"I suppose not, but I want something," Thorn smiled.

"What?" Serene snapped.

"I want, two strains," Thorn laughed.

"One," Serene snapped.

"Three," Thorn laughed again.

"Fine, but if I need to I will call on your powers," Serene asked.

"Deal," Thorn agrees as she fated off.

Serene summoned her red eyes and crawled on to the bare bed and began to brush her hair, and waited.

Two knocks were placed on the door of her prison, the knight had indeed kept his word. Serene took a deep breath, and touched a hand to the hidden dagger once more.

"Come in," her voice sounded sinister, but sweet all at once.

Fright Knight walked in wearing no armor but still carrying his keys and sword, but he also carried Serene's cloak.

"This is no use to me, take you filthy rag," Fright said bitterly.

Serene said nothing, only continued to brush her hair.

The knight walked into the room and over to the bed, were Serene sat.

"So I finally, broke the might Lady of Green have I?" Fright grinned.

"No," Serene said in the same tone as before, "You didn't, I did."

The girl turned to face the knight with blood stain eyes. Fright at first was confused, as he took one step back.

"After you left, she snapped, gave up, died out, let me in control. For weeks now I've been trying to break through her bounds, turns out all it took was the death of that annoying twig," Serene laughed.

"Then you are?" Fright asked.

"Her evil haft, Thorn," Serene placed her hand out for Fright.

The man took the jester and kissed the girl's hand. Serene snapped her red eyes at the man and smiled a devilish smile.

"You know, I've always been attracted to a man, with power," Serene flirted.

The knight sat down next to Serene and whispered in her ear, "Really."

Serene pushed Fright to lie down on the bed and she crawled on top of him in a swift movement.

She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Yah, want me to show you?" As she pulled back she blew a hot breath on his neck.

Tender hands rubbed the knights body, swiftly and softly. Serene brought her hands behind her back once again, fingers rubbed graciously against the green key. Unlocking the first cuff before attending to Fright once more. Serene's hands reached behind her back once more and the last cuff fell into her open palm. The key slid into the belt of the outfit and her hands hiding the small cuffs moved about the knight's head, unseen. Serene gave a flirtatious look and motioned for Fright to raise his hands above. She slammed the arms into the bed's wooden frame, swiftly she placed the cuffs on each wrist, careful not to alert Fright to what she was doing.

The girl reached behind her back once more and pulled the dagger from its hidden place. She stared directly into that man's eyes and smiled a devilish grin.

"Are you ready for the big surprise?" Serene asked.

The Knight merely moaned.

Serene smiled brining the dagger forward. She stabbed the knight in the left shoulder place, several times. The man screamed in pain at each hit.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three, Four,"

"Five, Six, Seven,"

"Eight,"

"Nine,"

The last once Serene took the dagger and jammed it into the Fright's neck, he screamed in agony.

"TEN!"

Serene jumped from atop the man and ran to the door. She grabbed her Harp from the table and her cloak from the floor. Running from the room Serene quickly locked the door behind her.

Serene laughed; she didn't believe it would actually work. She sighed and looked at her cloak, once sleeve at a time she put on the green fabric, she had missed the feel of the fabric, the power that only she knew it held.

"Now what?" Thorn asked.

"To rally the people of the ghost zone," Serene replied.

"You have no staff, you can't beat him," Thorn pointed out.

"I know, but I can't do nothing," Serene said fling down the stair well.


	20. Chapter 20:Elements of Surprise

**Pariah's castle*

Serene flew quickly through the ceiling and out to the balcony that was all too familiar to her. She landed with a soft touch and stared out into the empty zone.

"Please let this work," Serene thought to herself.

The girl took her harp in hand and strung each string with a calming note.

"Red,

The blood of angry men,

Black,

The dark of angry past,"

As Serene began sinning, ghost began coming to the court yard. There expressions gloomed, and there eye in worry.

"Red,

A world about to dawn,

Black,

The night that ends at last."

Serene remained quiet, many ghost had surrounded the area thanks to her harp. They were drawn like fly to honey with the sound, though all remain quite.

Serene had given up hope; no one was to join her. Her face quickly turned to tone of desperation. Until, a sound in the audience caught her attention. The other ghost moved out of the way to reveal the speaker. It was Ember, her face, unlike the others was filled with hope.

"Red," Ember sang.

"I feel it in my soul," Serene replied.

Serene turned to another voice and was stunned. Clothed in black and white, with hair of snow Danny stepped forward holding a golden staff.

"Black," he sang.

"My world if you're not there," Serene sang.

The rest of the ghost joined in, "Red."

"The color of desire," Serene sang.

"Black!" The ghost sang in unison.

"The color of despair!" Serene sang with new found hope.

Serene smiled with relief at the sound of the rally. She looked at Danny with thankful eyes, and then returned her attention to the other ghosts.

"My fellow souls, we have all been afraid to long. Hiding in the shadows, who dare not speak of the past. Even I hid away, I ran from the fear of my past. But I had not wronged you. You see, I never gave Pariah the crown, but rather he stole it from me. But, I'm done running from the past; my past with him is the past, nothing more. It is a dark and unforgiving place full of hatreat and revenge. But I ask of all of you, have we not been wronged? Have you not felt the pain of anthers doing? I know of each and every one of you, I know what you died from, your weaknesses, your power, your human life. But I do not use them against you, if I had wished to re take the crown, it would have been easy, but I didn't. The world did not need another dark, and I did not wish to become the monster he is. I wished only to protect, and watch each of you as you attempt to fulfill your destiny. So I hid away, but I'm done running. I'm done cowering; I'm done following the rules. Today is the last we will ever said the name Dark again! Today, we stop being afraid, today we fight! Who will rise and accept their fates! Or who will hide away, hoping for one more day?" Serene yelled to the crowd.

"I will," Danny called flying to Serene.

"The Hafta has joined, who else is willing to fight for their home?" Serene called.

"I am," Ember called.

"I am, and kitty two," Jonny said.

"Count on it," Poindexter said.

"Why not?" Spectra said.

"I will fight with you ghost boy, but tomorrow I will return to the hunt," Skulker said.

Voices raised high as the others joined in the calling.

Serene turned to Danny and smiled widely. Her face quickly turned to a one of anger as she hit the boy upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Danny asked rubbing his head.

"That's for not listening to me," Serene snapped.

"Well I had to get something," Danny said handing the girl the staff.

Serene's eyes glowed, "where did you find it?" She asked in shock.

"I just asked Frostbite where it was," Danny said shyly.

"And he just let you have this extremely powerful, ancient weapon of mass destruction?" Serene asked with a hit of irony.

"Not exactly," Danny said laughing slightly.

"Stole it?" Serene asked blankly.

"Stole it," Danny replied.

"But are you sure this is it? I mean not to be rude but, it just looks like a gold pole," Danny said looking at the rode.

"To you it might just look like a pole," Serene said placing the harp atop the pole with a click.

The rode began to shake, the harp blended perfectly into the gold coloring, a golden, heavily leafed vine formed from the bottom and wrapped loosely up the pole and up the sides of the hand instrument. Lastly, three red rubes formed through the staff with a silver band holding them in place.

"Doesn't look like just a pole any more does it?" Serene asked.

"Not at all," Danny said staring at the beauty.

"It redefines, don't judge a book by its cover," Danny joked.

"So, Serene, what do we do now?" Danny asked.

The girl walked to the balcony of the castle and looked at the ghost surrounding it.

"People of the ghost zone, your job is to prevent Pariah's army from reaching the castle doors. I will take down the king, or die trying, well again anyway. Walker, your in charge, direct the others, I'm counting on all of you. Tonight will be the last we ever hear the name DARK AGAIN!" Serene shouted as the crowd cheered.

She turned back to Danny.

"And what shall I do," Danny bowed, "My Lady?"

" I need you to keep Fright Knight away from me at any cost," Serene said looking into Danny's eyes.

"And you?" Danny asked.

"I'll be taking on my father, and Danny," Serene said with desperation in her voice.

"If anything happens remember what I said about the waterfall," Serene said with tears in her eyes.

Danny lifted the girl's chin and the two met in a blissful kiss, Danny broke the kiss and looked into Serene's eyes, "I promise.."

**Great hall*

The room was quite, still, dead. Serene took a few steps farther. Darkness hide the surroundings of the hall, only outlines proved there being. The young girl's hands tightened the golden staff. There was no turning back, no now. If she failed there would be nothing stopping her father, nothing to stop the end. Serene swallowed at the thought. Serene had reached what she believed to be the center of the hall, when a cold rush raced through the air.

A clapping came from the darkness, Serene turned attention to the sound with determination. The torches surrounding the room light at once, the flam was a green coloring, giving the room an eerie feeling. Pariah sat in his throne at the end of the hall. The king stood from his might throne continuing to clap. He wore his usual armor of black and green.

"Challenging me again are we?" Pariah asked in a tired tone.

Serene only readied herself in a fighting stance.

"Won't you ever learn? You can't win child, never could and never will," Pariah snapped.

Serene remained silent.

"You are no longer of use to me, time to end what I've started," Pariah growled.

"Like Simon?" Serene said between grinding teeth.

"Ah was a tragic lost," Pariah lied.

"Shut it, I know what really happened," Serene growled.

"Not only do you kill your own children, you take my proper place as ruler, father of the year," Serene said sarcastically.

"I defeated you fair my daughter," Pariah smiled.

"An army against one?" Serene said annoyed.

"I didn't say fair for whom," Pariah laughed.

"This time, I will eliminate you, once and for all," Serene said determined.

"And what makes this time any different?" Pariah asked.

"This time, I know how to uses these," Serene said bringing her staff above her head.

She took both hands and placed them on the handle, small burst of lights formed from the rubies. Serene smiled and slammed the bottom of the staff in to the ground. The earth crumbled, breaking into large pieces of the floor. The earthquake cause the king to fall, he quickly jumped back to his feet and laughed.

"Is that all you've got? Barely a scratch," Pariah laughed.

Serene flew several feet up into the room and over to the left side wall. Her feet placed against the stone wall and she pointed the staff out parallel to the floor below. The girl began to run, and as she did she swung the staff down and then pointed at Pariah.

The rocks from the ground below followed the movement of the golden harp, the large stones flung quickly at the king. Several hit the man before he managed to create a force field around himself.

"Is that it? A few stones?" Pariah laughed, "Let me show you how daddy does it."

The king bashed his hands together sending a plasma ray at Serene. A small yell fell from her lips as she pulled the cloak over her disappearing. The girl reanimated behind a slanted piece of earth, it blocked her from Pariah's view for the moment. Serene's hand fell to her right side, she looked at the green and red mixture in her palm. She took a rather annoyed breath as vines wrapped around her waist, covering the wound.

Serene jumped from behind the slab and ran towards the king, pulling land up behind her. The king prepared his maze for a deadly strike. Once with in reach of Pariah, the girl's body flipped forward, flinging another stab of rock into the face of the king. Pariah backed up a few feet and slightly stumbled, Serene snapped her attention to the man, she placed her hand on the ground once more, vines shot from the torn earth wrapping the king tightly in greenery.

Serene smiled, but only for a moment. Pariah broke the vines with ease. Shock filled Serene face as she saw the vines ripped apart.

"I to have gotten strong child," Pariah said deadly.

"So have I," Serene snapped as she wrapped the man in vines and again broken with ease.

The king quickly threw the mace at the stunned Serene. She quickly jumped to side of the weapon, but not quick enough. The metal weapon hit directly on the girl's arm and shoulder plate. The sounds of crackling bones filled the room. Serene screamed in pain as she held her arm. She squinted her eyes in pain as she tried to get to her feet. Her arm was useless, and tattered.

"Bones, since when do I have bones?" Serene thought to herself.

Pariah walked over to his daughter with a smug look. Serene's eyes widened as she backed away.

"Foolish child, you never had a chance to defeat me!" Pariah yelled.

The man raised his hand at the surrounding area. A circle of flames formed around the two, Pariah just laughed an evil laugh.

**Court yard*

The outside of the castle was in full out war. Ghost of all kind worked together to defeat the kings army. Side by side they worked together, Ember, Skulker, Vortex, Poindexter, Walker, and Danny. Aragon and Doria flew above blowing fire down below at the army below. Walker sent his minions in waves, Desiree turned the men into animals and house hold items on request of the other ghosts, and even Danny and Skulker took out a few side by side. Here now, there were not enemies, only allies to destroy the true threat.

A scream of pain could be heard from inside the castle walls.

"Serene!" Danny called fling over the mobs of skeletons to the castle main gate.

Danny was about to enter when a familiar voice stopped him.

"I iota know the bitch could bite, I had to know the girl had claws," Danny turned to face the Fright knight unarmored.

Danny noticed the green ectoplasm flowing from his shoulder and neck.

"Looks like you've taken some damage," Danny smiled, "Out smarted?"

"Hidden blade boy," Fright snapped, his voice filled with rage, "Now to take what's left."

The Knight jumped towards the young boy, sword drawn in and angry strike. Danny quickly flew from the blades might hit, narrowly missing.

"Hey, ever heard of anger management," Danny asked.

The knight took another deadly strike at the boy, and again nearly missing.

"This is getting too close for convert," Danny thought to himself.

"His strikes are in anger Danny, they are not skilled and easily missed. Used that anger against him, and take your chance," Dan whispered.

Danny focused his gaze onto the angered man. Dan was right; Fright's eye seemed unfocused and raged. Danny dogged the sword again, and again. The strokes were becoming more and more tired and weak. The knight swung another stroke and missed yet again. The man's breath was heavy and unsteady, the time between swings slowed. Danny began to watch the Fright Knight more and more carefully. Eye studied reflexes and movement, waiting for his moment to strike.

Then Danny noticed it, the knight was not being careful. His hits out of anger and revenge, Fright was forgetting proper sword fighting rules. His eye would flicker to the place he wished to hit a moment before he did. The man looked at Danny's right leg and then back into his eyes.

Danny took hit opportunity, as the sword fell; Danny jumped left and shot an ectoplasm ball at the Knight's hand. Fright dropped the green blade into the dirt below and fell backwards.

"Now Danny, take it," Dan yelled.

Danny did as he was told and grabbed the green hilt of the sword.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"Drive the blade into the knight," Dan said grimly.

"But I don't want to kill him," Danny said with concern.

"There is no other way," Dan said.

"But," Danny pleaded.

"I'll do it myself," Dan yelled.

A felling of disease filled Danny, a red mist surrounded him, the boy held hit gut with his free hand. He squinted his eyes sharply, and grinding his teeth. His eyes shot open, blood shot colors filled the eyes.

Danny stood strait up and starred at the knight who remained on the ground in shock. Danny smiled and stab the sword into him, causing the knight to instantly vanish.

Danny's eye shot green. He gasped and fell to the ground into a fetal position, squinting his eyes.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"You wouldn't do what was necessary, so I did," Dan answered.

"Why would you do that?" Danny yelled.

"It was necessary," Dan answered.

"No it wasn't," Danny snapped.

"Did you see another way?" Dan asked.

"I guess not," Danny agreed.

"Besides he's not dead, only forced to live in his worst fear," Dan said.

"I know, but something just doesn't feel right," Danny said with concern.

"We can talk about this later, right now Serene is in trouble," Dan said.

"Right," Danny said as her flew to the castles doors.

**Inside*

"You never had a chance child," Pariah barked.

Serene growled between gridding teeth. She was trapped, fire blocked all directions, and her arm was useless.

"Surrender now, and your destruction will be as painless as possible," Pariah threatened.

"I told the people that I would do all in my power to stop you, and I intend to keep my word," Serene said through the pain.

"Have it your way," Pariah said shooting red rays from his eyes.

The hit was direct and Serene screamed, smoke came from her body but she would not give up.

Another hit came from the king, causing the girl to fall. Serene tried again to restrain the man with vines and again failed. She desperately tried to stand, she managed to get to her knees. A tear from the pain flowed down her cheek hitting the ground below. A rose of silver and red grew in the ashes and rubble of the land below the girl. Pariah walked over to the girl and smiled. He bent over and picked the flower, a scream came from the girl as the flower broke. The red and silver beauty turned to ash in the king's hand and he laughed.

"Aw the weakness of plants, never able to withstand the flame," Pariah laughed bending down to the girl's face.

Pariah grabbed the girl by the hair and brought her eyes to his; she grinded her teeth to avoid the yelp.

Serene stared a deadly glare into the eyes of her father.

"Plant like I am, this is true. But you know what they say about plants," Serene said grabbing the king's shoulder, pulling him close to her.

She forced her crushed arm up and pushed it into his stomach, "There adaptable," she hissed.

The king screamed in pain, the flame that surrounded them died out quickly. White light shinned out of his eyes and mouth. Soon the light began to shin from parts of his body. Red mist rose from Pariah's body. Serene smiled a weak smile. One last ray of light was enough to end the king, the man turned to nothing but mist and dust.

The doors of the hall opened wide, Serene didn't turn to face the intruder, for she already knew. A small mist of green flew from the girl's mouth. Serene closed her eyes, her legs let go, blond and green fell to the earth, infested with rubble and ash to prove the events.

Eyes squinted open; a black and white blur filled her mind. Sounds no longer heard, reality no longer real, world in slow motion, until darkness…..

Green eyes opened slowly. Light from an opened door filled the room. Serene squinted and placed a hand over face to block the light from her eyes. The girl started to rise from the bed when a throbbing pain came from her shoulder. Serene turned her vision to see where the pain came from, she dipped her sleeve down to see her arm and shoulder wrapped in blood stained bandages and her arm was in a sling tied around her neck. Serene recovered the wound with the arm of her dress.

"Did I move on?" Serene thought.

The girl moved her leg over the side of the bed, to the cold floors below. Her mussels were sore and bruised, a slight whimper came from her lips as she stood. Serene walked slowly to the white roomed door, the light was welcoming and warm. A new kind of feeling filled the air, on of hope. She shuffled her feet through the doorway into the light of the world.

The door lead to the balcony of the castle walls. Ghost as far as the eyes could see, surrounded the castle walls. Cheers came from crowd when Serene walked from the doorway.

Serene stood in shock at the sight. She didn't even noticed Danny standing next to her.

Danny coughed in attempt to get her attention.

Serene flipped her gaze to the boy, her face in aww.

Danny smiled, and bowed, "My lady."

Serene looked out at the others as each line followed.

Danny stood and handed Serene the golden staff and smiled.

Serene took the cane and smiled, she looked at the people of the ghost zone, her people. The girl threw her staff into the air and it vanished before all of their eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked in surprise.

Serene looked lovingly into his eyes, "I didn't need it," she smiled.

The crowd once again cheered, but everything stopped with one simple phrase.

"TIME OUT."

The world froze around Serene, she looked at the zone in surprise, Clockwork flew up from behind her with a cold expression.

"What did you do that for?" Serene asked.

"This is not what the time line needs," Clockwork said coldly.

"What?" Serene asked.

"You are not meant to regain the crown, you are no longer the Ruler. You are the Welcomer, this is not your job," Clockwork said.

"So I won't take the crown," Serene reasoned.

"It is too late for that my dear sister," Clockwork said emotionless.

"What are you implying?" She snapped.

"I'm saying, no one must know you exist," Clockwork said.

"What?!" Serene yelled.

"It must be done," Clockwork said sternly, "I've already erased the memory and evidence of you in Amity now it's your turn."

"Even if I wanted to erase their minds, which I don't where am I going to get the energy for it?" Serene snapped.

"I will provide the energy, and you must," Clockwork said.

"I don't understand, why do I?" Serene pleaded.

"Your destiny is not now, and only by erasing the memory of you will you reach your purpose," Clockwork explained.

"You know what it is?" Serene asked surprised.

He nodded in agreement.

"And this is the only way?" Serene asked.

Clockwork nodded yes.

Serene's eyes lowered and she grew vines from the world around her, each of the vines found a ghost's back neck and attached itself. Each ghost had the greenery with in their minds, all but Clockwork, herself, and Danny.

The girl grabbed Clockwork's hand tightly. A blue miss covered all of the vines and the ghost they were attached to. Serene was in perfect sink with the greenery, each memory of her deleted, erased, gone forever. Once she finished she called back the vines and turned to Clockwork.

"Everyone," he said looking at Danny.

Serene's eyes widened and shook no.

"Everyone," Clockwork repeated.

Serene took one more look at Danny before wiping him memory as well; a tear fell from her eye growing a blue rose. Clockwork looked at the flower with great concern.

Serene pulled the vine back from the boy, still looking at his snowed hair, his green eyes, and his black suit.

A blue mist floated from above into the girl's vision, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped before she fell into a dreamless sleep. Clockwork lowered her hand and looked at his dear sister, and then back at the blue rose.

"Everyone….." fell from the time master's lips.


	21. IMPORTANT READ!

**Book two has been started, enjoy A Woman of Shades**

**Ok as many of you have guessed this was not the end of my story. Book Two will come out with in the week, check my page for it. **

**I'd like to thank **

**DannySamLover20**

**DragonFirePrincess3**

**Flameshameful**

**Pj Fan111 **

**xKokorox**

**Taeniaea**

**dash'sgothgodmother**

**and**

**gaara king of sand**

**These people are amazing and check out any stories they may have writen, they really deserve it. **

**Thank you all of reading my first FanFiction, i'm so glad i had loyal fans and the support of all of you. Hope you contuine on with book two, which is yet to be named. **

**~SP**


End file.
